And then there was her
by SarahLouiseK30
Summary: An A/U story of CJ & Molly. After suffering life changing injuries and ordeal on tour, will Molly be the one to help him find himself again?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my very first fanfic, please be kind :) all comments and feed back welcome!_

* * *

He wasn't really sure why he'd agreed to this. Possibly because he was utterly fed up of his mother fussing and his ex-wife giving him absolute hell and stopping him from spending decent time with his son. When Elvis had suggested a break staying with him in Stockport, he'd jumped at the chance for a change of scenery. Elvis got it, he knew he was struggling with being stuck at home and his mother hen pecking him when all he wanted was to be back on the battlefield doing what he loved, but he had to wait out. He had to get himself 100% right before they'd let him anywhere near another tour.

He hadn't had Elvis down as the rugby type, more football. Charles had played a lot whilst he was at school and even played in the army during his early days, before he became a Captain and responsibility took over. Now he'd give anything to be out there with them, even just for a mess around.

Just watching Elvis and lads made the familiar ache in his leg nag at him, the one courtesy of the Taliban and the one responsible for keeping him land locked.

"Charlie my man. Won't be long then we'll meet Georgie and the girls" he responded with a thumbs up and then a middle finger salute when he thought Elvis couldn't see him "I saw that you moody fuck"

* * *

As she pulled into Stockport Station, a belly full of shots and regret from the night before, She couldn't quite believe that she was actually here. Molly had been working towards this for as long as she could remember. She'd done shit at school thanks to her less than ideal situation at home, but had knuckled down when she found that there was an access course that offered her the chance to put all that right and finally get to uni.

Despite her families lack of support she'd finally done it, she'd passed her course and got into uni against all the odds that seemed to be against her.

She chose Stockport so she could put as much distance between her and her Dad as possible. He couldn't interfere with her life up here and all that shit with Artan had finally finished her and Dave for good his time. He'd tried to marry her off in exchange for some mug putting a nail gun through his hand, all so he could go back on the sick.

Molly pulled out her phone to check the directions that her new flat mate had sent her. She'd never met this Georgie Lane before but once Molly had found the room for rent online and the deal was agreed between them, Georgie had been quick to add her on Facebook. Probably to have a nose but Molly didn't mind. She was glad to see that Georgie looked friendly and probably around the same age as her. Moving to new city at the other end of the country was daunting enough for her so at least she felt like she kind of knew someone. She was a soldier by the looks of things with a pretty fit bloke with a stupid name.

* * *

"Right Charlie. Put on your Sunday best coz we're going out" Elvis was already tarted up to the nines, so much so that Charles eyes were watering from the strength of his aftershave.

"I'll give this one a miss. Legs aching"

"Oh no you don't, you're coming out! We're only going to the rugby club, you can sit on your arse there in the company of some of the lovely ladies I'm sure Georgie will have with her. Come on, you didn't come all this way to sit in my flat on your jack jones"

With some protesting and a few threats from Elvis that he'd shoot him and they both knew he wasn't good with shooting, he limped his way to the shower "And don't be putting on that limp to guilt trip me either" Elvis shouted after him.

He knew Elvis meant well and was trying to get him back out there after Rebecca had left him whilst he was in hospital recovering from gunshot wounds to the stomach and legs. Wounds that had very nearly killed him, in fact he had died a couple of times in the MERT and on the operating table. Some days he felt so low that he wished they'd never resuscitated him. Without Sam he felt like he didn't have much to live for.

* * *

"So this is your room Molly. It's pretty spacious and there's a coat cupboard down the hall where I keep my jackets and shoes, you can bung yours in there too if you like to save wardrobe space. Help yourself if you ever fancy borrowing anything"

"Thanks Georgie" she smiled shyly

After the grand tour of the new flat Molly was ready to settle in for the night, the long journey with a hangover finally taking its toll.

"I'm heading to the local rugby club for a few drinks with my fella and some of our army mates. You should come! I don't suppose you know anyone at the moment?"

It was the last thing she wanted to do but she felt rude declining the offer of friendship as soon as she got there "No I'm literally Billy no mates"

"What brought you to Stockport? Can't of been the scenery" they shared a laugh "I just wanted a fresh start, you know a complete change of scenery to shitty London"

"I get that" Georgie sensed there was a bit more to it than that and hoped she'd share it with her in time "Ok well I'm just about ready. Help yourself to anything in the bathroom or the kitchen. Will I give you time to get ready?" "That would be great. Thanks, for everything" Georgie smiled and left her to sort herself out. She rifled through the limited clothes she had, she definitely needed to go shopping. Georgie was very obviously a glamour puss and extremely good looking, Molly felt a bit like a plain Jane in comparison.

* * *

Charles found himself in his usual position, stuck in the corner because Elvis felt the need to protect him from whatever it was he was protecting him from.

"How's the legs now Charlie boy?"

"Still aching"

"Corr I look forward to the day that I start getting full sentences again Chaz"

Charles kept his eyes firmly on his drink, he knew he was being extremely moody and difficult but he felt like he could be whatever he needed to be with Elvis and it was okay, and he was right. Elvis knew the score, he knew how deeply unhappy his friend was and he was there to just be whatever Charles needed him to be at that moment.

"Georgie's here so I'm gonna get another round in. Same again?"

He nodded to the same again as his eyes wondered to Georgie and her pretty little friend he'd never seen before. All glossy dark hair and a tiny frame next to Georgie's tall model like stature. She was striking and for the first time in a long time he'd noticed someone. He turned his attention away from the girls to concentrate on whatever rugby was playing on the big screen above the bar, hoping Elvis wouldn't catch him looking and no doubt push him onto some stranger.

"Evening Charles. You alright?" Georgie's voice carried over the sound of the lads getting ratted and noise of the tv much to Charles annoyance "Fine George. You?"

She could sense that he wasn't in the mood for small talk "That's Charles. He's..erm, not really himself at the moment" Molly eyed him suspiciously, quietly taken in by his brooding good looks "What's the matter with him?"

"Oh Christ what isn't he matter with him is the question" she giggled. Georgie filled her in on just enough so that she wouldn't feel offended by his standoffishness.

"Here you go ladies. I took the liberty of getting you the bottle. If your anything like Georgie here then you'll know how to put them away" Georgie slapped Elvis' arm

"Cheeky prick! Molly this is Elvis, Elvis this is my new flat mate Molly" Molly couldn't help but wonder why he was wearing sunglasses inside and why his name is Elvis

"Nice to meet you... Elvis" she smirked

She giggled as he gob shitted his way through his usual speech about himself "As you can see Molly, he's not a bit modest is our Elvis" Georgie muttered under her breath "Oi I'll have you know that my name is sacred round here. So no piss taking! Have you met Charles?"

"That miserable sod in the corner? Well, sort off" she found her eyes drawn to him, he was so bloody handsome.

Charles could feel their eyes on him as he swirled his drink in his hand, completely ignoring his audience. "He's a bit of a wounded soldier right now. Physically and mentally, so we've got to look after him! Bit on the fragile side" she saw Charles roll his eyes to heavens and knock back the rest of his drink as Elvis spoke about him.

"I am here you know Elvis. Wanker" he spat. He looked far too young and handsome to have the weight of the world on his shoulders she thought to herself.

After several rounds and bottle of wine later they decided it would be a good idea to show the Londoner what Stockport was all about "Right one more for the road then we'll get some taxis" Elvis stumbled to his feet "I'll get these Elvis, it's my round"

She watched him as he limped to the bar "Do you think give him a hand Mol? Poor bastard can hardly walk" Georgie was laughing so much at a pissed up Elvis she didn't dare drag herself away from him.

"I thought I'd give you a hand" her voice made him jump "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, just I saw you struggling and thought I'd, you know help" She hadn't meant to sound as awkward as she did "Its fine. I'm fine" his curt and cold response wasn't what she was expecting "Ok then.."

She lingered at the bar for a minute just to make sure, rummaging through her bag to make herself feel less awkward. He'd paid and was h overing, unsure if his leg was going to allow him to walk back without buckling and the last thing he needed was to hit the deck in front of this lot of piss takers and send a tray of drinks flying.

She noticed him holding the bar for support, his right leg held slightly off the ground doing some kind of routine of movements "Are you alright?" Her voice was full of the sympathy that he was absolutely bloody sick off "I'm fine. I just told you I'm fine" her cheeks flushed red as he snapped at her.

She tried not to take it personally after what Georgie has told her, she took a few steps closer to him and offered him her hand, maybe he'd respond better to physical contact. Reluctantly he accepted her help, she clearly wasn't about to piss off like he wished she would. Instead of taking her hand placed his hand on her shoulder, using it to support himself. She grabbed the tray from the bar, silently and slowly they made their way back to the table, him wincing the whole way.

She put they tray down whilst keeping hold of him so he didn't lose his balance, the others didn't seem to noticed the trouble their crippled mate had been in.

He stayed standing, stayed holding onto her for support for longer than he intended "Thank you" he winced as she moved a chair closer for him to sit. He groaned as he finally took the weight off his right leg, The worst of the two, almost hopping as he lowered himself into the chair.

He'd gone back to being quiet and unfriendly after that. Not that their exchange was exactly friendly in the first place.

* * *

"Right guys and Doris', Let's neck these and make a move. Cabs are on their way" Elvis and this rest of his mates made light work of their drinks "Who's Doris?" Molly whispered "Oh I'm the Doris. And now you are too. It's a term they use in the army for a female" Molly couldn't help but laugh, she was used to her cockney rhyming slang not army banter, she wondered how she'd found herself here in the middle of a load of soldiers on her first night in her new life.

"I think your grumpy mate over there needs to go home" she was more concerned than she should be about a bloke she'd barely met

"He'll be alright Molly. He sticks with Elvis don't worry about him. He's been through a lot, a hell of a lot. The time out will hopefully so him good. He's actually a really nice bloke when you catch him in his normal state. Those injuries he's got, they're fucking with his head" Charles' ears were burning as usual, he could tell she was asking about him by the way she kept sneaking a look. She really was pretty, her green eyes like orbs. He was struck by her kindness at the bar even after he'd been rude to her, he was also struck by his own willingness to let her help him. Something he'd never usually do is accept help from a stranger, or anyone come to that but she seems kind and genuine, like she really cared he made it back to his seat in one piece. Maybe she just wanted her drink was more like it he thought to himself.

Determined to show "Dawsey" as they'd now christened her a good time they ended up at the cheesiest club Stockport had to offer. She'd ended up sandwiched between him and some prat called fingers in the cab, and spent the whole journey trying desperately not to let her leg touch off his, unsure if it would cause him pain or not "It's not catching" he whispered in her ear, pissing her right off

"Oh.. I didn't.. I wasn't... I just didn't want to hurt you" he felt guilty when her innocent expression met his grumpy eyes. He tried to apologise but the cab had stopped and her a fingers had darted, throwing the cab fare in the window to the driver before he'd even managed to make a start on getting himself out the car "Do you need a hand mate?" The driver offered seeing his struggle "I'm fine, thank you. I just need a minute".

By the time he joined them in the line for the club they'd already been there 10 minutes "Charlie boy. You coping? You alright?" Elvis put a protected arm around him. Molly thought he was quite sweet really, the way he looked out for his friend "Fine. Although I'm not sure I should have come. They probably won't let me in, I don't fit the criteria being half crippled"

"Fuck off Charlie. Nice try mate! You're coming in" she noticed he was limping more heavily now. Maybe it was the soon to be student nurse in her that made her want to look after him or maybe it was just the fact that he was hot as bloody hell. She was only just getting a good look at him now under the bright lights of the club but he was definitely a looker.

He was tall, much taller than her 5ft1 frame and muscular under his simple shirt. Thick curly brown hair and brown eyes that could melt your soul if he looked into your eyes "Dishy ain't he" Georgie caught her admiring "Well you wouldn't kick him out of bed for farting would ya" they both laughed, full blown hysterics after a few too many vino's.

"He's single! You should have a chat if you catch my drift" "Oh no, I'm not looking for anything. I've just come out of a long term relationship. That went to shit! I'm not ready for anything yet" Georgie eyed her suspiciously "hmm well your eyes say different Dawsey, Men like him don't stay single for long"

* * *

The club was heaving and the lack of anywhere to sit or even lean was pissing Charles off. She hadn't spoken to him since the cab journey and he didn't blame her. He'd been nothing but rude since they'd met earlier that evening. His legs were getting heavy now and becoming increasingly hard to walk on. His eyes scoured the dance floor for Elvis or Georgie to let them know he was going to head back when she popped up in front of him "Beer?" She handed him a bottle, the confused look on his face suggested he didn't know why a bloody little stranger like her was buying him a drink "I owed you one. From the round earlier" she filled him in "Oh Thank you. You didn't have to worry though. And I owe you for the cab fare" the infectious giggle let out gave him butterflies "Don't worry about it " He decided out of politeness he'd drink the beer she'd got him before heading home, he'd text Elvis or send a message with Molly to let them know he was leaving.

He was just about to bend down to meet her ear when some idiot had knocked him flying, nearly completely off his feet "Oi watch it twat" Molly called after him, grabbing Charles' arm to help steady him. The shooting pains had left him dizzy and unable to catch his breath, he could see her mouth moving, she was speaking but everything was fuzzy and in slow motion "Charles!" Her hand grabbing him brought him back to the here and now

"Are you alright? Should I get Elvis?" It took him a moment before he could speak "Don't worry about me. I'm fine" he turned and legged it out the club. Quite quickly for someone with bad legs she thought as she watched him go.

Even though she'd just met him she couldn't help but feel a little rejected by him "get a fucking grip Molly" she told herself "He'd never look at the likes of you" she could hear Dave's voice telling her she'd never be good enough.

It had taken him far longer to get out of the club than he realised. His legs could barely carry him, he hailed a taxi and breathed a sigh of relief when he was back in the safety of the back seat. He put his head in his hand to try and stop the noise, his ears rang making him dizzy. He pulled his buzzing phone from his pocket;

Elvis: Charlie where'd you get too mate? Are you alright?

Charles: I'm fine just needed to get back. Enjoy the night, I'm okay.

But the truth is he was anything but okay. His life was falling apart and there was no amount of nights out with Elvis that was going to fix his broken heart or his health. He was finished and he couldn't see a way out of this mess.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well that was a welcome party and a half" Molly was searching her hand bag for painkillers, the pain thumping in the left side of her head meaning she only had one eye to look with.

"Kitchen cupboard. There's a hangover stash" Georgie pointed her in the right direction "Thanks for making me feel so welcome" "You _are_ welcome. Just showing you how us northerners do it" Elvis was almost crawling from the bedroom "Did I hear you say you was making tea Dawsey?" Molly switched on the kettle, her mind wondering how Charles was this morning "Your mate Charles, Did you hear from him after he left last night? He wasn't in a good way"

Elvis checked his phone "He went back to mine by the looks of it, he'll be alright don't you worry about him Dawsey" But she was worried. There was something niggling at her about him, she couldn't help but worry about the stranger she'd only met yesterday, even if he was a bit of a rude, posh twat.

"Right girls, get yourselves dressed. Breakfast is on me. I'll just go pick up Mr Happy and I'll be back for ya's" She couldn't help the excitement in her belly at the thought of seeing him again "Does Charles live with Elvis then?" She tried to hide her intrigue but Georgie was already onto her little crush on Captain James "No he's just staying with him while he sorts his head out. He actually lives in Bath" Molly's face fell as she googled Bath on her mobile. Fucking miles away she thought.

* * *

The car beeped outside, letting them know that Elvis had arrived "You ready Mol?" Molly was putting the finishing touches to her hair and makeup, she'd done the best she could with the short amount of time they'd been given. She piled her hair into a messy bun on top her head, pulling out some lose tendrils at the front to frame her pretty face. She'd keep it simple, opting for a casual outfit of jeans and a tank top.

The girls piled into the car, Charles occupying the front with his eyes shut. Georgie squeezed his shoulder which caused him to groan good morning at them. His eyes caught Molly's in the mirror; they were prettier than he remembered. He definitely preferred her with minimal make up – she was beautiful. He sat himself up a little straighter in the seat before closing his eyes again. A slap on the thigh from Elvis causing him jump sky high "I'm going to bloody kill you before this weekend is out"

Molly didn't want to presume having only met him yesterday but she was sure he was far to jumpy not to be suffering from some kind of stress disorder. She'd studied them during her course and he was showing warning signs, again this beautiful stranger had her worried for him.

Half expecting to pull up at some greasy spoon cafe like you'd get in East London, Molly was surprised when they arrived at a posh looking place for breakfast. Georgie gave her a nudge and a wink, walking ahead with Elvis, leaving Molly to Mr Grumpy as he struggled out of the car, this time crutches in tow. She couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. She offered her hand as she'd done the night before. He stared at it before handing her the crutches in one hand and taking the other "Thank you. I'm surprised you're being so nice to me, considering I've been such an arse" she gives him a faint smile "I understand you ain't in the best place right now" She steadies him on his feet and passes him his crutches "where were these last night then?"

He laughs at her stern nurses attitude "I don't need them all the time, just as and when if you know what I mean. Last night wasn't one of my better ideas" she walks at his pace beside him, her hand protectively settling itself on the small of his back as she guides him through the busy street. He enjoys her touch, it's been so long since someone other than his surgeon or his physio or even Elvis had made physical contact with him. He hadn't realised how much he'd missed simple contact with people

"What happened?" Her question bought him back to reality "I was shot, in the legs and in the stomach. Nearly didn't make it" the expression on his face told her that was all she was getting, like he'd gone back inside himself again, back into his safe place "I'm really sorry to hear that" he gave her a weak smile as she pulled the door for him, something that irritated him no end but she was far to kind for him, he didn't want to keep taking his issues out on her.

She slid into the booth next to Georgie leaving the easier seat free for Charles to take "You 2 took your bloody time. We're hank Marvin" Elvis complained winking at an unamused Charles "Sorry about that Elvis, someone of us have limited use of our limbs today" she watched them bicker back and forth "Like a pair of kids aren't they" Georgie chuckled.

For the first time since she'd arrived she felt a little out of place with these people. They were all long-time friends; she was just Georgie's new lodger. "I'm really sorry, I completely forgot I had something urgent to do for uni today. I'd best be off" the three of them gawped at her like she had two heads "It's Saturday though. Surely it can wait til you've lined your belly" Georgie protested "Nah I really need to get on top of things, start as I mean to go on and all that. Georgie I'll see you back at the flat, I'll see you two soon I'm sure"

Elvis elbowed Charles "What? It's got nothing to do with me" they started bickering again as she threw her phone and purse into her bag "Thanks for earlier. And last night" his silky smooth voice melted her on the spot "You're welcome. Hope you feel better soon"

The chemistry between them was undeniable, it also hadn't gone unnoticed by Elvis "We're heading to the pub later. You should join us, Charlie boy here is paying" the coy smirk that crossed her lips gave him butterflies "I'll see, if I get everything done.. laters" he watched her walk leave, regretful he hadn't persuaded her to stay. "Be careful Charles or you'll add a neck injury to you list of ailments" Georgie and Elvis both chuckled as his face turned a perfect shade of crimson "Fuck off the pair of you… pisstakers"

* * *

There was absolutely nothing that she needed to do so urgently in preparation for uni that had meant she had to bolt but she felt she'd overstayed her welcome with her new friends. She'd also been taken by surprised by her butterflies for Charles, even if he'd been a moody, snappy wanker. He was so bloody handsome; she could definitely overlook his mood swings for the small amount of time they'd probably spend together before he went back to twat it up in the Bath.

She browsed the shops and picked up the texts books she was outstanding, mainly so she didn't go back to the flat empty handed and look a complete tit.

She'd half expected them to be sitting there when she arrived back at the flat. She'd treated herself to a few new dresses and a pair of shoes with the money Nan had slipped her before she left for Stockport. She had a feeling Georgie wouldn't take no for an answer when it came to nights down the pub, something Molly was secretly happy about, she hadn't had a chance to feel lonely or homesick.

Molly had stopped by the supermarket and stocked up on all her essentials and things for the fridge and cupboards on the way back from town, she'd never lived out of home before so she wasn't sure how it would work but she was more than happy to share anything she'd bought as Georgie had been so willing to share with her. She was used to fending for herself in the chaotic Dawes household.

She was half way through her cup of tea when she heard the front door go, she half expected the 3 of them to come bounding through the door but when she looked up she was taken aback by his tall frame loitering by the door. "Fuck you frightened the life out of me" she wasn't sure if her heart was racing because he scared her or because it was him, in all his handsome glory "Sorry Molly. I can go if you want me too? They dropped me back because of my sodding legs' hurting. They'll be back soon" "Don't be silly. Why don't you have a sit down?" He awkwardly limped his way to the sofa.

"Can I get you anything? I've just done a shop''

"Erm, a coffee would be great thanks. If you don't mind"

There was an awkwardness between them that neither of them had felt earlier, he sat rubbing his leg whilst she propped up the breakfast bar stirring her second cup of tea until it'd nearly evaporated. "Did you want some painkillers?" She offered but quickly wish she hadn't bothered "I'm fine" he snapped, he hadn't meant for it to come out so harshly, he hadn't meant to be shitty at all, his tone a reaction to shooting pains he'd got just as he'd opened his mouth. "I've got some unpacking to do, I'll leave you to it". She almost ran to her bedroom, if he could kick himself he would. He was so drawn to her yet he just couldn't seem to show her the real him. Not that she'd be interested in him anyway he told himself, talking himself out of apologising and trying to endear himself to her.

Molly decided she was finished making an effort with him. She'd only known him 2 days and already she found him wanky and hard work "Posh twat" she called him as she closed her door and started unpacking the few things she had.

She was happy with her new purchases; she couldn't remember the last time she bought something that wasn't from a charity shop. She'd saved every penny she could to afford this move, well what she could hide from Dave anyway; even going as far as redirecting her bank statements to her Nan's so the nosey bugger wouldn't know what she had.

He'd made her feel so bloody guilty for leaving home, told her she was letting her mother down and the kids would suffer because they'd be losing her rent, proper tried to fuck with her head. But she was happy. For the first time in a long time she was happy with how her life was going, she was finally doing something for herself. She had a good feeling about this place and the new friends she had made, although she wasn't going to include Charles in that, to be honest she couldn't wait for the miserable sod to piss of back to Bath or wherever it was he came from.

He'd fallen asleep by the time Georgie and Elvis had got back "You feeling alright bud? Need anything?" Elvis asked as he threw himself down beside him.

Molly couldn't work out why Elvis was fussing so much after a grown man, yeah he had bad legs but surely it was temporary? Nothing to keep kicking off over she thought. He'd used up his quota of her sympathy by being a complete knob.

"Is he a bit of a drama queen?" She asked Georgie as they made themselves up for their night in the pub. Georgie laughed "I can see how it would look that way if you don't know him, but _that's_ not him at all. He's my captain as well as Elvis' best mate so we know him really well. It's like when he got shot his whole life went to shit, he was a goner Molly. I had to resuscitate him 3 times before we even got him back to Bastian. He died in the operating theatre. They had real trouble keeping him alive. Even when he was out of surgery he was critical for weeks, kept having to have blood and emergency surgeries, he was in a really bad way. And his wife left him in the middle of all that! I mean, I never liked the woman as it was, he was always too nice for her but she really shit on him from a great height when he needed her the most" Molly felt bad for him "That's why he's been with Elvis. His parents work away a lot, they are something to do with Charity and he was home alone rattling round a massive great house by himself struggling physically and mentally to recover from it all. His head is fried, so we've got to look after our friend. I understand if he gets on your tits because he does mine sometimes but just know it's not personal Molly and he is really a lovely guy when you get past his shutters".

Molly saw things differently now, she would make an effort to be civil with him for the time that he was around, I mean what kind of nurse would she make if she couldn't show compassion and tolerance for someone in need?

* * *

Charles was fuming at the thought of spending another evening in a pub. He'd contemplated just pissing off back to Bath and leaving them to it but he'd never hear the end of it from Elvis.

Elvis was currently chatting up the skirt as he called them, apparently on Charles' behalf although Charles wasn't sure how true this was and they most definitely didn't share the same taste in women. His only saving grace was the fact that Georgie's arrival was imminent and that the 'skirt' would scarper. He'd found himself making extra effort tonight, his jeans were a little tighter and he was glad that his legs were feeling better than they had been this morning meaning he could ditch the crutches and try his best to hide his limp. His eyes scanned the room, hoping that Molly would be with Georgie again tonight. He wanted to buy her a drink and apologise for being such a twat.

"Bloody hell Molly. Who you dressing to impress? You look stunning!" And for once Molly felt stunning too. Her tight black midi dress hugged her perfectly and her new platform sandals made her legs feel long and slender. She styled her glossy dark hair in waves over one shoulder and kept her make up simple with just a touch of lipstick and heavy mascara. She felt as good as she looked and she'd done it for herself only, or so she told herself.

His stomach filled with butterflies the second her saw her, she looked ever more beautiful than she did last night. Classy, simple but stunning all the same. She felt his eyes on her as she made way to the table to meet them "Pick your jaw up Charlie" Elvis mocked as they sat down. He felt so embarrassed about how he'd behaved he didn't know how to strike up a conversation, afraid she'd shoot him down as he'd done to her.

"Can I get you a drink girls?" The smile on her face died as soon as he spoke which made him nervous "2 vodkas and cokes please Charlie boy. Molly is too polite to accept but I'm not". Molly watched him struggle to the bar "Do you think I should give him a hand?" she whispered to Georgie "I think he needs a lot more than a hand but you're just the girl to give it to him". Charles watched on as the girls threw their heads back in fits of laughter, making him paranoid.

As Molly made her way up to the bar he turned his back in hopes that she'd bypass him for the toilet or something "Did you need a hand Charlie?" she smiled coyly "Charles, my name is Charles" again words left his mouth in a tone he couldn't control before his brain had time to engage "Ok _CHARLES_ , do you need a hand?" He was surprised when she didn't tell him to sod off and that he didn't end up wearing the drinks if he was honest with himself.

"Look Molly, I'm sorry if I'm a snappy old sod. I really don't mean it" she smiled back at him "It's okay. I know you don't know me but, if you need to talk then I'd be all ears" he wanted nothing more than to pick up her hand and kiss every single inch of it "Thank you. And I promise to try my best to stop being a grumpy twat" She invited him to lean on her shoulder again, knowing he was struggling "Why haven't you got your sticks with you muppet? Saves all this don't it?"

"Sometimes I just want to feel normal again. They make me feel really old and for want of a better word… disabled". They walked at his pace towards a very interested Georgie "It's only for a short while though isn't it?"

He wasn't used to people taking such an interest in his recovery "Well not much longer, but this has been ongoing for a while. I was in a wheelchair for quite some time"

"Ah well see how far you've come then. You should feel proud. You look cute with your limp, don't worry what others think" he couldn't help but laugh

"Cute?" She smiled up at him, although she had to crick her neck to do so "Yeah! Very cute. But only when your smiling" she spat her tongue out at him in the hopes he'd take the joke which he did, he gave her shoulder a squeeze as he took his seat "Thanks for the hand" he spoke directly into her ear as she sat down next to him, forgetting her seat next to Georgie "Thanks for the drink" she responded, her breath against his neck made him feel euphoric.

Molly was happy to see that he was actually smiling for once "Fuck me Molly I don't know what you said to him but I ain't seen him smile like that for a long time" Elvis took the opportunity to banter with a happy Charles. Charles was feeling the best he'd felt in months, he knew he had a long way to go and that it was probably only a temporary high but she'd made him feel a bit like his old self again. She made him feel good!

After a few more rounds and far too many shots they decided to move on to somewhere a little more lively "This place is strictly mixed party only, as we've only got the 2 Doris' the rest of you need to find yourselves a tag along in the line" Elvis was barking orders like he was on a mission, on a mission to get pissed Molly thought.

"I'll go with you Dawsey" Fingers held out his hand for her to take, leaving Charles a little disappointed he'd been beaten to it, who the fuck would want to pretend they were his other half anyway? The one with the limp, who'd seen better days.

Molly gave Charles a shy smile, holding out her hand to help him to his feet "Come on you" He liked how her tiny hand fitted perfectly in his and was struck but just how kind she was being to him. She squeezed his hand tightly as she led him from the pub behind Georgie and Elvis, ahead of the rest of them.

"Looks like she's got other ideas" Mansfield took great pleasure in Molly's complete ignorance to Fingers request. "Wankerrrrrr" Charles couldn't help but laugh at his boys' banter. "You'll have to excuse this lot. They don't know how to behave at the best of time so after a few drinks they're a disaster" Molly Chuckled "I'll have to have a word with their boss then won't I"

Fingers was on her from behind, hands on her shoulder rushing her forward to make sure she made into his cab "He's our boss didn't ya know?" Fingers stated the obvious "Poor sod having to deal with you bunch of fuck muppets all day" laughter roared from 2 section as she ripped the piss out of them. She turned to check Charles had made it into the back of cab where she occupied the front seat as it pulled off without him.

"Wait! Stop! We can't go without him" she shouted "Course we fucking can. Let the Rupert get his own cab" She felt terrible that he'd been left behind, his brown eyes staring back at her as they drove off.

"Stop the cab! I'll go with him" the driver came to a sharp holt "Molly what the fuck, he's not a baby. Stick with us kid – we're where the fun's at" Fingers protested after her, feeling his chances with the elusive newcomer Molly slipping through his fingers.

She was gone from the car in a flash, dashing towards Charles who was half tempted to get a cab home, he didn't fancy limping to meet them in the line by himself and didn't much fancy his chances trying to find some random bird to cling onto just so he could join his mates… so he could join her.

"Missed me?" He turned to face the small but perfect Molly and met her cheeky grin with an equally charming smile of his own "Thought you'd ditched me. Wouldn't blame you if you had" she linked her arm with his to keep herself warm "Nah wasn't gonna do that was I? Need a posh knob like you to sneak riff raff like me in don't I?"

He threw his head back, laughing harder than he'd laughed in ages "More like you felt sorry for the cripple and didn't fancy my chances otherwise" she hated the way he put himself down "Well for a start, you most definitely ain't a cripple, you're a little bit injured yeah I can see that. But I can't see a cripple, and I'm a student nurse, or I'm about to be, so I know these things – I'm an expert. And also you haven't exactly been slapped with the ugly stick, so I don't think you'd had a problem picking up some random brass do you? So I'm doing you a favour by saving you from said random brasses and you're doing me a favour by saving me from Fingers who asked me to guess why he's called Fingers" she shuddered at the thought as he laughed before wrapping his arm around her shoulder "Deal Dawsey and let me pay the sodding cab fare this time" she enjoyed the unexpected contact between them "Deal".

* * *

Charles was proud to have her on his arm whilst they queued for the bar. He's spent the whole cab journey just enjoying her banter and the way she took the piss out of him, the way her eyes met his and lingered just a bit longer each time.

"Now before we get inside to that lot, just give me a nudge if Fingers gets too much and I'll put the little fucker on a charge" she laughed at the upbeat change in him when he mentioned Fingers "Yes sir" she saluted him "Dawes that was the most appalling salute I've ever seen" his smirk was probably one of the most pleasing things to ever grace her eyes "You'll have to get your uniform out then and show me how it's done" the mention of uniform causes some kind of shutter to come down as she feels his body tense up "Sorry that was silly of me" she rubbed his arm "How are the legs holding up?" "I'll survive" she was disappointed that he'd so easily reverted back to grumpy Charles, carefree happy go lucky Charles was definitely more fun.

By the time they made it into the bar to join the others they had some major catch up drinking to do. Fingers thrust a shot under her nose as soon as she sat down next to Georgie while Charles busied himself at the bar, keeping an eye on Fingers hoping he'd annoy the piss out of her and she'd tell him to fuck off. "For you Miss Molly" he passed her a drink, electricity shooting through his fingertips as he gently brushed her hand "Oh Thank you. You shouldn't have" he was aware his turn in mood was fucking things up with her.

"Fingers, let the Bossman sit down will ya" Georgie swatted Fingers from his seat next to Molly "That's one way to be emasculated I suppose" Charles whispered sarcastically to Molly and found himself warmed by her giggle "If I knew what that meant I'd let you know.. _Bossman_ "

For the first time since his shooting Charles was actually glad he'd be persuaded to go out, he was glad for a little bit of normality and her company. The night seemed to pass in a flash as they flirted and laughed like it was just the two of them. He didn't feel like he knew much these days, but he knew he was absolutely taken by the charm and wit of Molly Dawes.

"I'm gonna head back to the flat now, I've got to be up early tomorrow. Thanks for an interesting evening, and saving me from Fingers. I had a lovely time" She gazed at him through her lashes willing for him to join her. She said her goodbyes to the rest of the group before kissing him on the cheek "Take care of you" she whispered and like that she was gone.

She left him wanting more, she could tell by the look in his eyes when she kissed him. She was hoping he'd be brave enough to ask for her number. The night ended for Charles once she'd left "Charles James, I do believe you have a thing for our little Molly". Of course Elvis had sensed the chemistry between them, he'd spot sexual chemistry between three miles away "Make sure you get her number before you leave tomorrow, that's an order Captain" he spent the rest of the night thinking of her… Molly Dawes had really got under his skin.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! They have really inspired me to keep going! :) S x_**

* * *

Charles had fully intended to get her number and maybe even take her to lunch if she wasn't too busy. That was until Rebecca dropped her latest bombshell that she was cancelling his coming weekend with Sam in favour of taking him on a weekend break, courtesy of her new boyfriend. He'd been waiting weeks to see Sam and she was being a spiteful cow, purposely stopping him from seeing his son. She asked, no actually she told him that today would be the only day he could see Sam before he went off to rehab at Headley Court, which he'd already delayed in order to spend the weekend with Sam.

"Elvis I've got to go, Rebecca is doing her usual and trying to run my life. If I don't see Sam today then I won't see him until after Headley" Elvis pulled his sunglasses over his very hungover eyes which he rolled to Heaven at the mention of Rebecca "I'll take you to the station mate, I swear if she weren't a bird I'd knock her out" As much as Charles was excited to see his son he was equally disappointed at the thought of not seeing Molly before he went to Headley. He was cringing at the thought of asking Elvis to get her number but then thought of the Facebook option, an idea which he favoured even though he didn't really use it, but he'd rather keep things private. Elvis had a tendency to run away with things.

Molly was knackered by the time she'd got back from town but she was finally ready for uni. She showered and threw on her best jeans, taking extra care with her hair and a little bit of makeup. Her stomach was full of butterflies in anticipation of seeing him again. She could hear Elvis talking over the tv and thought how much he loved the sound of his own voice. "Morning guys" her eyes searched but he wasn't there "Morning Molly. You alright?" Georgie sat in a hungover heap on the sofa "This is a normal Sunday for Georgie" Elvis mocked as she sat in her dressing gown, still in last night's dress wearing sunglasses and an ice pack on her thumping head. Molly laughed at the thought of many more Sundays to come. She wanted to ask where Charles was but didn't want to give the game away, although she was pretty sure after last night that the chemistry between was fairly obvious. "So what did Rebecca say?" Molly's ears pricked up at the mention of Rebecca "She summoned him home the nasty cow, obviously he's had to go running to appease her" Molly was confused, she thought they were divorced. After listening in to a conversation that was clearly none of her business, she decided to cut her losses, hurt that he'd given her so much attention and then went back to his supposed ex-wife. Hopefully she'd never have to see him again.

As Charles stepped off the train in Bath he couldn't shift the feeling in the pit of his stomach. Scared he'd missed the chance with the only girl who's made him feel alive since Rebecca left. His legs were weary from travelling but with his parents working away he had no choice but to walk the 20 minutes (10 minutes if you didn't have his legs) back to Royal Crescent. He had no chance of finding a taxi and this time of day in Tourist season. He'd texted Rebecca to see if she'd take pity on his situation, she'd ignored him which was probably for the best he decided. He wondered what he'd ever done so wrong for her to be so cruel. She's left him while he was on his deathbed and has made his life difficult ever since. He didn't consider himself a bad husband, obviously he was absent a lot due to the army but she knew the score when she'd met him. When he was present he was just that, present. He considered himself a good father to Sam, loving and attentive and as much as she had pushed him away, he tried to be the same with her. The truth is he'd felt unloved for a long time before she finally left, although it still blindsided him. He'd used his time on the train to move his rehab at Headley Court forward; he'd start tomorrow and hopefully be another week closer to being fit again. He'd also added Molly on Facebook after some careful investigation of Georgie's page. She hadn't yet accepted, leaving him worried that he'd have to wait out until his next trip to Stockport to see her and finally get her number. He wanted to spend every second talking to her.

* * *

 _2 months later_

She was finding uni a lot harder than she expected. It's not that she didn't have the brains for it, but a few too many fresher's nights on top of hers and Georgie's weekend sessions were starting to take their toll. She'd decided to finally start applying for jobs to fill her time with something other than drinking. She's been lucky that the way her lectures had been scheduled it allowed her plenty of free time which she now planned to fill working, before the savings ran out. Dave had already tapped her up twice for money since she'd left, telling her the family were starving and it was all her fault for fucking off to uni, although Bella tells a different story and told Molly exactly what she knew about the money she'd given going straight behind some grotty bar somewhere. She decided that once she had a regular wage she would send Belinda money directly, for her to do as she liked with. She liked the idea of her mum having a bit of money to herself. It had taken her much longer than she thought to stop thinking about Charles. Once he stopped being a twat he'd made a big impression on her, with his chocolate brown eyes and cheeky smirk. She hadn't asked Elvis or Georgie but she had hoped he'd be back sooner rather than later. She'd been on a few dates with lads from uni but there just wasn't that same spark as she'd felt with Charles. She felt a connection she couldn't explain with him.

He was making slow progress at Headley. They were pleased that his range of movement was improving and he was relying less on crutches. He was still suffering from agonising pains which some days would set him back and prevent him from doing his rehab but overall they were pleased with how he was going. He'd checked Facebook almost daily to see if she'd accepted his request, he took the fact that she hadn't as the sign that he'd ballsed it up. He wanted to ask Elvis of her but thought that was a little obvious and desperate. Part of him was jealous that Elvis could see her so freely. Rebecca was doing her usual and making his life hell. All she seemed to care about was getting money from him, he was half tempted to cut down his child maintenance and tell her to lay her own rent but he was too much of a gent to do that. He'd asked if Sam could visit him for a day at Headley, he was feeling low and lonely and his little boy was just what he needed, his request met with a less than polite no.

Elvis: Charlie boy, how you getting on? When you coming back to me man?

A text from Elvis always lifted his spirits, although he'd never let Elvis actually know that. He'd been a damn good friend to him over the years, especially since his divorce and during his recovery. Charles had been the one to introduce Georgie and Elvis, although sometimes when they were rocky and volatile he'd wished he hadn't. Despite the fact that sometimes they absolutely kill one another, he felt they were made for each other and he wanted that too. Someone to rely on when things got tough, someone he love and care for. He was old school romance and liked to make a lady feel special. There hadn't been anyone since Rebecca. He felt he had so much to give but who would want him now? He'd always been quietly confident, he was well aware that he seemed to be easy on the eye to most women but now he was some washed up army captain with a very obvious limp.

Charles: Elvis how are you? I've got some business in London when I leave Headley, after that I'm all yours! If you'll have me?

Elvis: Ever the gent eh Charles! Good luck with the rest of your rehab, there's beer in my fridge with your name all over it. You know you're welcome anytime! Think about my offer mate, move in! Uncle Elvis will look after you ;)

* * *

Since starting uni a few months ago, Molly had been itching to get back to London and the little bleeders. She was bored shitless on the train from Stockport to London, she was finally going home. She was meeting Bella in Oxford St, both girls desperate to try out the massive Primark and spend up on loads of stuff they probably didn't need. Obviously Bella was bloody late. She stood on the corner of Regent Street waiting in the freezing cold for her little sister to appear.

Molly: You better hurry up or I'll piss off to Primark without you.

She decided to take a slow stroll to keep the blood flowing, it was taters standing there in the wind. A tall, dark mop of curly hair caught her eye, she watched for a minute as the tall, dark and handsome bloke limped passed her. She reached out her hand to grab hold of him in the crowd but she couldn't catch him. The advantage of him being so tall is that she could easily follow him. He was going bloody fast for someone with a limp. "Charles!" She shouted across all the heads that stood between them. He stopped for a minute at the call of his name but she was so bloody small he didn't see her in the crowd. Her heart raced as she followed him, leading them to some poncy coffee shop. "Is this whole shop for coffee?" He'd recognised that cockney accent anywhere and was smiling before he'd even turned around "Molly?" "Charles" They stood smirking at each other, the snobby cow behind the counter cleared her throat, waiting for him to acknowledge her. Neither of them could wipe the smile from their faces "So Molly. How's Stockport treating you?" She wanted to tell him it had been shit since he left "Can't complains really, keeping my head down and all that" "Glad to hear it! What brings you to London?" she couldn't wipe the smile from her face, she couldn't believe her was there in front of her after all this time "Well I'm home for the weekend and was meant to be meeting my sister for a bit of shopping but looks like she's stood me up. What brings to here? Don't tell me you came all this way for bleedin' coffee?" She thought it was cute how his cheeks flushed pink "You've caught me red handed, I have indeed come all this way for coffee" she threw her head back, howling with laughter "That's dedication mate I tell ya. How have you been? Have you finished your rehab?" He paid for the coffee and ushered her outside "I've finished my inpatient rehab as of yesterday. I'll still be having outpatient sessions though. I'm actually just on my way up to Stockport now, I know Elvis has been missing me" They we're both gutted at the thought of missing each other, he was hoping to take her for a drink.

Bella: Sorry bitch face, I've been held up at work. Go Primark without me, don't forget to buy me something nice! See you at home xx

Molly rolled her eyes at her phone "Everything okay?" he looked so cute when he's concerned "Yeah. Well I've definitely been stood up. Little cow is stuck at work" she noticed him leaning now, most probably to relieve the weight off his legs "I've still got awhile until my train leaves. Would you like to go for a coffee with me? Or a drink? Your choice" her heart started doing flips "A coffee would be lovely, thanks" He lead the way to the nearest coffee shop. After some careful consideration he went for the strongest coffee on the menu "Molly what would you like?" "I'll just have a tea please, not into fancy coffees like you mate" He'd actually already missed his train but he decided he couldn't pass off the opportunity to spend some time with her "So Molly, I had a really good time with you that night" they were giggling like school kids and he wanted to tell himself to pack it in and behave like the 29 year old soldier that he was. "Ditto" she replied coyly "I was hoping to see you the next day, but I heard you got summoned home by your wife" "Ex-wife" he corrected. She was resisting the urge to stroke the back of his hand as he gazed at her across the table. He decided that before anything went any further he'd get her bloody number, before she disappeared into a puff of smoke and he'd regret not asking her again. He handed her his phone "Cheers but I've already got one" she spat her tongue out at him "If you don't mind, I'd love to take your number. I wanted too on that night but never got around to it" she keyed her number into his phone and couldn't quite believe her luck, this handsome bloke who she couldn't stop thinking about wanted her number; he wanted to talk to her.

"Don't have any ex-husbands kicking about that I should know about?" They laughed "Nah I haven't got that kind of baggage. Plenty of other baggage though" He'd wondered if now was the right time to mention he had a son. He presumed she'd already know from Georgie or Elvis, but he wanted to tell her himself just in case, with all the talk of baggage he decided against it for now. The chemistry between them was once again undeniable. He couldn't believe he was finally getting his chance to get to know her. He'd felt so low and so hopeless over the past few weeks during a long and lonely rehab, she felt like the light at the end of the tunnel. "As much as I really don't want too, I'd better get off" Molly checked her phone to find curious texts from her sisters, she'd been hours "I'm buzzing after all these teas and coffees" he laughed "When we're both in Stockport at the same time, I'd love to take you for a drink. Just the two of us? That's only if you want too?" She thought the slight shyness in his question was cute "I'd love that! How long are you staying for? I'll be back heading back to Bath tomorrow evening" He had planned on it being just a flying visit but she was like a magnetising force, he wanted to be wherever she was "It was meant to be just the one night, Elvis has missed me apparently. But who knows, I could be easily persuaded" the smirk across his face made her melt "well maybe I'll see you tomorrow then. Enjoy your train ride! And thanks for the caffeine"

She kissed him on the cheek, always leaving him wanting more. She took one last look at him over her shoulder as he watched her go, still smiling.

* * *

She's regretted even bothering to go back home. She's been home no more than a couple of hours and Bella had already pissed off somewhere and Dave was treating her like shit. She made herself busy cleaning the kitchen while she waited for her mum to get back from wherever she was with Shazza. "Don't s'pose you could spot us a score could ya? For your old dad?" "What me old Dad that was calling me a traitor and a selfish cow five minutes ago? Piss off! I'm not even working properly. Why don't you try getting off your arse for once and earn some money for yourself instead of sponging off your kids all the time! You make me bloody sick do you know that" She had her coat on and was on her way out the door before he had the chance to retort. That selfish prat had spent enough years putting her down, she was better than him and always would be.

Molly: I'm sorry mum but I've had to head back to Stockport, I forgot about an important essay. I'm sorry and I love you xx

She could hear laughter as she let herself into the flat "Dawsey. we weren't expecting you back til tomorrow! Everything alright?" "Yeah fine. Long story" They could tell she wasn't in the mood to talk about her short trip to London "We're heading out in a bit, karaoke, Charlie boys favourite! You never know he might even sing you a song" Elvis winked as she felt the heat rising in her cheeks "I'll get changed then, you know I can't say no to you lot" Elvis clocked the smile that had appeared on Charles' face since she arrived back "Get in there mate" he whispered, punching the air. Charles rolled his eyes "shut it will you" he spat, necking the last of his beer. This was set to be a great night after all. She settled on some dark blue jeans and a white blouse with just a hint of cleavage on show. Pairing her outfit with some killer high heeled boots, the pair she had conveniently forgotten to give back to Bella. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she poured herself a glass of wine "drink?" She offered, feeling his eyes on her. Georgie and Elvis disappeared to the bedroom for a fumble before they headed out, Tell-tale giggles giving the game away. He joined her in the kitchen and wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her "Was everything okay at home Molly?" she looked up to meet his concerned eyes "Yeah was fine. How was your journey?" The last thing she wanted to do was talk about her dad with him of all people. She imagined herself planting warm kisses on his lips, the more time she spent looking at him the more she realised just how handsome he was. "Perv" he dragged her awkwardly from her daydream "What? Piss off don't be so up yourself" she giggled, playfully pushing at his arm. His handsome smirk ignited a tingle within her "I really enjoyed today" "Me too. Like I said I'd love to do it again, and sooner rather than later" He stepped forward closing the space between them and picked up a single dark curl, she looked up, and silently their eyes communicated their want for each other. She was waiting for him to kiss her but their eyes seemed to be having a conversation all of their own. He leaned forward before having to steady himself, shooting pains in his worst leg nearly knocking him off of his feet "Sorry I'm so sorry" She wrapped her arm around his waist to help steady him "its ok. Sit down" "Perfect fucking timing as always" he grumbled to himself as he limped to the sofa "What exactly is wrong with your legs? If you don't mind me asking" She sat down beside him, the warmth of her body had him yearning to touch her. "They were more or less blow to pieces. I'm lucky I still have them to be honest, they were in a really bad way. The right one took the brunt of the shots, hence the pains that always time themselves so perfectly" His hand automatically massages his injuries "Have you thought of trying professional massage? It improves the circulation, some say it improves healing" "I haven't actually no. The army have to okay any outside treatment I receive"

She kneeled in front of him, rolling up his jeans "Molly my scars are horrific" his hand meets her to stop her, his eyes full of fear of her seeing "I'm not scared of your scars Charles " He believes her, as self-conscious as he is about the scars he's never shown anyone that didn't need to see them, he believes she won't run away from the monster he thinks he is. Her dainty finger trace over the lines of puckered skin and angry red lines. Their eyes burn into each other as her fingers stroke away his pain "They ain't that bad, they'll fade in time" he shifts uncomfortably as her fingers make him tingle. She rolls his jeans down and pulled herself to her feet, necking her wine to compose herself after a moment which felt so intimate. "Sorry guys. Was just trying to find a dress for tonight" Georgie and her fresh bed head make their way to the bathroom to finally get ready for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again he was memorised by her. Everything about her made him feel alive; he'd never met a girl who made him laugh so much. From her cockney slang to her witty comebacks every time fingers tried it on with her, he was hooked. The arrival of Smurf was the only downer for him. Charles hadn't seen him since that day on the bridge and it took him right back. He'd never visited him or even apologised for putting them in danger. Molly didn't know Smurf but she sensed the atmosphere as soon as he landed into their private karaoke booth. "Who's the Welsh twat?" She whispered to Elvis "That's Smurf, he's one of Charlie's men, although I don't know why he's here. He's not welcome as far as I'm concerned"

Molly had already caught Smurf's eye, he thought it was a fantastic idea to send her a magnum of champagne "Who's this for?" "It's for you. I'm Smurf or Dylan if you prefer. I'd really like to get to know you" Georgie nearly spat out her drink in mock humour at his forwardness as Charles slowly started to recoil into his seat, uncomfortable in his presence. "Erm I appreciate it and all that but can you send it back" Fingers and the rest of the lads heckled Smurf as Molly pushed the bottle towards him, turning her attention back to Charles "I'm not sure what's gone on here, with you two I mean but this twat is already doing my nut in" she brushed her thumb along his knuckles "Are you okay?" He nodded, not quite able to bring himself back to the party yet, he was still on the bridge, His heart was racing and he was sweating "Want to go out for some air?" She offered her hand and pulled him to his feet "Elvis something is wrong with him" she whispered as she shuffled by him "its okay Molly, I'll take him from here"

Elvis protectively led Charles outside "What's going on here? What am I missing?" Molly was relying on Georgie for answers "Smurf is the reason why Charles was shot. He threw a hissy fit on the bridge; he'd got himself involved with Rebecca and chose that moment to reveal all to Charles. The shit really hit the fan and Charles was hit. He nearly died in my arms; it was so bad Molly I can't even tell you. His stomach was pumping blood and his legs were in bits, there was only me and I didn't have enough hands" Georgie's eyes filled with tears as she recalled that day "it's okay you don't have to tell me anymore. Smurf was shagging his wife? What a cheeky wanker" Molly took an instant disliking to Smurf, she'd already decided he had a face that she'd like to punch" he took the opportunity to slide into Charles' seat next to her "Look I'll be straight with you Smuff or whatever your name is, I don't like you and I don't want you anywhere near me, so piss off" He laughed "I do like a challenge Molly" she rolled her eyes "I heard you also like other people's wives too" he sat in silence for a minute, wondering how to get around this "Look I'm not proud of any of it, Rebecca or what happened to the Captain. I actually came here to make amends before I return to duty. I just want to get to know you" "well you can get to know me from over there, in silence" she packed him off and made her way to the bar. She hadn't known Charles long but she felt fiercely loyal to him. She watched as Elvis took care of his friend through the window, surprised but glad that a gobshite who loved the sound of his own voice could be such a lovely friend.

The lads from the platoon seemed to be getting a bit too rowdy "Fuck me that lot are playing up. Regret inviting Fingers now, he's brought the rest of them along, might tell them all to sod off out of our booth" Molly passed Georgie a shot "I don't know about you but I need this after listening to that little blue prat" they downed their drinks as Charles and Elvis met them at the bar. She smiled shyly at him, hoping he knew her loyalty was with him "Sit down lads, I'll get you a drink" "I'll get them in Molly, it's my round but will you wait for me?" her heart flipped.

Elvis and Georgie pissed off somewhere, presumably for another fumble "I'm sorry that he's made you uncomfortable, I've told him to sod off" Charles smiled at her appreciatively "You don't have to do that. You're a free agent if you want to get to know him that's up to you" he lowered his head to the ground scared that she might take his approval and run with it "I don't want to get to know him.. I want to get to know you" She put her arm around his waist and pulled him closer to her, he winced, not used to physical contact or someone being so close to his wounds "Are you even meant to be out and about this much? You're in pain" "Not really but beats being alone" she felt a pang of sadness in her heart, how could this beautiful man be so lonely? He liked the feeling of her arm around him, her hand protectively on his back. He placed him arm around her small shoulders, she fit him perfectly.

He paid for the drinks that took forever to come as the ruckus from their booth was growing louder, getting attention from the bouncers "I'd better go and make sure that lot are behaving. Can you manage?" "I can manage yeah. Why do you have to sort them out though? They are fully grown twats" he laughed "That's exactly it, twats. And if they get into trouble it ends up being my problem anyway" he struggled off in the direction of the commotion, trying his best to hide his limp. He was so used to trying to hide it now it had become second nature.

Georgie joined her at the bar "Bloody hell still waiting?" "Disaster innit. Charles has had to go and sort that rowdy lot out" "That's the last time I invite them anywhere. Bunch of tossers" Georgie was dying to ask her what was going on with Charles, she'd already seen the chemistry between them, and how kind Molly was to him "Molly can I ask you something?" Molly rose an eyebrow "Go for it" "What do you think of Charles?" She considered her response carefully, she didn't want to jump the gun and say there was something and get it wrong "I definitely fancy the arse off him that's for sure. I'd like to get to know him, would that be awkward though? Would you and Elvis mind?" Georgie laughed "Seriously why would we mind? That is one fella who deserves a bit of happiness and if that's with you then I support you both 100% I haven't known you very long but I can see you both really like each other. Go for it" Molly smiled to herself at the thought of something between them. She'd been single since Artan and was more than ready for something to blossom between them.

* * *

"I may be out of action but I'll still have you all put on charges of you carry on acting like the massive cocks that you are" He was shouting as the finally returned with the drinks, Molly found the authority he exuded strangely sexy "You may be injured but you're still fierce" she winked as she handed him his drink, sitting as close to him as possible. Smurf was sat to the other side of him, they were deep in conversation. She could sense the tension, not only between Charles and Smurf but the rest of them were so shit faced they were arguing with bouncers and passers-by. Georgie eyed Elvis to break up the conversation between Smurf and Charles, she knew he was too much a gent to engage in anything but she was worried about where this conversation would take Charles too in his head. "So Charlie boy" Elvis forced himself between them, breaking up the conversation "When am I gonna see my boy? My Sammy? You tell that Rebecca that uncle Elvis is missing his boy" The heat rose in Charles' cheeks, he still wasn't sure if she was aware he had a son but he hadn't got the chance to tell her himself. She was overly surprised to hear of Sam, a little pissed he hadn't mentioned a child to her himself. She turned herself away from him to chat to Georgie, his hand searched for hers but they were clasped firmly around her drink, he'd fucked it he though, she's turned her back on him like everyone else.

He tried to talk to her but he couldn't seem to get her attention, the noise levels in the room were so high he could barely hear himself think. She excused herself to the toilet and he'd tried to follow but was separated by the crowd. A scuffle broke out in his path, Smurf swings and punches sending people flying and ducking for cover, Charles tries to calm him, spotting the cops outside and to be honest he really can't be arsed with the paperwork it would involve. Smurf fights like a caged animal. In the commotion Charles is knocked to his feet by the fat bouncer who's been gunning for Smurf all night, pain shoots through his leg and his stomach, he can't get to his feet, his ears buzz and his whole body is shaking and sweating. He hears gun shots that aren't there as Georgie appears in front of him. He puts out his hands to touch her making sure she's real, he can't seem to get his bearings and the noise of gunfire out of his ears "Charles listen to me, It's Georgie, I'm here and you're okay, hold my hands Charlie, Come back to my voice"

He closes his eyes and he's well and truly stuck in that moment, he can't detach himself from the bridge, bring himself back to the here and now even though in the back of his head he knows it's his mind playing tricks on him.

Molly emerged for the toilets to the commotion, not sure what's going on, she bypasses the empty booth as she makes her way through the crowd. She sees him there, fragile and in a state of panic. She'd studied PTSD as part of her course and knew exactly what she was looking at. Georgie was on her knees in front of him, she grabs Elvis pointing him in the direction of Charles and rushes there right behind him. On her knees beside him she tries to coax him back to her "Charlie what's happened?" He can hear her voice but he can't bring himself to her "What are you experiencing Charlie? Your safe, remember that was then and this is now and your safe, your with friends and we'll keep you safe" his eyes lock with hers "You're okay, your safe and your with friends. You're safe" she repeated, bringing him back to her "Can you stand Charlie boy? Let's get you out of here" Elvis helps him to his feet but his leg gives ways "My leg has gone, I can't stand" Elvis wraps Charles arm round his shoulder and helps him from the club "I'll grab our stuff Molly, stay with him please" She places one hand on the small of his back, he feels her, she is what he needs.

The intensity of how much he needs her scares him. How can he be so dependent on someone he barely knew? Elvis parked him on the bench outside the bar "I'm gonna get us a cab mate. You stay here, keep off that leg, Molly is with you and Georgie will be out in a minute. Keep breathing okay? You're safe bud" he pulled Charles into a hug.

He finally had control of his breathing again "Molly I'm so sorry" he took her by surprise "What you sorry for? You have absolutely nothin' to be sorry for" she sat down next to him and used her sleeve to wipe the sweat from his face "I didn't tell you about my son" she was touched that despite what he was currently going through he was thinking about her "You silly numpty. You don't need to say sorry. I bet he's a cutie. Why don't you show me him?" she thought maybe by talking about Sam she'd take his mind off of his racing heart, he fumbled for his phone and showed her his lock screen. "He's adorable, looks just like you" Dark chocolate brown eyes stared back at her, just like Charles' "You must be really proud" "I am. I just wish I could see him more. His mother makes it difficult" she squeezed his hand, she doesn't have anything to offer him in regards to kids and divorce "How's that leg? Do you think you can walk?" Elvis pulls up in a cab "No I can't" he groans in pain as he tries to stand "I'll go one side, Elvis the other" they help him into the cab followed by Georgie "Right let's get him home then we can assess the leg" a concerned Georgie in full medic mode piles in the cab b "What happened to smurf?" "Really Charles? Once again he's responsible for you being hurt and your still worried about the twat, get him fucking our of our platoon before I kill him myself" Molly didn't let go of his hand the whole journey home, squeezing and stroking him praying he would be okay.

* * *

"Molly I don't know about this leg, what do you think?" Georgie had checked him over but was worried about his inability to stand on it "If he can't stand them he needs an X-ray. Better to be safe than sorry with the injury history" "I appreciate it, but I'm okay I promise. It's just the impact that's all. I already feel like an absolute cock as it is" he was embarrassed, she'd seen him at his absolute worst "Charles you really should get checked over. I might be able to pull a few strings and get you seen right away" if any of my class mates are on shift. He was too tired, his body drained from his panic attack "Please can I just sleep first and see how it is in the morning?" Molly and Georgie looked at each other, giving in to the puppy dog eyes that pleaded with them, going against their better judgement they agreed "You're to rest though. If you need anything you are to call one of us" Georgie barker, he nodded in agreement and settled himself into the sofa "I'll leave you to it" Georgie squeezes Molly arm, fully aware of the affect that she'd had on him during his attack "Look after him won't you?" "I will"

She stroked his forehead, he was still clammy "oh Charles. What we gonna do with you?" his eyes flickered open "I feel and absolute idiot, honestly and absolute fucking prat" she could sympathise with him, it can't have been nice to be stuck in that situation in front of a bar full of people "If it makes you feel any better I've been in worse states than that and I don't even have PTSD" he chuckled "I struggle to believe that" "Oh you believe me mate, one too many vinos and it goes proper tits up. Come on, you're not staying here, you can bunk in with me. No funny business though or I'll break your other leg" she spat her tongue out at him, something he usually found irritating but she was cute "I can't do that Molly" "Why not?" "It's your bed and you probably don't want to share it with some near enough stranger" she attempted to pull him to his feet "I'm offering and you're not a stranger. Come on I can't pull you up without you helping a bit, you're coming in with me no arguments"

She pulled him up to his good leg "Right arm round me neck, ready?" Once again he was blown away by her, she'd shown him more compassion in a few weeks than Rebecca had in their entire relationship "How are you single Molly?" She laughed "I told you, I'm a bloody nightmare after a few" he threw his head back in laughter, she'd brought him back to the here and now and he felt better just being around her "You Molly are an angel!" She smiled "Can I get that in writing? Can you forward it on to my dad?" she helped him pull off his jeans and settle into bed "Remember no funny business" he smirked and she settled into bed next to him. He wanted to wrap his arms around her. She was even smaller than he'd realised "Before we piss off to sleep, do you need anything? Don't be afraid to wake me if you need too" She made a last check on his now swollen leg and gathered up cushions from the sofa for him to rest on and Georgie's hangover ice pack "Keep it elevated"

She resisted her urge to kiss him, it wouldn't be right after earlier. She sat down and traced his scars once again "They look angry" he loved the sensation of her fingers on him, he leaned forward and took her hand, gently pulling her closer to him, Their eyes once again having a secret conversation. She took his face in her hands and kissed him, gently parting his lips with her tongue, his hands moved to her hips, adjusting himself so he could hide his erection. He was happy with kissing; he didn't want to frighten her with too much too soon. Her arms moved to around his neck "You are so bloody handsome" she whispered "And you are beautiful" she started to kiss down his neck, tempted to go all the way, giving into the ache for him between her legs. "I want you" she whispered and he wanted her to more than anything, but he also wanted to wait, for her sake.

She pulled his t-shirt over his head, her hands moving straight to his scars "Ugly aren't they" he needed her approval, her reassurance that she still liked what she saw "They're part of you ain't they. Part of what makes you, you" she kissed every single scar on his stomach not once taking her eyes off his. She watched as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of her lips where he'd been caused so much pain. She wished she'd known him then, so she could have been the one to fix him sooner "Does it still hurt?" "Like hell" her heart was full for him, she didn't know what it was but she knew he needed her and she was more than happy to be whatever he needed. Of course she was hoping it would be something meaningful but her craving deep within for him was telling her to take whatever she could get.

He winced, the pain in his leg now becoming too much "We really should take you to a&e" he shook his head "Let me enjoy just laying with you first" She settled herself into the crook of his arm, her hand tracing the his scars once again before leaning up to kiss him goodnight before they fell asleep entwined in each other, in more ways than one.

* * *

Poor CJ! :(

Sorry to any Smurf fans, He's a bit of a naughty boy in this world.


	5. Chapter 5

He woke the next morning, the usual nagging pain in his leg, much worse today. She was curled up perfectly, her head warm on his chest with her arm protectively across his torso. It was the best he'd slept in months, peaceful and dreamless. He stared down at her pretty face, she was perfect to him. Her dark eyelashes fanned across her slightly flushed cheeks from the warmth of their bodies.

He kissed the top of her head hoping this would be the first of many mornings that he'd wake up to her. Gingerly he attempted to wiggle the foot on his freshly reinjured leg, pain shooting through him causing him to flinch and wake her "Hey you" she stretched, her hand automatically reaching for his, as she leans up to kiss him "How is it?" She nods to the leg "Hmm I'm not too sure. I'll find out in a minute when I stand" he knew it wasn't going to be good.

Neither of them wanted to move from this bed, enjoying the warmth of each other "Did you sleep ok?" "Like a log" he watched her as she finally broke contact between them, she passed him his t-shirt even though she was more than enjoying the view "Coffee?" "Please. I'll join you in a minute. Need some time to get going" She didn't know how to behave around him, she wanted to kiss him, wrap her arms around his neck and just be his but insecurity was getting the better of her.

"You stay right there until I get back, just in case" "You know Molly you'd make a fantastic Medic" She laughed "You can piss right off, no way could I put up with you shouting at me" he laughed, somehow he believed that she'd be a feisty one.

"I'll come with you, if I can" he attempted to stand, his bad leg protesting at his weight "I can't"

"Right well, let's get you to a&e. Don't suppose you've got your crutches with you?" "No I was trying not to rely on them, as per my physio's instruction. I'm really sorry; this is the last thing you need on a Sunday. And you've probably got work to do, I can go by myself" he looked like a little boy sitting there, definitely not a 20 something father of one, he melted her heart "Don't be silly. You're not a burden you know, I want to go with you, make sure you're alright and that" she put her hands on his shoulders and slid herself between his legs, laying his head on her stomach, he returned her affection, wrapping his arms around her waist, taking her in, hoping she'd stay.

Georgie knocked on the door "Sorry to interrupt, I wanted to see how you're doing Boss" she took a look at his leg, smiling to herself at the position she'd caught them in "A&E for sure. Fuck me sick note how much longer you gonna leave me high and dry at work for?" She jokes but she knew that more time off work was the last thing he needed "I'll get Elvis to carry you" "You will fucking not!" Molly laughed "Before I go anywhere I need that coffee!"

* * *

"Well I think a moon boot and a fracture is getting off lightly don't you?" the decline of his mood was evident "Suppose" broody and grumpy Charles had once again made an appearance "It will be ok you know" she rubbed his back, his hands no longer free to hold as he hobbled on his crutches. He wanted more than anything to share her optimism but it was another setback in a long line of setbacks in his recovery. They were already doubtful he'd ever return to service, now it was looking even worse "I'd best get back, I need get my stuff together. Meant to be on the 5 o'clock train" the closeness that had grown between them seemed a distant memory. She was worried about him travelling to Bath alone, who would be home to take care of him? "Why don't you stay?"

He couldn't bring himself to look at her, he'd slipped right back into himself feeling sad and hopeless "I have to get back. And you have uni, I've take up enough of your time" She couldn't work out why he assumed he was burdening her "Look, I don't really want you to travel all that way and I know your parents work away a lot, please stay" she fought back tears, the thought of him leaving was unbearable "I don't want you to go" he couldn't look at the pleading green eyes gazing at him, he wouldn't allow himself to be a chore for her.

She's become attached to a man that seemed to be emotionally unavailable, The contrast between last night and now was frightening. She didn't want to lose him.

"Tell me what's bothering you? I don't think it's as simple as a broken leg" He wanted to open up to her, to tell her he was scared she'd walk away like Rebecca did, that he was a shell of the man he used to be, depressed and struggling to move on from his trauma. She's been a light but he didn't want to frighten her away with his emotional baggage, she'd already seen enough, done enough.

"I just don't want to frighten you away" his sigh indicated his mind was heavy "Let's go for lunch, If you're up to it?" "One condition though?" he bargained, She rolled her eyes in anticipation for what he was about to say "You let me pay, as a thank you for being so good to me" she rolled her eyes again "You do realise that any decent human being would have done the same. Although maybe not the end bit" her eyes lit up at the memory of how close they'd been, she stood on her tip toes to reach his lips "I'm here because I want to be, Why can't you see that?" she kissed him "You don't have to feel like you owe me, you don't. So I'm treating you to lunch, no arguments"

He wasn't used to people being so direct with him, Rebecca had always played mind games, he always had to guess with her. He hated that she was still inflicting her games on him even though they aren't together.

"Do you drive Molly?" "I do but you're out of luck! I sold my car to pay for uni! Do you?"

"I do but not currently obviously. I haven't driven in nearly a year" "Well you just wait mate, once your back driving I'll be hitting you up for some cab services" he laughed, her cheekiness was endearing to him, just being with her was already pulling him back from that dark place.

She picked an American style diner for lunch, not a place he would have even glanced sideways at normally unless he was with Sam but he was glad she hadn't picked anywhere that she couldn't afford. She was tactile and attentive of him, something he hoped he was in return but he was out of practice. He leaned across the table to hold her hands, her shy smile infectious "So is this a date Molly?" She giggled "You tell me?" Her pretty green eyes melted him "I'd very much like for it to be a date. I've wanted to take you out since the day I met you" she stroked her thumb across her knuckles "Well Ditto. Apart from when you was being a complete moody twat, then I thought you could go fuck yourself" he howled with laughter "No one could ever accuse you of hiding your feeling could they Molly?" "Nope. What you see is what you get I'm afraid" he nodded "I like that"

They flirted their way through milkshakes and burgers, neither of them wanting their first proper date to end "So about this train then?" She was hoping she'd tempted him to stay "Seems I've missed it" he smirked as she giggled with delight "Looks like you'll be needing somewhere to kip then" "Well I didn't like to presume. I'm sure Georgie and Elvis will talk though" his handsome half smile had her aching for him "Let them!"

* * *

"Where the fuck have you two been? I've been worried sick" they'd both been completely oblivious to Georgie's missed calls and text "Boss what did they say? Broken by the looks of it? Sit down!"

Georgie made him comfortable on the sofa, eying them both suspiciously "Right tell me about the leg then tell me what's going on between you two, I need to know" She giggled "Its broken Lane, simple as that" her face was full of sympathy "Ah Charlie. Have you told the Major? I'll fucking kill Smurf myself. You'll have to stay here you can't go back to that's empty house in this state" Elvis was exhausted just listening to her "Jesus Georgie take a breath will you. Let the man settle down" Elvis slid into the sofa next to his friend "You relax mate. But first tell us about you and Dawsey" laughter filled the room as he looked to her for reassurance "We're getting to know each other, in the I'm going to take her on a few dates capacity" Georgie started clapping like a seal and squealing "Ah I'm so happy for you" "Calm down Lane" He ordered, worried she was making him sound desperate, that couldn't be any further from the truth. He had waited for someone extraordinary and he hoped he'd finally found her.

"I dunno about you lot but I'm knackered. I'm gonna lay down for a bit" he hobbled into the bedroom behind her "Are you sure you don't mind me staying?" His expression was coy "Of course I don't numpty. Why don't you rest too" they settled onto the bed, Molly slotting into her space in the crook of his arm "Tell me about your life in London?" She laughed "It was shit! Why do you think I came here? Couldn't get away quick enough" he'd wanted to know more, more about her life and those in it. She'd known about his ex-wife and his son but he knew barely anything about her.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" He kissed her head, taking in the floral smell of her hair "Just this, This feels like all I need" she snuggled into him "Feels like I've known you forever" she run her fingers along his scars on his belly sending a tingle through his body "Is that a good thing?" His tone was pensive "I think so. Don't you?" "I do" He was overcome by how much he felt for her, it scared him. What if everything went wrong again? He didn't think he could go through that again, Rebecca had broken him.

* * *

She woke the next morning to an empty flat. She knew Georgie and Elvis were both working but where the hell was Charles? She pulled her phone from her bag to call him to find a text from him

Charles: I'm so sorry Molly but I had to return to Bath today. You looked so peaceful it seemed a crime to wake you. Ring me when you're free x

She was fuming that he didn't see fit to say bye to her, as far as she knew he was staying, at least for the next few days. She didn't really have much to say to him right now.

He kept checking his phone screen to make sure he hadn't missed her message, still nothing. He hadn't slept a wink, he had to get out of there, clear his head and decide exactly what this was going to be between them. He hoped she'd take his word that he was needed back in Bath but by her lack of reply he assumed he'd fucked up, made the wrong decision. A call from Major Beck gave him the excuse he needed, he was furious about the latest injury.

He dialled her number nervously hoping to hear her voice

"Hello"

"Molly! Good morning, did I wake you?"

He asked the question hoping he had and she just hadn't seen his message yet

"Nope. Just on my way to a lecture"

He was beginning to regret calling her, it was clear she didn't want to talk to him

"Molly I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye, I needed to get back. I've got to report for a medical because of this latest injury. Forgive me?"

"I s'pose so. How's it feeling?"

"It's very sore but I'll live. Have you ever been to Bath Molly?"

"Nah. Sounds a bit shit"

He chuckled at her cheekiness

"Would you like to join me this weekend? Maybe for a second date?"

He could tell she was smiling even if she didn't want him to know it

"Maybe! I'll let you know. I've got to go now! I'll call you later"

"Very well. Have a lovely day! I miss you already"

"Hmm sure you do! Good luck"

She hung up on him! He wasn't sure if it was because she was still pissed off or she was playing hard to get. He stumbled through Bath Spa Station, his phone vibrating against his leg; he rolled his eyes at the anticipation of a text from Rebecca telling him to hurry up

Molly: Charlie..

Charles: Yes Molly

Molly: Miss you X

* * *

Rebecca had agreed to pick him up from the station "Oh for god sake Charles. What on earth have you done to yourself now?" "Don't worry about it Rebecca, you never have before. What's this about Sam getting into trouble at school?" She had read him the riot act over Sam via text message at 6am "He's forever worried about his bloody father isn't he. If you're not where he can see you he thinks you're in danger and looking at the state of you he's probably right" Charles felt guilty at the thought of his son fretting over him but as per usual with Rebecca he had to take everything she said with a pinch of salt.

"How long this time?" She flicked a finger towards his crutches "6 maybe 8 weeks, like I said don't worry about it" she rolled her eyes "Contrary to what you think of me Charles I don't like to see hurt. You need to leave the army and get back to the real world; all this toy soldier shit is doing you no good"

He didn't bother to respond to her instead staring out of the window of the car he'd bought her, she made him realise just how different her and Molly were, how lovely Molly had been to him. His stomach was full of butterflies in anticipation for the weekend, if she'd come.

"Where to then? The bloody barracks I suppose?"

"Yes the bloody barracks. In silence please your voice goes right through me"

Despite what Charles thought it did pain Rebecca to see him injured and struggling. He made his was across the car park at the barracks, he hadn't said what for but she assumed something to do with this latest set back. She's reluctantly agreed to wait for him, giving the fact he was coming to see Sam after anyway she thought she'd better for once in her life be of some kind of help to him. She'd never really fallen out of love with him. She just found it extremely difficult to live life as an officers wife. When he'd come home injured and they told her it was possible he wouldn't make it she reacted the only way she knew how, she withdrew from the situation, barely visiting him, getting news only through his parents using Sam as the excuse not go to the hospital where he spent months and months recovering.

The Smurf thing was probably the biggest mistake of her life, she didn't even fancy the silly bugger. He'd shown her a bit of attention at a section night out and in her lonely state she'd slept with him. He'd taken it way more seriously than she had, ringing and texting, turning up to their house. He got a bit obsessed and it scared her. She was glad when he'd threanted to tell Charles, despite everything he was the only one who could ever make her feel safe. She thought he'd be able to pull a few strings and have Smurf sent away but it wasn't as simple as that. He didn't forgive her like she hoped he would. She'd broken him, the Captain that she married, was broken and it was because of her. She wasn't 100% sure of what happened on the bridge that day but obviously Smurf had used that moment to drop his bomb and it had got Charles shot, something she would never forgive herself for.

He'd been a shadow of his former self ever since, something she felt immensely guilty for, not that she'd ever show it. She continued to make life difficult for him because she didn't know how to behave around him, it was easier to be the wicked ex-wife than the ex-wife who regretted everything she'd done and just wanted her husband back. She'd never admit it out loud but she would give anything for him to come home, so she could put right all her wrongs and look after him the way she should have done from the beginning. He'd been in there bloody ages and she was getting agitated, she thought about barging in there and asking what they were doing keeping and injured man from resting, but he'd only scold her for interfering. She hadn't realised he'd left his phone behind; he couldn't have either because he'd never leave that lying around for her to nose through. She'd been desperate to know if there had been anyone else since, she was sure there hadn't been because he spent all his time with Elvis. She tried several pass code guesses but gave up the ghost when she realised that none of their important dates we're his code anymore. She was about so slide it back down the seat when it started ringing, She'd never heard of a Dawsey before but presumed by the name that it was one of his squaddies, she answer the call and lifted the phone to her ear

"Hey you" the voice that came through the phone was female and as she hadn't addressed him as boss, obviously wasn't a squaddie either.

"Oh Hi. Sorry it's Rebecca. Charles is a little tied up right now. Can I pass on a message?"

Molly was absolutely mortified; the last thing she'd ever expect was for someone else to pick up his phone, a woman, that woman!

"Oh no it's alright. Well maybe if you could just tell him Molly called. Thank you. Bye"

She didn't wait for Rebecca to respond before she hung up. Her heart had grown three sizes in her chest and was threatening to burst out any second. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, they shared a child after all but he hadn't said anything about her being there to pick him up, and she knew she didn't ever help him out so that was out of the equation. She tried to put it to the back of her mind as she headed off for her shift at the hospital.

"Sorry that took longer than expected. Had a lot of paperwork to deal with, thanks to your mate Smurf"

Her eyes shot up to meet his "Did he do this to you?"

"Well he's responsible yes. I don't want to talk about it with you. Just take me to Sam please"

She drove off in the direction of the home they'd once shared, she'd keep his missed call from Molly to herself, for now at least.

She wrestled with herself as she walked home from work. She wanted more than anything to speak to him, to hear his voice. But she'd called and he hadn't called her back or even texted her. She hoped that Rebecca was looking after him at least. Only this morning he'd invited her to Bath, wanted to take her on a second date ,how could things change so quickly? She'd been inundated with invites to nights out from Georgie and her uni mates; they really took the fresher's thing seriously even though they'd been there for some months already. She decided to dress herself up and head out, to see whether she could make any friends out of her uni mates and stop pining over a bloke she hardly knew.

If he'd checked once he checked a thousand times. She said she'd missed him so why hadn't she called? He'd declined Rebecca's invitation to stay with her, she was the last thing he needed, he settled onto the sofa at Royal Crescent where he'd spend the night. He'd learnt his lesson about those massive stairs early in his recovery when he attempted to get himself up to bed when no one was home and found himself stuck with no one to help him. 2 hours he sat on the stairs waiting for his dad to get home, of course he hadn't been sensible enough to stick his phone in his pocket.

Charles: What are you up too beautiful? X

He decided he wasn't interested in games; he wasn't going to wait around for her to call or text him first. He'd let her know he was thinking of her, he hadn't stopped thinking of her.

Molly: I'm surprised to hear from you?!

Charles: Why?

Molly: Well I called you earlier, as promised and Rebecca said you were busy!

The penny finally dropped. He scrolled through his call list to see the received call, how could she still be playing these games with him? Still trying to run his life?

Charles: I'm so sorry! It is not what it seems I assure you. I needed a lift to my medical and I was seeing Sam anyway so she offered. I'm sorry if she'd made it seem something more, it really wasn't. I can't stop thinking about you! X

His phone rang instant "Well that's a relief then ain't it!" He could tell she was smiling "Molly I'd never do anything to hurt you! Are we on for Saturday?"

"Hmm I suppose I can squeeze you in" her giggle was infectious and made him feel like a schoolboy again "Well If that's a Yes then I'll book us somewhere lovely!" "You're lovely" "Well Ditto" they giggled like school kids

"How's that leg? Is there someone looking after you?" "It's hanging in there. Just about! And no I'm home alone but I'm a soldier, I'm hard!"

"Well as long as you're okay! Make sure you rest, so you're ready for Saturday" His cheeks hurt from smiling "So what you doing now? I miss you"

"I'm about to head to another fresher night with some classmates and I'm definitely missing you too. When can Stockport expect you back?"

He'd make the journey back now if he wasn't so tired and sore, he'd forgotten how much being on crutches full time wore him out "I might be persuaded to escort a beautiful lady home this weekend" "Lucky girl! Do I know her? I'll have to miss you until then" She couldn't stand the thought of not seeing him for 4 more days, it seemed like far too long. She'd never really been one for romance or lovey dovey shit as she called it but there was something about him that she was drawn too, he was different to other blokes she'd met.

* * *

He'd wanted to greet her on the platform of Bath Spa but his bloody leg wouldn't allow for it. He'd allowed himself plenty of time so he could be at the restaurant ahead of her and settled into his seat before she got there, they'd spent the whole week texting and calling each other, he'd really enjoyed their chats late into the night and the little texts she sent all day long to tell him how shit her lecture was or that she was thinking about him. Molly had bought yet another new dress for the occasion, when she googled the restaurant and had a look at pictures of Bath online she decided she needed something a little more classy. Her and Georgie had enjoyed a late night shopping trip into Manchester where she tried on god knows how many dresses before they both decided on a grey and white one that was fitted but not too tight and just the right length so she didn't feel like everything was hanging out. He rose to his feet when he saw her approach, she took his breath away.

Despite relying on crutches it was important to him to escort her to the table and pull out her chair, he wanted her to feel like a lady "You look beautiful" Her smile was infectious "You don't look to shabby yourself" their eyes were having the usual conversation all of their own. All he wanted to do was lean across the table and kiss her; he'd waited four days for this moment "So how has your week been Molly?" "It's ended better than it started put it that way" He'd wondered if she was referring to him upping and leaving but decided best not to ask. The conversation flowed easily between them, considering they were very different, from different worlds. It was like they'd know each other years.

"So Charles, have you left the army now? Or will you continue once you've recovered?" It had been a question that was on the tip of her tongue since she'd seen him have his episode in the club that night "Well currently I'm on sick leave obviously, I'm hoping to get cleared for service at the end of this but they don't seem too confident, so we shall see. I don't want to leave just yet. There's still more I'd like to achieve, I'm pretty young for a Captain so I'd like to work my way up as far as I could. But this stupid thing could end it all" he pointed to his booted leg. She smiled to herself, she'd never imagined herself dating a soldier but she admired his ambition and bravery for wanting to get back to what almost killed him, she'd always wanted to better herself so she could appreciate a man who was ambitious. She was more than aware of the amount of female eyes that fell on him. And why wouldn't they, He was probably to most beautiful looking man she had ever seen. From his chiselled jaw to his chocolate brown eyes, his tall stature, he was stunning. Not a word she would ever normally use to describe a fella but she really did like what she saw.

"My parents are still away, would you like to go back to mine?" She thought he'd never ask, she'd shoved a clean pair of knickers and her toothbrush into the bottom of her clutch in the hopes he'd invite her to stay "Trying to lure me back are you?" They both giggled "Well would it work if I did?" He was pleased to see she was smiling "I was worried I'd have to go halves on a travel lodge" he threw his head back and laughed, happy she wanted to stay.

She did her best to link her arm through his as he hobbled along "Humour me for a moment?" She was confused until he passed her one of his crutches to hold, using his now free hand to hold hers. She wrapped her arm around his, tucking her small hand into his, Placing her head on his shoulder as they slowly strolled through the charming streets of Bath.

He didn't want to ever let go of her hand again but the familiar pain returned to his leg causing him to stop "You alright?" She helped him slide his arm through the crutch and continued their walk, her hand protectively on his back, and her heart firmly in love with his.


	6. Chapter 6

She stood in awe of his home in the Royal Crescent "You mean this is actually your house?" He laughed at the reaction he'd experienced so many times before "Well it isn't mine, it's my parents. But it's where I grew up" he pushed open the front door, gesturing her inside. She stood in the hallway, still in awe of a home that she'd never even dreamed would be possible for anyone she could ever know to live in "It magical at Christmas" "Are you inviting me for Christmas Charles?" she smirked, he'd already thought ahead, hoping they'd be a lot more to each other by then.

"Show me your bedroom?" He'd been avoiding the stairs all week and the thought of struggling up them in front of her was something he'd dreaded "I'm not very good on the stairs. It's not that I don't want too..." She shushed him with a kiss, she'd been dying to kiss him since she clapped eyes on him.

Her tongue was greedy and searched for his, she nibbled at his bottom lip as his hands found their way around her body, she pressed her body into his, feeling the hardness of his muscular stomach as her hands removed his arms from the loops of his crutches, one arm around his torso to steady him as the other hand slid his jacket from his shoulders.

She could feel he wanted her and she needed him more than anything "I want you Charles" he'd wanted nothing more than to make love to her but not before she was ready, she had to initiate it so he knew she was ready, with a flick of the head he motioned her towards the living room, he followed her through, his eyes falling to her perfect bum. She turned to face him, inviting him to unzip her dress. His finger traced her spine, sending electricity through her body as he pulled it down her body. She buried her face into his neck, she'd never smelt anything as good as him. Her small fingers unbuttoned his crisp shirt, flinging it to the floor, her hands finding the scars on his torso that she wished so much she could kiss away. She pushed him gently onto the sofa that was big and plush "Do we need anything?" He whispered trying not to kill the mood "I'm on the pill but if you'd be more comfortable then I don't mind if you tell me where" He kissed her silent as his hands fumbled to undo her bra revealing the most perfect breasts he's ever seen. She unzipped his jeans and pulled them from him, the ache between her legs growing more intense by the second, she needed him right now. She needed to show him what she couldn't tell him, it was too soon to tell him she'd fallen in love with him so instead she'd show.

They melted into each other, hands and kisses being planted everywhere as the passion they'd both felt from the beginning exploded. He'd been hesitant, worried he wouldn't be able to please her, his injuries holding him back but she sensed when he needed to slow down and picked up the slack, considerate of him at all times.

Exhausted they lay wrapped in each other, enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies. He ran his fingers through her hair while she breathed him in "Molly, Where do you see us going?" It was a question she wasn't expecting at that moment but she was glad he'd asked "I wanna be with you" she whispered. She'd never been one to put her heart on the line but she trusted him with it "What about you?" He kissed her head "I want to be with you too. I just didn't think someone as lovely as you would want someone like me" he hurt her heart a little bit "What do you mean someone like you?"

He thought before he spoke "my wife left me, I'm an injured soldier not really up to much for the foreseeable. I might not even have a career left at this rate. I'm covered in scars, I'm not exactly the catch I used to be. You've got everything ahead of you, you're young and your beautiful" His eyes were full of pain "You can't let what's happened to you define the rest of your life Charles. What she did to you was disgusting but things can only get better. If you could see yourself the way I see you, you'd never say any of those things" she found it hard to believe that he'd been so diminished by Rebecca and his injuries, she understood now why Elvis was so protective of him.

"This face" she planted kisses on his cheeks and a long lingering kiss on his lips "It's the most handsome face I've ever seen" she kissed down his neck to his torso all the way to his scars which she stroked gently before planting gentle kisses "These scars, they represent bravery. It's just skin Charles" she planted a kiss over his heart "It's what's in here that matters" her hands and lips stroked and kissed their way down to his legs, she undid his boot carefully resting his leg on a cushions. The scars of his better leg as he called it were not as angry as his bad leg but she kissed them anyway before making her way to his swollen and painful leg. Planting the most gentle of kisses "These legs have carried you through your hard times, and will carry you forward in life. Forward with me" His heart was bursting from the words she'd said, he'd never felt so loved "Molly" he pulled her back to him "You are something else Molly Dawes" he kissed her lips "As are you Charles James" he pulled the blankets around their bodies and pulled her as close as he could into his body. He knew then he'd never let her go.

They spent the rest of the day exactly where they were watching crap films, talking and getting to know each other, kissing and gently touching before going for round two and three. They couldn't get enough of each other "I don't know about you Molly but I've worked up quite an appetite, What do you fancy?" He finally pulled himself into the sitting position, she gently lowered his leg for him before putting his space boot back on "Suits you that does" she giggled "I'll have whatever, I'd offer to cook but I'm absolutely shit" he laughed and couldn't imagine that she could be 'shit' at anything as she'd put it "Shall we order something in? I'm a bit too sore to cook to be honest" "Fine by me" she squeezed herself in between his legs and held his face in her hands "Your too fit mate" "Well Ditto Dawsey" he kissed the smooth skin of her neck "However, If this is you trying to go another round I'm sorry to disappoint but it will have to wait" with a quick peck on her nose he clumsily stumbled to his feet "Spoil sport" he hopped to the kitchen the rifle through the drawers for a take away menu "You know they've got apps for that these days old man" he looked up to the sight of her wearing his shirt "Molly Dawes what are you trying to do to me" She passed him his crutches "Stop being a twat and use these will you, before you make things worse" "Yes ma'am" he saluted her "I'll use my phone what do you fancy? And don't say me coz that's well predictable" they both laughed "You choose and make it quick. Bloody starving here Dawes" he sat himself down on the nearest chair, his leg protesting as usual "See told ya. I'm taking you home where I can keep my eye on you" She'd order them a Chinese which she later described as 'dirty' whatever that meant he thought. He felt young again when she was around; she was his breath of fresh air.

"Are you going to show me your bedroom now? Or are guests only allowed downstairs?" She teased "it's the first door on the left at the top of the stairs, feel free to be nosey" she rolled her eyes "Come on peg leg" she pulled his hand to follow her lead "I can't Molly. I can't get up there, didn't want to make a tit of myself in front of you" she wrapped her arms around his neck "You do realised that I'm a student nurse don't you? It's nothing I ain't seen"

It baffled her how such a good looking army Captain could be so unsure of himself "I can show you how to do it properly but you Mr are coming home with me until your better. No arguments" he took her outstretched hand, she traced the blisters on his palms from the friction of his crutches "I'll deal with these too when you're up in bed" She showed him how to correctly 'crutch wanker' himself upstairs as she put it. He was glad to finally be back in his own bed, Molly by his side. She tended the blisters on his hands "You're in a right old state" he chuckled "You must be sick of looking after people" She stroked his cheek "I could never get sick of you. And you need a bit of TLC Mr James. Aren't you lucky that I happen to be the nuts at looking after people" he laughed but he knew she wasn't lying. She'd been so good to him, so loving and gentle even in the early days when he'd been an arse. He didn't doubt for a minute that her kindness extended to the strangers she tended.

* * *

Elvis was happy to see Charles in his bubble with Molly; he was finally seeing the old Charlie back again, although he was a little weary of Molly. He liked her, he liked her a lot and she seemed like everything Charles needed but none of them really knew her. She'd been around a few months now and he couldn't fault anything about her, but the fact no one knew a thing about her life outside of Stockport he found strange and he was worried she'd end up hurting his friend.

"They're going a bit fast aren't they George?" Georgie rolled her eyes at him "Listen here you, that bloke deserves all the happiness in the world and if he's found it in Molly then what's the problem?" "They ain't known each other long that's all" "And we did? You'd only just met me and you dumped your girlfriend that day. Let them follow their hearts, like we did!" He knew Georgie was right but he'd keep his eye on things, he had to protect his friend.

They'd been back in Stockport a few weeks now, Charles enjoyed every second of being with Molly. The only time they spent apart was when she was at work or at uni, he used that time to catch up on his rehab and rest. His leg was finally starting to feel better; having Molly around was making all the difference to his recovery this time around. She did most things for him, something he wasn't overly comfortable with but he was seeing the benefit of it in his recovery. Rebecca was still making his life a misery, she'd got a bee in her bonnet because he'd moved on, they were official now and she couldn't stand it. Of course she used Sam as her weapon of choice and had banned him from seeing his dad which broke Charles' heart. He made the trip down to Bath on the weekends he was due to have Sam on the slight chance she'd give in and let him see his son but she never did, much to the annoyance of Charles and his parents. His mother, Beth had intercepted a phone call from Rebecca when Charles had been resting and took her to task about how badly she treated Charles and how disgusting she was, it didn't make Rebecca budge but at least she'd had a piece of Beth's mind.

She'd always disliked Rebecca but they put up with her for Sam's sake. They'd very much felt from the beginning that she had trapped Charles, he'd always been extremely good looking and they'd always been proud of what a gent he was. She took advantage of him right from the beginning, falling pregnant before they'd even been together a year. Of course he did the right thing and married her but Beth never felt that he was totally happy.

She hadn't met Molly yet but she was thrilled to see her boy so happy again. Despite his injuries he was happy again, something he hadn't been for a long time. She even noticed the difference in him in regards to his rehabilitation, he had purpose again and something to get well for other than heading straight back to war. She already loved Molly and was eternally grateful she was bringing her Charles back.

* * *

They'd been holed up all week while Molly was on a break from uni. They'd barely surfaced from the bedroom, spending most of the day enjoying each other's bodies. Molly loved nothing more than letting him lay back whilst she got to work. He'd been finding certain positions difficult what with his legs and his stomach which still hurt when he did anything physical, something which frustrated him, he was definitely a giver rather than a receiver but it couldn't be helped and Molly certainly didn't mind.

Georgie had been driving them nut planning a surprise birthday party for Elvis "Right you two, get out here" she ordered them from the bedroom "Obviously Charles you know it's his birthday this weekend and I want to surprise him, so you're going to say you're taking him out or you need his help with something, whatever you like. And then me and Molly will get this place ready to party" Charles rolled his eyes "You know he hates surprises Lane. And he hates his birthday" "Well not this fucking year! He's only 30 once!" Charles agreed to whatever Georgie wanted, anything for a quiet life "Does Elvis still hate my guts?" Molly laughed but really it bothered her that Charles' best friend didn't seem to like them together "Molly don't be silly. It's nothing personal against you, he really likes you. No one would be good enough for his Charlie! Sometimes I think he loves Charlie more than he loves me! Don't take it personally, he's just weary after everything he's been through, he wants to protect him from everything" she knew Georgie was right, he'd never been anything but nice to her and he made an effort to include her in everything but it didn't stop her from worrying and feeling like she had to prove her intentions were genuine. Hopefully in time he would see they are the real deal. Charles pulled her into his arms "I've told you already not to worry about Elvis! Georgie is right he's just got so used to feeling like he needs to look after me, much to my annoyance but he means well I promise" she nodded and wrapped her arms around him "Rehab time soon?" "Yes unfortunately" "I'll come with you if you like?" He smiled "I'd love that! But it will be boring for you" "I don't mind, I can be your cheerleader" he laughed "Oh yes please Molly Dawes the cheerleader"

They headed off to his rehab session, her mind still heavy over Elvis. He worked harder than ever spurred on by Molly's encouragement "Go on peg leg!" She'd shout as the physiotherapist put him through his paces. He was puffed out and in pain by the end of it "Do you want to rest a bit before we head back? There's a coffee shop nearby" "That would be good" He was shaky and unsteady, she always worried about him when he seemed fragile. A coffee break was the ideal way to let his body recover and she always enjoyed the bonus flirting with him over a coffee.

He'd gone straight to sleep when they'd got back "Is he alright?" Georgie thought he'd looked a bit pale "Yeah I think he just over did it a bit" "Trying to get back out there isn't he. Although sometimes I wonder what the fuck is wrong with us. Going back for more after everything we've seen" Molly felt sick at the thought of him leaving; each day of his recovery was a day closes to him going back to what he loves.

She climbed into the bed next to him, stroking her fingers through his curls. He was restless, his breathing erratic. She gently shook his arm "Ssh it's ok baby. It's just a dream" she whispered as a tear slipped from his eye "Ssshh" His eyes flickered open, full of pain and fear "Molly?" "I'm here Charlie it's okay" she pulled him close to her, laying his head on her stomach "I was back there.. on the bridge" he finally felt safe enough to offload his feelings, glad he could trust her. He told her everything about that day, well everything he remembered and the days following. She wished more than anything she could have been there for him "You're safe now baby. Safe with me and I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again" He pulled her close to him, his hands needed to search her body as animal desire took over him. His lips moved over her soft skin as he pulled her clothes off. She returned the gesture, her greedy hands tugging at his trousers, their hands and the lips exploring each other's bodies as she straddled him, sliding herself onto him before he made electrifying love to her. The explosion he felt cancelling out the fear in his head, he'd be okay as long as he had her. She was his light and he loved her. She was worried about him after his nightmare, he'd been pale and withdrawn since, blaming pains in his leg but she knew it was deeper than that.

"When is your next counselling session?" He'd drifted faraway whilst she iced his leg "I haven't got anything booked if I'm honest" he bit his bottom lip, deep in thought "How about you give me the details and I'll get something booked for you?" He'd felt embarrassed that she'd seen him so frightened again but she never made him feel weak like Rebecca did "You Molly Dawes, you are too good to me" she kissed his cheek "I told you I'd look after you didn't I" he smiled at her, hoping she'd always feel that way about him.

He was pulled from his trail of thought by a text

Rebecca: I've had to commit to something with work over the weekend. Pick Sam up at 10am on Saturday morning please. Don't let him down.

He was of course ecstatic at the thought of spending the weekend with his boy but equally fuming at Rebecca telling him rather than asking him, he'd also promised Molly he would take her somewhere special "Everything okay?" the deep frown on his face concerned her "Rebecca has told me I'm having Sam on Saturday. I'm really sorry I know I promised I'd take you somewhere..." she shushed him with a kiss "Don't be silly. We can do something any weekend, it's not every weekend you get to see your son. Its fine honestly, I'm happy she's finally letting you see him" she kissed the top of his head "Would you like to come with me? Maybe we could go on a day out?" She was hesitant to meet Sam so early into their relationship "Maybe you should enjoy the weekend just the two of you?" He really wanted her there; disappointed she'd said no "Think about it?" "Okay" she promised. She was very much part of his world and he wanted his two worlds to come together.

* * *

"You mean to tell me, we've driven all the way here and you don't even have a session? Well blow me Charlie, that bird of yours has turned your brain to mush. If you weren't already hopping like a muppet on crutches I'd put you on them myself" Charles laughed "You love me far too much to hurt me Elvis, you know that. It must be next Friday" "Yeah well. Take me for a pint and I'll forgive you"

They took refuge in the nearest pub whilst Charles waited for the green light from Georgie who was putting the finishing touches to decorating the flat and absolutely pissing Molly off barking orders

"You're not in the pissing army now mate, calm yourself"

She's texted just as soon as they'd sat down with their first pint which Elvis had no intention of rushing. After several attempts at getting him moving, afraid of the wrath of Georgie he decided he'd have to pull on his best mate's heart strings "You alright there mate?" Elvis leaned forward to check on a huffy Charles "Think I've done a bit too much today, in agony" "Maybe you should leave Molly alone for a bit then mate... just sayin' " he quipped with a wink. He pulled Charles to his feet "Come on cripple. Let's get you back"

To say he was surprised was an understatement. Georgie had pulled out all the stops, the place was decorated beautifully, the counter tops covered in nibbles and booze and photos of Elvis. His beloved squaddies had made an appearance as well as his family. Molly and Charles found their way straight to each other. He was sorry now for tempting fate with his leg, he was suffering and wanted nothing more than to climb into Molly's bed with her by his side. As always she knew something was up, she could sense his discomforted "what wrong baby?"

He gestured to his leg with a pained expression "Why don't you rest for a bit? No one will mind" he hobbled into bed, not wanting to leave her side. She looked sensational, in a red dress that hugged her petite frame in all the right places with her glossy dark locks tumbling in loose curls over her shoulder, minimal make up - just heavy dark lashes and a red lip, inviting him to kiss her. She really didn't need much she was so beautiful.

Molly mingled with some of the squaddies; they were all very interested in getting to know the bosses Missus. Smurf had managed to sneak himself in on the coat tails of Fingers "Molly I just wanted to apologise for what happened that night. I know he ended up in a bad way, I wanted to tell him how sorry I am personally but he doesn't seem to be here"

"Oh he's here don't you worry, but unfortunately due to a broken leg that some wanker gave him, he's resting at the minute. I'll pass on your piss poor apology when he's up to it" she turned her back on him, turning her attention back to Jackie who was highly amused by Smurf's grovelling. She was busy telling Molly how she'd met a lifeless Charles off the MERT after he'd been shot, Molly wasn't sure she wanted to know but she felt rude cutting her off so endured the tail of her poor baby. Smurf once again found himself lingering next to her "Can I help you welsh wanker?" She spat, he raised his hands defensively "Hey there's not need to be like this, I just want to get to know you" he places his hand on the small of her back and leaned in closer to her "As you seem to be fucking deaf or stupid or maybe both, I'll shout so I know you've heard me clearly. I don't want to get to know you, I don't like you, I don't like the things you've done to my boyfriend or the way you think that every woman will drop at your feet. You ain't fit to lick his boots mate; I'll tell you that for nothing. Now fuck off before I show you what us East end girls are all about" He slithered back to the corner, leaving Jackie in fits of laughter behind him "Wow you don't mince your words do ya" Molly laughed as Jackie cheersed her. His handsome face caught her eye, he was wounded, he'd seen them - Smurf's hand suggestively on her back, her talking into his ear. He couldn't do this again, he couldn't lose her to Smurf.

He made his way out the door before she'd even had the chance to think, he moved surprisingly quick for someone on crutches "Charlie" she called after him "Charles come back. Where you going?" She caught up to him, reaching for his arm "It's not what it looks like I promise. You can even ask Jackie she heard every single word" the pain in his eyes was killing her "I'm not Rebecca Charles" she pleaded, pulling his body into her "I love you" she was hoping the first time she said it would be in better circumstances but this moment called for honesty and she loved him more than brown eyes were so full of hurt that she could barely stand it. Holding his face in her hands she wanted to kiss away every bit of pain he'd ever felt "Talk to me" he didn't know what to say, he wanted to believe her but he knew the kind of influence Smurf's gobshite ways seemed to have on women, maybe she was fed up of a cripple like him.

He hated that he'd become this person, insecure and full of self-doubt, he thought the old him was back, Molly was bringing the old him back. She was his light, Smurf didn't want or need her, he simply wanted what was someone else's, what was his. Smurf had long been jealous of Charles, still a private when Charles had rapidly risen in rank to Captain, but he'd always been the better soldier. And the better man for that matter. She held out her hand hoping he'd take it once more. He hesitated before accepting it, passing her a crutch to carry in her free hand so they could walk, or limp in his case hand in hand back to the flat.

If he saw Smurf he'd knock him straight out he told himself but with Molly's protective hand ushering him passed the other party goers and into her bedroom he didn't get the chance.

"Feet up. We need to talk" he did as instructed as she sat on the end of the bed and carefully removed his space boot. Kicking off her heels she made it clear the party was over for them. Her fingers delicately traced his scars, something she found herself doing often; maybe it was her way of letting him know she wasn't afraid of them even if he was.

"I meant what I said outside you know" his eyes locked with hers "I love you. I loved you from the moment I met you even though you was a moody prick" he laughed "I love you too. So much it scares me" a sad smile crossed her face "It doesn't need to scare you though. I'm not Rebecca! I really wish I could erase what she's done to you but I can't. All I can do is show you that we're not all the same. When I love someone I love them whole heartedly and I'd do anything for them. I'd do anything for you. I thought I'd been showing you exactly how much you mean to and what I'd do for you. That me looking after you would somehow show you that I'm by your side 100% with everything that comes next. Whether that be army life or civilian life, I've signed up to whatever your offering" Her words made his heart feel full "I'm sorry I jumped the gun. I'll try harder" she smiled "Thank you. You didn't need to say sorry. Just hear me and know me a little bit better" he nodded. He didn't want to spend his last few hours before he had to return to Bath arguing "You should get back to the party, Georgie will be missing you" he want her to feel he'd ruined her night "Have you seen that lot out there? She ain't gonna miss me!" She pulled off her dress and slipped on one of his tshirts "Looks good on you" he smirked as she snuggled against his body.

Despite the noise of the party they'd manage to fall asleep watching some shit film. It was becoming a bit of a habit. She was woken by Georgie "Everything alright? Ain't seen either of you all night was worried" Molly pointed to Charles leg "He weren't feeling too clever" Georgie eyes him sympathetically "I'm glad he's got you. I'll tell them to keep it down. If he needs anything let me know" "Thanks Georgie" Molly was glad he had Georgie. Whatever they'd been through out there had obviously bonded them. And if he was going to return to service, she was glad he'd be with her.

He shifted uncomfortably, always around the same time every night his leg started to give him agro. Molly ventured through the party goers to grab him a drink and his painkillers, she was annoyed to see Smurf was still lurking about the place. He was awake by the time she'd returned, wincing in pain "See the Usain Bolt act did you no good" he managed a chuckled despite his pain.

"Come with me tomorrow?" She couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes "Okay. Only if you promise to buy me breakfast" "Deal" he swallowed his tablets, opening his arms for her to take her place against his body.


	7. Chapter 7

She hadn't really been prepared for the early wakeup call but the breakfast more than made up for it "I was expecting some greasy spoon not a posh place" he chuckled "Only the best for my girl" he leaned across the table scooping up her hands "You looked so beautiful last night. I don't blame Smurf for trying it" she smiled but the last thing she wanted to talk about last night. She couldn't help but take his mistrust personally. Jackie had texted him to let him know what a keeper Molly was, he was full of guilt at the way he'd handled the situation yet here she was smiling back at him, on their way to meet his son. They'd had a quiet train journey, she enjoyed the scenery oblivious to the emotional turmoil Charles was putting himself through "I really am sorry, I've got to learn to trust again" his eyes were sad as he stared off into the distance, she took his hand in hers "Time is all you need. Lucky for you I have plenty" she smiled at him reassuringly "I never used to be like this. Being injured and being cheated on, it's changed me" "It would do. You nearly died for god sake that would change anyone. And what that cow did to you, well let's just say I'm glad you share a child with her or I'd knock her block off"

He belly laughed at the thought of his tiny Molly swinging for Rebecca "Don't know what you're laughing at. I pack a mean punch me" "I don't doubt it" he smirked.

To say she was nervous was an understatement; she still wasn't ready to meet his son. Although looking at him struggling today she was glad she was with him, he was sore and unsteady. His parents were away, Molly was thankful she didn't have to face meeting them just yet. He hailed a cab from Bath Spa station rather than strolling like he normally would, his leg was extra aggravated today, which was sod's law because today he needed to entertain Sam. Sam was very perceptive when it came to Charles and his injuries, even though he was so young he understood how close he'd come to losing his dad. He cherished every moment they shared together.

"What do you think about maybe going to the zoo Molly? The three of us?" "Hmm I'm not sure that's a good idea today, with that leg but it's up to you he's your boy" He loved that she knew him so well, he hadn't had to say anything yet she knew he was struggling and she was right there at his side. She seemed nervous and a bit distant, he was hoping that meeting Sam wouldn't be too much too soon for her but he didn't have much choice thanks to Rebecca.

"I was thinking Molly" "uh oh, that sounds dangerous" she chuckled "Cheeky mare. How would you feel if I put you on my car insurance? It's just sitting on the drive gathering dust; we could use it today and then drive back up to Stockport. You could use it then until I need it back and I'd sort you a car of your own" She was blown away by the gesture "I don't mind being on the insurance to make travelling a little easier for you but you don't have to worry about sorting me a car. I'm saving for a new one, something shit hot" he knew she'd brush off his offer of him getting her a car but he wanted too. She was always cagey and awkward whenever he mentioned money or helping her out in anyway. She was fiercely independent; he'd always wondered just how difficult her life before Stockport had been.

"I was expecting a normal car mate. Not this monster" One phone call later and she was insured to drive a nearly new Range Rover "The poor thing hasn't been driven since before I went to Afghanistan" he said whilst stroking the car "Alright mate, put her down" they laughed "Hop in then, let's collect Sammy" she was hesitant about all this, the car and meeting Sam. He keyed Rebecca's address into the inbuilt satnav as she got to grips with the controls of the car. After a little in car demo they were off "What if I crash it?" he chuckled "fuck don't crash it whatever you do Dawes. This thing cost a small fortune" she rolled her eyes "Not helping are you dickhead"

* * *

The icy death stares from Rebecca were the last thing Molly needed. She watched from the car as Charles and Rebecca were having some kind of exchange on the door step which pissed Molly off as she watched him shifting uncomfortably on his legs, she could at least invite him in to sit down while she made his life hell. He hobbled back to the car with Sam at his side as Rebecca glared from the doorway "Let's go, asap please" he pleaded after belting Sam in "Sam this is my friend Molly. Molly this is my boy Sam" "Nice to meet you mate" Sam was looking a little dejected after witnessing his mother's latest outburst "Daddy why does mummy always shout at you?" she felt sad for Sam at that moment "Mummy is trying her best scamp, so am I but sometimes even though we're grownups we don't always get it right" Molly shifted uncomfortably in the driving seat, she would rather be anywhere but here right now and Charles knew it. He felt guilty for dragging her along against her will but disappointed at the same time that she seemed hesitant to get to know Sam.

They hadn't even got to the zoo yet and Charles already knew it was a bad idea; his legs were never going to cope with this. Gingerly he climbs from the car, awkward looking Molly still in the driving seat. Their eyes meet and she gives him a half-hearted smile, she really doesn't want to do this.

She climbs out, helping Sam into his coat "There you go mate" he smiles warmly at her, she hadn't realised how much he looked like his dad until she was up close to him. The same expressive brown eyes, currently sad just like his dad's. She put out her hand to take his in the absence of his dad's hand, leading him towards the entrance with a skip. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all she thought, she had to do this for them "Come on peg legs" she giggled as they skip rings around Charles "Not funny you cheeky pair. I'm already tripping over my own feet as it is"

* * *

Charles hated that he couldn't keep up with them, after having to sit several times throughout the morning, he was more than ready to call it quits and head home. Molly could see he was struggling and tried to pick up the slack with Sam as much as she could, encouraging him into the playground with her so Charles could rest. She grabbed them some teas whilst Sam "Why don't you let me borrow a wheelchair from them?" "Absolutely not" he spat "Alright mate keep ya knickers on" she sipped her tea in silence "I didn't mean to snap. I just promised myself I was done with these things now" "Male pride eh?" He nodded, she was right but he couldn't go back to that time. Hours spent sitting in that chair, his legs failing him, his wife gone because she couldn't stand to see the shell of a man that once was just sitting there "useless" she once cruelly called him. He was utterly miserable. "It doesn't make you weak you know" he was listening even though he didn't respond "It just makes you sensible. When your body is protesting, if you listen to it you'll get better quicker. There's no shame in needing a little help along the way" he smiled at her "Spoken like a true nurse. You'd make a fantastic Medic. I'd love to take you on tour with me" "I bet you would you filthy bugger" she shuffled closer to him on the bench "I wasn't up for this today but I've had fun. He's a lovely lad" Charles smiled as he watched Sam play "Thank you, yes he is. I just hope we don't fuck him up along the way like we did each other" Molly watched him as he watched Sam, deep in thought, her need to fix him, to make things right for him stronger than ever.

* * *

"I can't cook for shit" she told Charles as she burnt a pan of beans and buttered the anaemic toast "Don't worry Molly, Sam will be grateful for anything. That boy can eat" and he was right "Mum never lets me have dinner without vegetables" his face lit up at the steaming hot beans and the fact that he was allowed to eat in front of the telly. She watched him as he sat absolutely knackered on the kitchen chair "You Alright?" He nodded his head "Can't wait for bed if I'm honest, the zoo was definitely a little too much in my current state" he sighed "It won't be forever then you'll be back running rings round Sam I'm sure" he smiled sadly, he couldn't imagine ever feeling that able again. "Listen is best get the train back up, I'm really behind and I've only got until Monday to get an essay started and finished" the disappointment on his face made her heart sink "Will you be alright?" "I'll be even better if you don't go" he pulled her towards him "Stay with me"

Torn between him and her essays, or rather the fact that she didn't want to get another bollocking for her lecturer she fought herself. His begging brown eyes pulling her in "I'm really. really. behind" she punctuated each word with a kiss "But you sir are very persuasive" She kneeled down to undo his space boot "No walking on that now the boots off. Go on, in you go and put it up" she passed him his crutches and sent him packing into the living room to be with Sam, completely overwhelmed by the day. He stopped in the door way "I wish I'd always known you Molly Dawes" she smiled at him as she took in just how beautiful he really is "Ditto" the smile he gave her was enough to keep her here "Now put that bloody leg up" He'd never felt so loved, so cherished by anyone before. In just a few short months he'd fallen completely head over heels for her. She was perfect in every way to him. Rebecca had been furious to see her sitting in the driving seat of his car. She'd already decided that she didn't like her based on their brief phone call 'Common as muck' she'd called her, once again leaving him furious.

Charles began the bedtime ritual with Sam leaving her to own devices. She wandered round the massive rooms, this place had to be 5x the size of her parents' house in Newham. Photos of Sam send a strange feeling through her. How could she feel this way about a little boy? A little boy who'd been around a lot longer than she had, who had more rights to this man than she did. She did her best to quell the childish jealously she was feeling, she'd get used to it. She'd have to if she wants to be part of Charles' life, Sam was his son and would always be his number one priority.

She moved onto the countless photos of Charles. From school to army cadets, his passing out and finally what must have been his first tour of duty. How would she ever be able to watch him go off to war? Her head was full of so many doubts; she loved him more than anything but she didn't know how she was going to get past these feelings.

"Penny for them?" He pulled her into him "Just thinking how handsome you look in uniform" she lied. He knew she was lying, even though she'd been so good with Sam all day, he knew it was for his benefit, so he didn't overdo it. There was uneasiness between them, something he couldn't quite put his finger in but knew it was there "Look Molly if you're uncomfortable with all this then we don't have to do it again for a while. I'll have my weekends with Sam down here and you can try again when you're ready"

He took her by surprise "I'm sorry. It's just a lot, Rebecca and Sam. What she did to you. I wanted to punch her in the face" He chuckled "I appreciate you feeling protective of me but there's no need. I'm happy now, I have you" his eyes were bright, his voice sincere, now she felt guilty. She closed the gap between and pulled him into a hug, she had to make this work 'You can't run from everything' she told herself. "Shall we get take away? It's that or burnt beans on toast I'm afraid" he laughed "Of course, you choose. My wallet is in my jacket pocket" he made himself comfortable; it felt good to have her here. He'd spent so many nights lonely with nothing but his nightmares for company. He knew he was safe with her and he just hoped that whatever her doubts were that he was enough for her to work through them.

* * *

 _One month later._

He attempted the rub some of the tension from her pent up shoulders "Is there anything I can do to help?" He planted a kiss on her head "Yeah you can keep doing that" Molly was wrapping up her first term at uni, still a little behind. She's promised she'd hand in everything outstanding before the Christmas holidays and was now absolutely regretting it. She'd taken Charles up on his offer of borrowing his car, he'd been staying with her anyway and was slowly getting better. He dutifully organised her freshly printed essays into folders as she sent the last of them to print on the brand new printer he had bought her to make her life a little bit easier. "I think I'm finally done" she checked through her to do list "That's it I'm done" they celebrated the start of Christmas with a massive glass of wine each. He wasn't going to see Sam this year as Rebecca's new bloke was whisking them off on a posh skiing holiday, something Charles could only dream of these days. They hadn't actually discussed Christmas Day; she didn't want to bring up the fact that she'd likely be spending it alone if he wasn't with her.

"Are you heading back to Bath for Christmas?" She thought she'd better finally prepare herself for a lonely Christmas "I was thinking of it. But then I was waiting for this beautiful little cockney I know to make me a better offer" she smiled at him "Well I'm just gonna be here. I'd love it if you stayed with me but I don't wanna take you away from your family"

"You could always come with me? Mum is dying to meet you" the thought of meeting his family filled her with dread "What's wrong Molly? You look like someone just shit in your coco pops" she hesitated before speaking "I'm not good with families and all that" she'd never spoken about her own family with him, he had no idea what to think. He knew she'd been home that one time he bumped into her in London, but she'd come back much earlier than she'd planned, something must have gone wrong. "Tell me about your family Molly?" He stroked her hair as they finally settled onto the sofa after a long day of essays. Her fingers instinctively find their way up his tshirt and stroke his firm torso "What do you wanna know?" He hesitated before just going in for the kill "Why don't you see them? Did something happen?" She sighs "I don't really get on with my dad. He's a bit of a useless twat, well a lot of a useless twat actually. Always wants something for nothing, anyway he's always on the scrounge from me. Wasn't too happy when I told him I was moving away for uni and I wouldn't be able to keep paying the bills" He felt sad for her, she was so young yet had already had the financial burden of a big family to take care of "If you need money Molly, please don't ever be afraid to ask" she kissed his lips "That's really sweet of you but I could never ask you. And I'm managing, thank you though" She was touched by his offer but it wasn't in her to take handouts. She'd always worked for everything she had, and she always will. "Christmas then..." he broke the awkward silence with a plan for how they'd spend Christmas "Me and you, a massive dinner, copious amounts of wine... perfect! We can stay here or I can try and book us in somewhere, although it's late but I can try" he wanted to soften the blow that he was about to deliver "Do you have any plans for New Year Molly?" He watched her as she tidied away the last of her uni things "I'm actually working New Year, had to choose between Christmas shift or new year" He was glad that she'd be kept busy, guilty at the thought of leaving her by herself "Molly I've got to go away for a bit" she stopped dead "Go away where? They can't deploy you, you've got a bad leg. Where are they sending you?" the panic in her voice stirred so much guilt within him "No no calm down I'm not being deployed, I have to go away for some rehab, but it's so far I don't expect you to visit, you'll be busy with uni and work ect, I don't want you to feel pressured to visit" She wrapped her arms around him "Of course I'll visit you" she planted gentle kisses on his neck "Whatever you need to be better, we'll make it work" he'd forgotten how reasonable she was compared to Rebecca. He'd absolutely dreaded telling her, the memories of arguments and guilt trips with Rebecca still fresh in his mind, he felt guilty that he'd forgotten that Molly wasn't like that. She was loving and she cared about him, and if going away to finish his rehab was what he needed then she'd support him "The good thing about this is, hopefully I'll walk out of there. No more hobbling or hopping" she smiled at the thought of a healthy, happy Charles "Then it will be worth every day spent apart" she kissed him on the nose "Now in the mean time you still gotta rest"

She led him to the bedroom and unstrapped his boot "No moving you. My turn to look after you now after you've put up with my strops all day" he pulled her on top of him "The only thing I need right now is you all over me" his wish was her command. She nuzzled his neck, feeling his groin stiffen instantly "And what exactly is it that you'd like me to for you" she panted in his ear. He didn't speak but his kissed her hard, removing her top and cupping her breasts. She bit his lower lip causing him to yelp a little, his hands moving down her trousers to see how wet she was "Clothes off" he ordered "yes boss" she stripped herself naked and tugged at his jeans "off, now" he watched as her slowly removed every stitch she was wearing, his muscular body sending her crazy "you are so gorgeous Captain. I need to see you in uniform. I'll reward you generously for it" she nibbled and sucked gently all over his body, feeling him grow beneath her, she couldn't take it anymore, lowering herself onto him as her watched her move slowly and rhythmically on top of him. She gave a cry of pleasure as he brought her nipples to life under his thumb. They never broke eye contact as they both came together; the earth shattering sensations that moved through their bodies connecting them on a deeper level. This wasn't just sex, it was pure love.

* * *

The hustle and bustle of finishing up uni for Christmas and working at the hospital had Molly more than ready for a few days break with Charles for Christmas before he headed off to his rehab. He'd travelled down to Bath for a few days to spend time with his parents and Sam before he headed away for the holidays. He'd left her the car and they'd meet each other at the hotel he'd booked them for Christmas.

"You all set Molly? Maybe he'll propose" Georgie gave a cheeky wink "Listen it's not been anywhere near long enough. And I think he's had his fill of being married for now at least" they both laughed "True actually. Well have a lovely time and I'll see you when we get back" Georgie and Elvis were going to her parents for Christmas. Something he was still moaning about "Room for a little Italian one?" she laughed "NO!"

Molly keyed in to address for the hotel and set off. She'd never felt so happy, especially at Christmas. It had always been a dodgy time for her What with her Dad getting extra pissed up and normally ruining the day her mum has spent months scrimping and saving and going without for. She felt a wave of sadness come over her, she missed the kids so much and Belinda had been gutted when she said she wouldn't be home for Christmas. She tried to make up for it by sending her a special hamper just for herself on top of all the kids presents but she knew that her mum would likely see very little of it. He Dad would knock the booze and the girls would nick the toiletries no doubt. Her jaw nearly hit the floor when she pulled into the grounds of the hotel "More like a bleedin' castle" she thought to herself, she pulled out her phone

Molly: I've just arrived at the hotel! Can't wait to see you 😍 let me know when you get near the station, I'll pick you up. Too cold for that leg out today! Xxx

She could feel eyes on her as soon as she walked through the doors, eyes that thought she didn't belong here, that she must have made a mistake "Hi my boyfriend has made a booking for us, his name is James, Charles James" the lady behind the reception tried and failed to hide her prejudice "Snobby cow" Molly muttered as she snatched the key card and made her way to the room. The 'room' was like something out of a movie she thought, more of a bloody flat than a hotel room

Molly: This place is amazing! Hurry! Xxx

She couldn't wait for him to be there, to share this with him. It was probably nothing to him but she'd never seen a hotel like it, she was strictly a travel lodge only kind of girl. She made herself busy packing away her things, he still hadn't replied but she assumed he was in an area of bad signal on the train. She flicked on the tv to pass the time until he got there, excitement bubbling inside her like a child.

She checked her phone, she'd even fallen asleep for god knows how long, Still nothing. She called but got his voicemail. Panic began to build inside her, what if something had happened? What if he'd had an accident?

Molly: I'm really worried Charles. Please let me know you're ok as soon as u can xx

She paced the room frantically, trying his number again and again. It was nearly 7pm now and he'd booked for them to have a fancy pre-Christmas dinner in the hotel. Maybe he'd meet her down there? She charged down to the restaurant "We've got a booking, under the name James. Is he here?" The lady sensed her urgency and checked their table "No miss, your table is empty" She tried his phone again and again until she finally realised, he wasn't coming.

It took her all of 30 seconds to repack her stuff. Angry and adrenaline running through her, her hands shook as she aggressively wiped tears from her face. Not only was he not coming but she had to face the humiliation of facing the cow at the desk. "I need to settle the bill, there's been a family emergency and we won't be staying. I won't be staying" an icy cold glare made Molly decide she was upgraded from cow to bitch, she even had the cheek to charge to full rate for both the meals they wouldn't be eating.

She drove like a lunatic, how she didn't get pulled over she was baffled but she needed to get home and get rid of this car. She pulled up at Elvis' flat, there was a light on but she decided to chuck the keys through the letter box anyway "Molly?" Elvis called after her as he opened the door "Charles car keys, I won't be needing them anymore. Return them for me please" Elvis caught up with her, his long legs closing the gap between them before she'd had the chance to get very far "Tell me what's happened? I thought you were at the hotel for Christmas?" "He didn't fucking turn up Elvis. I've waited all day and he hasn't turned up. He's made a fool of me and I can't do it anymore. I can't play second best to his other life in Bath" "You mean Sam?" "I mean Sam and Rebecca. I'm not getting involved anymore" Elvis rubbed his beard, a nervous habit he'd picked up since being in the army "He wouldn't just not turn up Molly. Let me find out what's happened, come inside please let me sort this" She considered it for a minute "I'm done Elvis, I'm done"

* * *

Ahh please don't hate me lol x


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you all so much for the reviews and PM's in support of this story. They really do mean a lot! Thanks for sticking with me x_

* * *

He'd got to the hotel at half 7 that night. He knew she'd be fuming but he was hoping that all what he'd planned for them would more than make up for it. He'd been held up all day, first of all at the Barracks for his health check, they weren't happy with his progress and wanted to extend his proposed rehab stay and then by Rebecca who as per usual was doing everything in her power to ruin his day. He'd forgotten to charge his phone, it was an innocent mistake. He'd been on the go all day and was achy and in pain by the time he'd got on his delayed train. He was gutted to hear from the receptionist that Molly has settled the bill and gone. As the room was paid up the Receptionist took pity on his pained expression and let him use the room, decent of her he thought.

He'd always considered himself as emotionally unavailable, well except for when it came to Sam.

But Molly had come along and changed all of that. The fear he felt at losing her was blindsiding. He plugged in his phone and went through her messages, Surely she knew him better than that?

A frantic call from Elvis filling him in on their exchange left him distraught, how could she end it just like that? Her phone was going straight to voice mail, he had to find her and he had to explain. He fought with his ever painful leg, willing it to manage until he got to her but he just couldn't do it, the pain was too much.

Charles: Please don't leave me. I'm at the hotel, I'm sorry I was late. Please don't end it like this. I love you more than anything. x

He pulled the velvet ring box from his pocket, gazing down at the most magnificent ring he could find. She deserved the world and he wanted to be the one to give it to her. How could this have gone so wrong? He gave her until midnight, pacing and praying she would walk through that door although it was clear now, she wasn't coming back. He was alone again. One call to Elvis, the only person he could rely on no matter what and he was in the car, once again leaning on him for support, Georgie's reassuring hand on his shoulder "It will be okay Charlie" She watched as their friend crumbled in front of her, she'd taken Molly into her home and made friends with her, how could she hurt him this way? Not even give him the chance to explain.

He didn't hear back from Molly.

* * *

 _2 years later._

He'd found it beyond difficult to get over Molly. There were no words to describe it; she'd been everything he needed. She'd brought him through a dark time and when she left he found himself right back there. How can the woman that he loved so much do this to him? Without so much as a text to explain. It took him along time to get his head straight and get on with his rehab. He struggled and he cried but he got there.

Molly moved out of Georgie's. Georgie had hoped she'd be able to help them sort it but stubbornness on Molly's part and Charles stint at Headley had prevented it, by the time he finished Molly had gone. He'd returned to Stockport so many times in the hopes of seeing her, he'd returned time and time again but their paths never crossed like he'd prayed he would.

Molly had regretted walking away, thinking about him every single day since. She wondered if he'd got himself better, if he'd moved on. She knew she'd over reacted and wanted so many times to reach out to him, to apologise for leaving him and explain that her defense mechanism was to run when things got tough but she'd worried the hurt she'd caused him would be too much, she was scared he'd hate her and she was right, He did hate her. He got himself fit again, putting Molly behind him and moving forward with his life like he knew he deserved. He worked tirelessly to get back to what he did best, and that was the army. Once he was declared fit for service it wasn't long before he was deployed, Syria of all places. Straight back into the thick of it he thought.

Molly was ecstatic to find a friend request from him on Facebook, she couldn't be sure it was a recent add, she hadn't been on Facebook for bloody years but with graduation over, she'd been inundated with request emails from class mates. She'd seen he was back on his feet and back on the front line, courtesy of Georgie who was out there with him. Before she'd had a chance to properly nose at his page he'd deleted her, their only remaining link now gone.

* * *

"You alright boss?" Georgie had noticed he was flagging, they were nearing the end of a long tour and she'd turned a lot of blind eyes with him "Fine Lane, why wouldn't I be?" "You know why" she spat. She'd pointed to the leg that had been nagging him recently, loyalty preventing her from reporting it and having him straight on the first plane home "You can't go it on these patrols if you going to come back limping like that boss. The lads have noticed and raised their concerns. You're putting yourself and everyone else in danger. If anything happens both of our necks are on the line, you do realise that don't you?" he knew she was right, he should be sitting out of the heavy stuff but he needed to be out there, needed to keep him busy. "It's just when I'm tired. I'll take a few days rest and I'll be fine again" she rolled her eyes "You better actually do it or I'll have no choice but to tell the major" "Georgie for fuck sake, if I wanted a nagging wife I'd have stayed married to Rebecca. Give it a bloody rest and remember who is in charge here" he limped back to his tent, the weight of Georgie's word heavy on him. He knew he was putting them all in danger, especially himself but this is what he needed. After all this time he still missed her and it consumed him.

* * *

Molly had tried to settle back at home but life had returned to shit again. She'd only been home a few weeks when an almighty row with Dave had made up her mind, she had to go. He'd demanded more and more money from her to fund his trips to the pub and his cans of Red Stripe, making it impossible for her to save for the flat she so desperately wanted, she had no choice but to hand it over to avoid the endless rows and violent outbursts, Belinda usually the one to recieve the worst of it. She'd been working agency shifts since she'd left uni and although it was all she'd ever wanted, her life was once again shit thanks to him. He begged, borrowed and stole from his kids whilst Belinda just stood back, powerless to her husband. Molly missed her life in Stockport, she missed him.

* * *

Georgie was becoming increasingly worried about him, he finished everyday limping and the rest of the time he'd seemed somewhere else or snapping their faces off, it's like his head wasn't in it anymore. He was weary. She'd shared her concerns with Elvis, as far as he could see he had the old Charles back, he was back to his best. Sure he had a bit of a limp at the end of a long day but anyone who knew what he went through would expect that. It had been rough when Molly ended things but ultimately he felt it was the best thing in the long run, when he'd got through the sadness he'd found the fight he needed to recover and get back to his life in the army.

* * *

Molly had applied for every full time position she could. It didn't matter where, she'd take it. She'd start again like she did before. Every night ended in a blazing row with Dave with no support from Belinda, not that she expected it; She had a hard enough time with Dave and his drinking without Molly adding to it. Most evenings she found herself in the local coffee shop, passing time so she could head straight to bed with minimal conversation, avoiding Dave altogether who'd be passed out pissed on the sofa. She browsed her emails hoping for something, anything. And there it was - A full time position at the Queen Elizabeth Hospital in Birmingham and It was far enough away so that she could start again. They'd loved her interview so much they wanted her to start right away, She'd be starting the following Monday on the military wing. Bloody soldiers she thought to herself. Something always brought her thoughts back to Charles. She'd changed her number but always kept his saved, the urge to text him often come over her, just to see how he was. But what was the point? It would only fuck with both of their heads. She written and deleted so many texts over the years, over and over she had to fight it but she couldn't deny she missed him even after all this time.


	9. Chapter 9

He'd let himself slip on patrol that day. He was weary and in pain and he knew he should have listened to Georgie's advice and put himself on light duties, staying well away from patrols. It had only been a routine sweep of the bunker and the check point, they'd never once had contact in this area in all the months they been there.

His limp was holding him back now. The lads had inched ahead but not by much he thought. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge as the sound of gun fire rang out ahead of him. Everything moved in slow motion, a blow to the back of his head knocking him to his feet. His legs failed him as he tried to fight them off but there was too many. His calls for help went unheard as the battle raged on ahead of him, and then it was dark. He couldn't catch his breath, panic rising within him as the sack over his head restricted his air supply.

They beat him senseless over and over as they travelled for hours in the back of a truck. They didn't speak, their only response to his fear and pain was to beat him some more. He could be anywhere by now. They'd searched him and stripped him or anything he could use to defend himself. His hands were tied behind his back; his ankles bound together causing searing pains in both his legs. His bad leg so painful it brought him to tears "please untie my legs. I'm already injured, I can't run. Please" his pleading was met with a barrage of kicks to his injured leg. He'd let them in on a weakness and they used it against him.

* * *

1 Month later

Molly loved every second of her job, she'd settled in well, making friends with her colleagues had been easier than she'd expected. She was enjoying living in nurse's accommodation too, it wasn't massive but it suited her and was still a damn site more comfortable than the bedroom she shared with Bella. She'd finally got social in her life too, the Birmingham nightlife was cheap and cheerful allowing her to start saving again after Dave had had every penny off her. She felt at home here, maybe she would finally be able to move on from the longing for her life in Stockport.

Working on the military wing had her constantly thinking of Charles. She'd been keeping an eye on Georgie's Facebook but she hadn't posted in weeks. He looked so happy in the last photo posted. Tall, tanned and handsome as 2 section mobbed him in a paddling pool. She'd texted Georgie a few times since she'd left Stockport but there had been no reply. She was either fully on Charles' side or just didn't see her as a friend now they'd gone their separate ways. She'd stayed single since Charles, she'd been on dates and that but no one compared to him. No one gave her the butterflies that he did, she missed everything about him.

* * *

He'd been gone weeks now. So long that he'd given up hope of them ever finding him. He'd been moved so many times he doubted he was even still in Syria, How would they know where to look?

He wasn't sure if his leg was badly injured or it just didn't work anymore. His legs had been tied together for days, the pain often making him pass out.

He hadn't seen daylight in god knows how long but they'd removed the bag from his head now, they probably knew that no one would ever find him. He couldn't understand what they wanted him for. He hadn't been forced to make a ransom video as far as he could remember but his mind was blocking an awful lot out these days. He spent his days dreaming of Sam, What would they have told him? He'd been gone so long now, with the 5 months on tour before he was taken. He wasn't even sure himself anymore of time, days or anything. His battered body lay on the cold, hard floor. Tears didn't come anymore, probably from the dehydration. They barely fed him, days would go by before they gave him anything at all. He prayed for the end, it would be kinder.

Elvis, a man possessed worked tirelessly every waking minute of the day. They'd followed every bit of intelligence whether he believed in it or not to try and get his friend back, His best friend. He made a promise to Sam that he would be the one to get his dad back, and he didn't break promises to his boy.

* * *

Her dark hair blew in the wind around her shoulders; her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she beckoned for him to follow her. She held out her hand the way she always did to him, reassuring him that he'd be ok if he was with her. She'd look after him. He didn't know why he kept dreaming of her but she'd made almost daily appearances in his dreams lately. He hated her, he hated how she hurt him and left him broken once again so soon after Rebecca. He didn't want to dream of her, he wanted to dream of Sam. He wanted them to put him out of his misery.

Elvis finally got what he needed, as much as he didn't want to see it, the video came. Release all ISIS rebels or they'd kill him. They'd beaten him to a pulp for effect before they put him in front of the camera. Georgie sobbed at the site of him. There wasn't an inch of him that wasn't battered and bruised, he was in a bad way and they needed to get to him before it was too late. Elvis racked his brain about what was familiar to him, something about the recording spoke to him. He'd been there before, he knew it. He just had to work it out. Time was ticking and Charles needed him. He hadn't expected him to look as bad as he did; they left it this amount of time for maximum impact, they knew they'd be desperate now. He was battered, bruised and gaunt but most terrifyingly he was dead behind the eyes.

"The Turkish border. He's being held at an underground bunker on the Turkish side of the border and we've been there before lads. We've been there before"

Elvis stared at the tag on the wall he'd bollocked Spanner for leaving when he was a newbie. "Spanner you fucking beauty" There was no delay, he was ready to go before his boots had even hit the ground "2 section will be needed for back up. Lane your with me, I'll recover the primary and you'll be on stand by for medical assistance" "Yes Captain" Elvis was after blood. Blood of those who'd tortured his friend, his comrade, his favourite bloody person in the whole world.

The sound of gun fire around him barely even stirred him from his painful sleep. He'd dreamt so many times they'd rescued him, each time to wake and find it had all just been a dream. He knew he was close to dying now, it wouldn't be long. He'd lost hope, his body failing him. The gunfire drew closer as he recoiled into the corner; maybe they were going to finally put him out of his misery.

"Captain James" the familiar voice echoed around his empty stone hell. Elvis approaches with caution "Captain James, your friend Elvis Harte here. I've come to take you home mate" he stared at the man in front of him who was overcome with emotion, he wanted more than anything for him to be real but he wasn't, another trick of the mind. "Charlie boy, can you stand?"

The warm hand of Elvis reaches out to him "Are you real this time?" His voice was hoarse and shaky "I'm the real deal mate. Let's get you out of here"

He couldn't stand, his body weak and lifeless "Right Charlie I'm going to help you stand, that means I'm going to have to touch you. Are you ready?" Charles nodded "If you're the real deal then what took you so fucking long"

* * *

Molly was absolutely hanging when she arrived for hand over; she'd barely heard a word they'd said from the night shift. Merely just nodding and agreeing when required as she wished that death would come and relieve her of this hang over "Molly please remember how sensitive this particular patient will be. Extra care and attention must be paid" "Sorry just run it by me once more. So I'm 100%" the ward sister rolled her eyes "Honestly Molly. We have a new soldier in, an officer actually. He's been held hostage for some time. He's in a bad way as you can well imagine. Extra care and attention and for god sake a little common sense needs to be applied here. Strictly one person at a time, keep the lights dim and for god sake lay off the gin girl you are a sorry state" "Sorry I've got it now, sorry" she mumbled. She got stuck into what she felt was going to be the longest shift in history, they'd only had 3 patients in at the moment so she was praying for it to be a fairly easy shift. She made a start on the observations, not knowing how was best to approach the room of their new soldier; she'd never dealt with anything of this nature before.

She stumbled, still half pissed she was sure of it, she sent a jug of water flying across the corridor, clattering and banging "Molly get out of my sight" she was in trouble now as the sister cleared up behind her. If he didn't know she was there before he did now she thought to herself, she'd never been nervous of a patient before. It was typical of her luck that today of all days when she wasn't exactly at her best that she'd have something serious to deal with.

"Hello, I'm here to take you stats if that's okay?" she murmured, almost inaudible to him.

She was stunned to see the brown eyes that were looking back at her. The eyes she'd missed so desperately and hoped to cross paths with again one day. Eyes that had changed, now pained in a new way "Charles" A tear escaped her eye as she surveyed him "Charles what's happened to you. What have they done to you" All he could see in front of him was the girl who'd left him completely and utterly in pain. The girl who turned his world upside down then dropped him straight back onto his head.

"Charles it's me, it's Molly"

He stared at her, she wasn't sure whether she was all there or not, what the extent of the mental and emotional damage was. She could see the physical, he was black and blue, an arm and a leg heavily bandaged, that poor leg she thought. His ribs were bandaged and his face barely recognisable, he'd been beaten to a pulp. But the eyes were the same.

He didn't speak just stared, dead behind the eyes. She read through the list of his injuries. Broken arm, broken ribs, cuts, bruises, burns and blisters, that poor injured leg he'd worked so hard on. The list was endless. She walked towards him causing him to jump "it's okay it's me, it's Molly. I'm gonna look after you. I'm gonna make it better" she stepped forward to touch him but he stopped her "You said that last time"

* * *

He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, like they did in the bunker. She was more beautiful than he remembered even with his eyes still protesting light. He watched as she made her rounds, the woman who broke his heart but the woman who he'd dreamt of to get him through the freezing cold, painful nights and the blistering hot, painful days. The woman's whose hand he reached for to lead him to safety. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to be real or not.

Georgie ran through the corridors to get to him "Slow down Georgie you'll give him a fright" Elvis called after her. They were just as shocked to see Molly as Charles was "What the fuck are you doing here" Elvis quipped, a slap on the arm from Georgie told him to shut it "I work here. What happened to him?" Molly's eyes were full of tears "Like you care" "ELVIS! Enough" Georgie pulled Molly into a hug "I've missed you, he's missed you" her stomach was full of guilt "He's in a really bad way" she cried as Elvis sniggered at her "Please don't tell me he's got to face seeing you" "Well yes he has. I'm the nurse in charge of his care" he rolled his eyes and pushed passed her. Charles eyes were wide, startled by the commotion outside the room.

Elvis approached him with caution "Can I come in? Can I sit with you?" He motioned to the chair beside him, met with a nod from Charles.

Elvis surveyed the extent of the damage done to his friend "I'm glad we killed every last one of those bastards. Every single one, we got them Charlie" Charles stayed silent as his friend wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him into his torso. Something Elvis would never normally do, dismissing physical contact between friends as 'soft'. He pulled him into his torso and held him tight as Molly and Georgie looked on through the window, tears in both their eyes. Molly had been angry at Elvis for what he'd said but in this moment she got it, he'd nearly lost his best friend in the whole world. They cherished each other and their 10+ years of friendship and in this moment Elvis was thankful to be holding him close.

* * *

As the days passed the extent of the damage done became more evident. The doctors said his eyes had recovered but he still wanted the dark, he tried not to move from the safety of the bed, even when Sam had visited. Molly kept herself out of the way when she'd seen Sam, she cried as she watched Charles weep when he finally held his boy, he didn't want to let go.

His parents held their son, his mother fussing over him was bound to drive him crazy "Excuse me nurse" Mrs James was standing in front of her, the woman she'd gone to great lengths to avoid when they'd been together. She obviously didn't know she was the very same Molly who had walked out on him and broken his heart "Do you know when it might be possible to take him home?" The thought of him leaving sent shivers down her spine "There hasn't been any mention of discharge just yet but I can ask the doctor for you. I think they'll work towards getting him more mobile again before they'd want to release him. His leg is in a bad way, as are his ribs. I know he's due scans today to check on those. I'll speak to the doctor as soon as I can and let you know"

"Thank you Molly. And thank you for looking after him" Molly gave her a weak smile, meeting his brown eyes through the glass. He refused to speak to her and she didn't blame him, even though he hated her he took some comfort in her presence, she was familiar too him, she was safe.

He was shattered and broken. His sessions with the psychiatrist took everything he had. His body ached to the core and he was beyond exhausted but he just couldn't switch off. His mind full of the horrors he'd been subjected too. It broke her heart to see him in such a bad way. She wanted to hold him, tell him he'd be alright, that she'd make sure of it but she fucked up her chance to be that person. She ached for him.

"Can I come in? Do you need me to adjust your bed?" He nodded as Molly made her way to his side, adjusting his bed so he was more comfortable "Can you give me something for pain. And something to help me sleep" he didn't look at her as he spoke "Of course. What's your pain level?" He looked at her "What kind stupid question is that?" He spat "I have to ask, so I can decide what to give you" "Morphine, give me morphine"

She pressed her palms into her eyes to stem the tears that threatened as she composed herself in the safety of the drug cabinet "Molly what's wrong?" She'd been caught crying more than a few times since Charles had been admitted "Nothing I'm fine" the kind face of Sue, the ward sister was too much for her, everything she'd held in since she'd seen him had become too much "It's just hard to see someone like that. He's so frightened. He's a soldier, he's brave, he shouldn't have to feel scared when I change his dressings or walk into the room" Sue placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder "It will get easier, and he will get better. The army invest a lot in the aftercare of their soldiers. He'll be looked after by the very best, and that includes you. You're a fantastic nurse Molly. Just keep doing what you're doing, in time he won't fear you. Now get off home, you're shift ended some time ago"

She watched him for a minute before she could return, he spent hours staring into space, all traces of the old Charles were gone "Pain relief and something to help you sleep. I'm finished now and I'm off tomorrow. Is there anything you'd like me to bring next time I'm in? Can I bring you some shortbread?" He smiled at the memory of them ploughing through packet after packet of shortbread biscuits, his favourite "Will you stay until I fall asleep?" She smiled and nodded "Of course" she pulled the chair closer to him, wanting more than anything to hold him "You're safe now" She ran her fingers through his hair as his eyes closed. She'd never regretted anything more in her life than walking away from him. She'd never do it again. Her warm fingers were a comfort to him. He cast his mind back to the happy days with her, falling asleep dreaming of the Molly that used to be his.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as he slept "I'll never walk away from you ever again" there was a peacefulness to him that she hadn't seen since he'd come in, she planted gentle kiss on his forehead "I'll see you soon. I've missed you"

* * *

He panicked as he struggled to get his bearings when he woke the next morning "It's ok dad, your safe with me" he opened his arms, all he wanted was to hold his boy. Sam looked to his mother for reassurance "It's okay Sammy, very gently though. Daddy is still very poorly" Charles winced as he took Sam into his arms, every ounce of pain worth it to hold his boy "I love you Sam, so much" Rebecca's eye were full of tears "Shall we try a little extra light today? The doctor said your eyes should be able to cope" He nodded as she adjusted the blinds to allow a little more light in "Baby steps" she said as she sat down beside him. He wasn't used to her being so sympathetic; it didn't suit her he thought. "They've suggested that Sammy and I take you for a walk. How would you feel about that?" She motioned to the wheelchair in the corner, knowing how much he hated relying on it last time "I can help you into the chair" "Please dad, I want to show you the birds I saw outside" he nodded to Rebecca. He didn't want to be a victim. He wanted to get himself out of this hospital and back with his son, forget that any of it even happened. She pushed the chair in his direction "Ready?" He nodded, anxiety filling his stomach "Sammy you help daddy with his poorly leg, very gently" Sam helped his dad lower his leg, since his legs had been untied his injured one had been useless to him, completely limp but full of agony "Right that's good, now I'll help you up onto your good leg and we'll get you into the chair" Rebecca was completely out of her depth. It absolutely pained her to see the man she still loved in such a broken state. She couldn't for the life of her think of what she'd been doing, how she could have hurt him like she did "Sammy you hold the chair while I help daddy sit" he groaned and winced as she lowered him into the chair "Sunglasses?" Rebecca took the sunglasses of her head and passed them to him "These are all I have?" He took them gratefully. He needed to protect his eyes from the light and the people; he needed them to create a barrier between him and anyone who might look his way. He knew he'd made the news and the last thing he needed was some nosey fucker staring at him. He didn't want to face any prying eyes, he didn't want to face anyone at all.


	10. Chapter 10

Molly tossed and turned all night, a habit she'd picked up since he'd come back into her life. The sight of him battered and bruised hadn't left her. She'd made the mistake of reading the articles, watching back the news she'd missed while he'd been held. All she wanted was to be by his side, to hold him and make it better. She'd made an effort to stay in contact with Georgie, glad of the reconnection. It made her feel that little bit closer to him again.

She strolled round the supermarket like a zombie, her mind constantly on Charles. She picked up his biscuits as promised as well as a few other things she knew he enjoyed. She wanted to give him little comforts, hoping they would contribute to some kind of normality for him.

* * *

He stared at his face in the bathroom mirror. They'd encouraged him to shave although he wasn't sure what he needed to do that for. He wasn't going anywhere to look smart and he was damn well sure that it made no difference to them whether he had a beard or not. The longer he sat there in the wheelchair staring at the battered and bruised face that looked back at him the angrier he got. Angry that they didn't find him sooner, angry that he'd had to suffer at the hands of those animals, suffer unspeakable things that he'd never be able to erase from his mind. The reflection of her staring back at him in the mirror made his stomach flip, she wasn't meant to be working today, he wasn't meant to see her.

"Knock knock" she called, waiting awkwardly for him by his bed. She'd almost had to sneak in past her colleagues; she knew her visit would raise a few eyebrows. The sight of him in the mirror gutted her; it took everything she had to fight the urge to hold him. His face was inviting, he almost seemed pleased to see her. She sat on the toilet beside him; his hands shook over the shaving kit in his lap "I'll do that for you" His sad brown eyes gazed back at her. Inside he was crying for her help, for her to hold him like she used too but she probably didn't love him anymore. She'd probably moved on. She was here out of pity was all he could tell himself, his mind going 100 miles an hours while his face appeared frozen in fear. He nodded as she picked up the shaving kit, smearing foam gently across his gaunt face. Gently she shaved away weeks' worth of growth, exposing bruises previously unseen. Being so close up she could see just how tired he looked, just what they'd done to him, her beautiful Charles.

He never took his eyes off her as she shaved it all away, his always handsome face now smooth again. He was grateful to her, glad that she cared enough to be here today, glad she cared enough to do this for him "Shouldn't you be at home today?" "I wanted to see how you're doing. And I brought you in some bits" he smiled at her weakly "Short bread?" She smiled at him "Only the best mate. Even got you some with raspberry bits in, how posh is that" he laughed for what felt like the first time is ages. The intimacy of her fingers running across his now smooth face was something he'd craved whilst he was captive, he still craved her now "Right that's you all done. Handsome as ever" he didn't believe her. They'd ruined everything about him, robbed him of everything, even his looks.

He gazed at himself in the mirror, a shadow of himself he thought "Ready to head back in there?" He nodded, his heart racing as she wheeled him back into his room "I think we can do a bit better than this today, with the light. What do you think?" she opened the blinds taking him by surprise but it was bearable.

She passed him a coffee she'd picked up on the way in, opening a packet of biscuits setting them down on his lap "Don't let this lot spot your biscuits, greedy buggers will have them away" He was silent again, concentrating hard "What you thinking?" She asked "trying to get my leg to work, but it won't. Whatever they did to it, it doesn't work anymore" his voice was close to breaking. He'd had all the scans and x-rays necessary and he was right, it was in a pretty bad way. It would even require surgery at some point when he was stronger but the doctors felt that something in his brain was preventing him moving it, that maybe he'd been so traumatised, his brain switched off as some sort of coping mechanism for the pain.

"Are you uncomfortable? I can help you move it. Have you had physio today?" He eyed her wearily for a minute, deciding whether or not he could let her touch him again "Yes, he's been doing some kind of routine, to keep everything moving" she was out of her depth with physio as much as she wanted to help him "I can have a word of you like? Would you like him to come and see you?" "No" he snapped "I don't want to see anyone" she sighed "Do you want me to go then?" His eyes didn't rise from the floor and his hands shook at the thought of having to face anyone "Please don't go anywhere Molly. Stay with me" Her heart broke again into millions of pieces for him. She was so angry that anyone could do this to him, he was kind and gentle and he didn't deserve it.

"Captain James, may I come in?" Molly looked up to see the psychiatrist waiting "Nurse Dawes, nice to see you" his expression was a baffled one as he observed her out of uniform, she obviously wasn't meant to be here "Captain James it's time for another session, If you're up to it?" He looked to her for reassurance "It will help Charles. I can wait for you. I'll get myself a coffee" The thought of her leaving filled him with dread. Suddenly all the feelings of hate he'd had towards her had vanished, replaced with pure need of the woman he'd never stopped loving, he needed her now more than ever, to hold him close and help him forget. He watched as she walked away, watching every step she took until she disappeared from view, taking a bit of him with her.

"Have you and Molly been acquainted prior to your hospital stay Captain?" Dr Marshall's questions snapped him back to reality "Er yeah we used to be friends, had the same circle of friends" "ah so it must be nice to have a familiar face around" Charles was trying his best not to zone out "She makes me feel safe in this place. I don't feel okay when she's not here" Dr Marshall was taken aback by his frankness, but equally concerned that Molly had such an effect on him "So you don't feel safe now?" He noted the shaking "No I do not feel safe now" tears spilled from his eyes which he tried to stem with the palms of his hands, sending pain through his face. Their session had been a lengthy one and he felt exhausted. Everyone seemed to want a piece of him, The only one who was considerate of what he really needed was Molly. She got it. He'd been quiet once he returned; He had so much he wanted to say to her but just couldn't find the words. The silence between them was comfortable, just knowing she was there was enough.

* * *

Rebecca sat gazing at her sleeping ex-husband. She'd left Sam behind today, he'd been distressed seeing his dad battered and bruised. The nurse told her on the way in that he'd had a rough night with nightmares. They came every night now, tormenting him in his sleep. She hadn't been there for him the last time he found himself in hospital, something she deeply regretted but she swore to herself she'd be here this time, and she figured that this time was when it really mattered.

He'd called for Molly's in his sleep, she was shocked and equally furious. Surely she was a thing of the past. She watched the small dark haired nurse she'd never seen before updated herself on his condition. Molly pottered her way around the bed, lifting his blankets to check on the swelling in his leg, adjusting the pillows that it rested on. Rebecca couldn't place where she'd seen her before but she definitely knew her face. They exchanged polite smiles, Molly feeling Rebecca's eyes in her back as she made him comfortable "When do you think he'll be awake?" Rebecca enquired "According to his chart he had some sleeping tablets in the early hours so once he's slept them off. Normally they'd be given early evening but as he was distressed they were given on request at 2am" Her face familiar, her accent familiar, her name is Molly but other than Charles' ex Molly she couldn't think of another. There's no way it could be Charles' ex, the world isn't that bloody small she thought. He'd never allow her to treat him on the off chance that it was she thought to herself. He'd hated her even more than he'd hated Rebecca and that's saying something. Rebecca chuckled to herself; She couldn't believe she was sitting here driving herself nuts over some little tart that wasn't around anymore.

He shifted uncomfortably in bed, again groaning her name as she adjusted his drips "It's okay Charles I'm here" she responded without even thinking, giving Rebecca all the ammunition she needed. Furious, she stormed out of the room "Did you know your nurse Molly is an ex-girlfriend of Captain James? She shouldn't be allowed to treat him. She broke his heart" Sue looked baffled "Is this true Molly?" "No sister, I have no idea what she's on about" Rebecca was livid "He's calling her name, it's highly inappropriate" Sue ushered Rebecca away from earshot of Charles' room "It's perfectly normal for someone in Captain James' situation to feel a particular connection to a specific care giver. Molly has spent a lot of time looking after him. It's really nothing to be concerned about. Molly has been nothing but professional" The sound of the commotion pulled Charles from his sleep, he'd caught the tail end of Rebecca's rant, he was fully ready for her even though it was the last thing he'd needed right now. She really hadn't changed at all.

He was pleased to see Molly was back, less pleased to see Rebecca. "I'm sorry Rebecca I know you've come a long way but I'm really not up to visitors today. I just want to sleep" she moved quickly to his side, re-plumping pillows in an attempt to make herself feel important. She wanted to hold his hand, but he was so unavailable to her. His eyes followed Molly's every move. She wrapped her hand around his, he flinched at her unexpected touch "Please don't. I can't bare it please just don't" the tears stung her eyes, his rejection was painful.

"I'll bring Sammy over the weekend. Hopeful your bruises and that will have cleared a bit. He was very upset to see you this way" Charles nodded "Only when he's ready, I don't want him upset. This is bad enough as it is without it traumatising Sam too"

He could tell she was stewing and had something to say "Anything else troubling you?" He decided that whilst she was being half decent that he would extend the courtesy "Well yes actually, Molly. She's your ex isn't she? The one who.." "The one who fucked off and left me in a world of pain, just like you did. Yes she is" he cut in "But I happen to be glad she's here. She's a comfort when the nights are long a sleepless so please keep your mouth shut, for me"

She watched as he gasped for breath, guilty that she'd caused a commotion, the stress on his face was evident "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I just don't want you to go through any more than you already have. I just want you to be okay Charles" he gave her a weak smile "Thank you Rebecca. I just need to rest" She inched slowly forward "Please can I touch you. Please can I hold your hand, just for a second" he held out his hand to her as she closed the gap between them, tears falling from her eyes as she held him "I was so scared Charles. So scared I'd never see you again" He recoiled at the mention of his torment, the frightened look returning to his eyes, she knew she had said too much "Take care Charles. See you soon".

* * *

He woke to the sound of shouting, her concerned eyes met his instantly "What's going on Molly? Who's shouting?" He was pale and sweating "You were Charles" she rested her hand on his bad leg "I'm finished now, I wanted to see you before I went" Once again the thought of her not being near filled him with utter terror and he didn't know why, he knew he was safe here. "When can I get out of here? My leg can recover at home surely, so can the rest of it" she sighed "I think it will be a little while yet mate. Let's not rush things" she wasn't sure why but she'd wounded him somehow "Mate?" He questioned. She sat down next to him "now isn't the time to talk about the past Charles. Maybe once you're feeling better" "Don't fucking patronise me Molly, and don't pretend you fucking care either. You'd have done us both a favour if you'd refused to treat me; in fact I'm going to request that you don't from now on. I don't want to see you"

He didn't know why his anger for her had chosen now to rear its head, his heart hurt as he watched her eyes change; they always shifted in colour when she cried. She blinked back tears "Rest Charles" she squeezed his hand before turning on her heels and leaving. Loud, painful sobs escaped him, his chest hurt from holding them in. He didn't want her to leave but he'd opened his mouth and fucked it up again. The anger he felt inside was nothing to do with her, he was angry with himself, that he'd put himself in a position that allowed this to happen. He had no one to blame for his fucked up life but himself.

* * *

It had been 4 days since he'd seen her. He presumed after his outburst she'd been avoiding him, concentrating on other patients, those more deserving of her time. He'd had to go through the indignity of having all his injuries photographed again. He wished she'd been there for that, no one was as gentle as she was and she always ticked anyone off when she felt they were rough with him.

She'd fully intended to visit on her off days like she normal did but decided to give him a bit of space from her. She knew the anger would come eventually; it was only being suppressed by the more pressing issues of his injuries. She'd spent four long days in on the sofa doing nothing but think of him, constantly wondering how he was. She'd noticed his new phone; she wanted more than anything to be able to call him but after Rebecca dropping her in it she needed to be extra careful.

"Nurse Dawes, I haven't seen her for a few days. Has she gone somewhere?" He quizzed Sue as she changed his dressing "No Molly was owed a few days off, she's been working a lot of overtime lately and she was looking quite tired so the rest was well deserved" he couldn't hide the sadness in his face "I was a bit horrible to her before she went. I feel terrible" she laughed "Don't you worry Captain. She'd never hold it against you, salt of the earth that girl is" he hoped she was right but history wasn't on their side when it came to sorting their differences. He missed her; the days seemed so much longer when she wasn't around.

* * *

He watched her as she delivered her colleagues morning coffees, their faces lighting up just as his always did when they were graced with her presence. She hadn't noticed him looking yet. He supposed she'd probably avoid him. Gingerly he made his way to the bathroom, his body full of pain. He'd been given the okay to start trying to do a little more for himself, the wet room style bathroom had been fully equipped with various walking frames and a chair to make moving around a little easier. His leg still wasn't doing anything except make his life difficult. Clinging to the walking frame to steady himself he surveyed his body in the mirror. His shorts hung from narrow, slim hips, they'd lost all definition. His torso was still black and blue; he'd never noticed the deep boot shaped bruises that covered his torso. He was sick at the memory of feeling his ribs break.

His once muscular torso was thin, much thinner than a man of his height and age should be, he looked frail and old. He wasn't a man anymore, he was nothing.

She appeared in the doorway behind, she too surveyed the damage. Their eyes were locked onto each other, an intimate moment between two souls who loved each other deeply.

His arms began to shake, weak from holding standing too long. She closed the door behind her, helping him to the chair, undressing him. The warm water cascaded down his body, startling him. Water, ice cold water had been one of their methods of torture but he was with Molly. He was safe. She worked her fingers through his hair, her touch sending shivers down his spine. The only touch he could bare. He held her arm tightly as she washed and she shaved him, revealing his handsome face from underneath his stubble. He still looked so tired, the red rings enhanced by the dark sadness of his brown eyes.

"I'll never leave your side again" she whispered, wrapping him in a towel. The big strong man she once knew was now childlike in front of her, helpless and broken but he is all she wants, now more than ever she needed to show him just how much he means to her.

His hand settles on her cheek "Thank you" she smiles "what for?" He strokes his thumb across her lips "For looking after me, for being gentle" his hand explored her face, he'd missed being able to just touch her, she hadn't changed at all. Still his youthful and beautiful Molly

"I love you and I promise I will always look after you from now on. Not because it's my job, but because I love you" she couldn't wait out any longer to make her feelings known. Too much time had been wasted, too much had happened. He leaned forward ignoring the ache in his ribs, his lips hoovered over hers as he hesitated before deciding this felt more than right. His greedy kiss consumed her as she wound her fingers into the curls at the back of his neck. She felt his need, he needed to be loved and held close by her.

"You in there boss?" their passion is short lived as Georgie hammers down the bathroom doors behind them. She giggles as she plants soft kisses along his jawline. He took her hand as she helps him dress, lacing his fingers between hers "Are you sure about this?" a quiet concern had already built inside him that this might be something she'd regret "I've never been more sure of anything Charles. We have to wait until you're out of here until anything else can happen. That's if you want it too?" He nodded "More than anything" She cupped his face in her hands "I'll never let anyone hurt you again" he wanted to believe her but old doubts and new insecurities warn him to be cautious, he can't afford to end up hurt again.

"Charlie are you in there?" "Yes Lane. I'm coming. I am half crippled if you hadn't noticed" He gives himself a last glance in the mirror before facing his friends "You look handsome don't worry. Wheelchair, crutches, frame?" "Chair please. Everything else is too difficult with my wrist and my ribs" he felt safe in her hands as she helped him into the chair he hated so much. He felt weak and he hated it "Ready to face your fans?" he nodded, sad that this moment between them was over.

"There you are" Georgie wraps her arms around his neck pulling his head into her torso "I've missed you. You look better, had a shave and everything" Elvis did his best to make her as uncomfortable as possible, scowling at her from the corner "What's she doing in there with you?" Charles sighed "She was doing her job Elvis" Charles spat defensively "Not the time and not your fucking business either" Georgie fumed "Give it a fucking rest" Her anger made him feel guilty as he looked at Charles. He'd expected him to look more like himself but he was still frail and defeated. If she brought him comfort then so be it for now, but she wouldn't be staying if he had his way.

"How's the leg mate?" Elvis made light work of putting Charles back to be bed "Elvis I've got a broken wrist but my other hand still works, if you do that again I'm going to swing for you" "Don't be touchy Charlie, you know you love me" Georgie squeezed Molly's arm as she loitered awkwardly "Thank you" she mouthed, following Molly into the corridor "How's he's doing?" They gazed through the window at him, Molly already missing him "He's doing as well as can be expected, he's been really brave. It's night time that things seem to get the better of him. He's not really sleeping and when he does he wakes up terrified, but that's to be expected I suppose. There is talk of them moving him soon. To a rehab centre once he's more comfortable with his injuries. His pain levels are still quite high" "Your amazing Molly do you know that?" She let an embarrassed chuckle "I'm really not. I'm just doing my job" Georgie took her hand "It can't be easy seeing someone you use to love in that state. I know he's been dependent on you so please be careful. Don't give him any false hope; I think it would kill him" It's almost as if she'd knew about the moment they'd shared just minutes ago "I won't I promise. I'll be in his life after this if he wants me and if he doesn't that's okay too"

It wasnt an option to lose him again, she had to do everything in her power to be back in his life.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Again i just wanted to say a massive Thank You for the reviews and PM's. I didnt realise jusy how much they mean until I started writing myself! Each chapter is nerve wracking! Thanks for sticking with me xx_**

 ** _P.S If anyone could PM me the details of the Facebook group, I would love to join you there x_**

* * *

"I never stopped loving you. I hope you know that" she broke the comfortable silence between them as she sat with him during another long night shift and another nightmare for him. She needed to clear the air between them, say all the things she'd been holding onto for years "I did wonder. Well I wondered if you ever loved me at all to be honest, I didn't understand how anyone could just walk away like that. I still don't if I'm honest. It was so quick, so final. I didn't even get a chance to explain what had happened. You really hurt me Molly" her eyes filled with tears at the thought of those painful days "Not half as much as I hurt myself trust me. I never regretted something so much in my life, every single day I thought of you, wished I could go back in time. I was overwhelmed and I know it ain't a good excuse but I felt second best to your other life. I was young and stupid" he nodded "I can appreciate how hard it would have been to take me on with a child at such a young age, I was always considerate of that. How do you feel about it now? Sam is always going to be my son" he sighed, his doubts becoming more obvious to her "I just know that I wanna be with you and I'll do anything to make it work. I'm sorry" he smiled warmly at her and for the first time since he'd been here his smile reached his eyes, there was warmth there again "Come here" he patted the bed next to him "You tryna get me sacked?" She giggled "Pull the curtain, I need to hold you" she closed the door, pulling the cubicle curtain closed. She ran a gentle finger from his toes to his groin, sending shivers up his spine. He pulled her close "You're the only one I can bear to touch me" her heart was so full for him "I'm not going anywhere" his hands moved up her the top of her scrubs settling on her warm waist "That bloody wrist ain't having any trouble touching me up is it" she giggled "It's good exercise I believe" he chuckled, pulling her closer.

She held him, his head resting against her heart "I'm so sorry Charles" he shushed her "I don't want you to keep apologising. I can't promise this is going to be easy, I can't promise much at all. I just need time" "I never felt love like what we had before you. I've never felt I belonged anywhere; my dad has always hated me. When I met you, things felt so amazing. I suppose I didn't wanna share it, not even with Sam and for that I'm ashamed and I'm sorry"

He pulled her to sit on the bed next to him "Lucky for you I have plenty of love to share. You never need to feel that way again. We've been given a second chance but you need to always be honest with me. It's not going to be easy but we've been brought back together for a reason I believe, Lady Luck has other ideas" she kissed him deeply "I love you. Now get some bloody sleep"

* * *

She almost bounced into work at the thought of seeing him. He'd had a flurry of visitors over the last week so she hadn't had a chance to spend much time with him, apart from sneaking him off for the odd shower but that was about it. There had been no deep and meaningfuls, no stolen kisses.

The sight of an empty bed startled her "Where's the Captain Sue. What's happened?" Sue caught the panic in her voice "Relax dear. He's gone off to the rehabilitation centre" tears threatened "I must say Molly you really excelled yourself with him, thank you" "Was he ready? Are they sure he was ready? What about his leg?" "They'll work on his leg, he'll have the very best care don't you worry. You've done your bit" "where has he even gone do you know?" Sue eyed her suspiciously "Look I know you were both very fond of each that much was obvious but you could never act on it Molly, it would be highly unprofessional" Sue patted her shoulder and left her in deep thought. She didn't even have his number.

* * *

He was finding rehab and being separated from her harder than he'd expected. She hadn't called, hadn't even left him a number, She didn't even say goodbye to him before he left.

"Are you ready for physio Captain?" His thoughts were interrupted by Jess who had taken over his physio since he left hospital. She was a pretty thing, she reminded him of a much younger Rebecca with her sleek blonde hair and perfect skin "We can take it as easy this week but next week I'll want to step it up a gear" he sighed "My leg doesn't work I keep telling you" she pushed him through the corridors in his wheelchair as he moaned "And I keep telling you Sir that apart from the obvious injuries, there is no reason at all as to why it's not working, so we've got to break through whatever barrier it is that's stopping you" she was a persistent little bugger he'd give her that.

She sat him in front of the parallel walking bars "I'm going to put the brakes on and you're going to get yourself up and out of the chair. Then you're going to drop that leg to the floor, no weight this time but we're going to exercise it with the bars for support. Is that okay Captain?" He rolled his eyes "Do I have a choice?" She chuckled "You do actually, you can let that perfectly good leg waste away to nothing and be stuck like this or you can work with me and get yourself back to full health. It's up to you?" He liked her; she was frank and to the point, like Molly.

"What if I can't do it? Or what if I fall?" He was nervous, this was the most movement he'd be attempting since he was injured, a familiar feeling of panic tightening in his chest "I'm right here Captain, right behind you"

He struggled, his useless leg painful and failing him once again "Remember it's psychological, push through it sir. You can do it" but he couldn't do it or more to the point, he didn't want to, he wanted Molly here and once again she was nowhere to be found when he needed her. She hadn't changed at all.

* * *

Molly was becoming inpatient now, he'd been gone nearly a week and still nothing. She missed him so much her heart hurt. She'd tried to get in contact with Georgie with no such luck. Not a day went by that she didn't think of him, wonder how he was doing, wonder if he thought she'd let him down again.

Rebecca couldn't believe she was doing this; it was the second time she'd been back to the hospital looking for Molly. The first time she hadn't been on shift. She strolled up to the nurse's station hopeful she'd be here "Molly?" Molly looked up to the icy glare of Rebecca "Rebecca?" She was shocked and overcome with panic "what's happened? How is he?"

Rebecca allowed herself to enjoy Molly's panic for a moment "Nothing has happened, I'm here to talk to you. When do you get off?" Baffled Molly checked her watch "In 10 minutes. I'll meet you in the coffee shop"

She strolled slowly in the direction of the coffee shop; sure she was about get a bollocking for something or other. Rebecca had bought her tea which she thought was fairly decent of her "Cheers for the tea" she plonked herself in the seat opposite, shattered from a 12 hour night shift. Neither of them knew where to start "Listen Molly I know you're probably confused at me turning up here, I am too" She loved a dramatic pause Molly thought, wishing she'd just bloody spit it out "I've tried to get back with him. To take care of him, be the one he needs" she didn't raise her eyes from the tea she was anxiously swishing around her cup, unsure why Rebecca was telling her this "My point is Molly it's not me he wants. He's pining for you and to be honest it's not helping his recovery. How could you disappear on him again?" Molly felt the need to defend herself "Hold on a minute, I didn't disappear this time. They took him to rehab and that was the last I heard. I tried to contact Georgie but she's away so where did that leave me? I didn't know where they'd taken him, I've been out of my mind worrying about him" both women were silent, pondering on what they should say next, after all they both had a common interest here and that was Charles and his recovery "Here's my number. Please pass it to him" she wrote her number on a napkin and slid it across the table "He'll be back in a bath this weekend, for a break from the rehab centre. What you do with that information is up to you" she snatched up the number shoving it into her bag "Bye Molly" she was gone before Molly even had the chance to say thank you. Lady luck was shining on her today.

* * *

She was a bag of nerves when she pulled into Royal Crescent. What if he didn't want to see her? She'd passed on her number but still hadn't heard from him, maybe he really was done with her.

A tall, slim lady she recognised as Mrs James answered the door. The same chocolate brown eyes she shared with Charles stared back at her "Mrs James, I'm Molly" Mrs James opened the front door wide for her to enter "I was hoping you'd come" Molly awkwardly stepped inside "How's he doing? I didn't mean for him to think I disappeared. I had no way of getting hold of him, I didn't think of coming here. Well I didn't think you'd want to see me" Mrs James smiled at her sympathetically "That was a long time ago now. All I care about is his happiness. He's in the lounge although I must warn you. We're not having a great day, he's meant to be doing some exercises"

She peered round the door, observing him as he clung to a walking frame, his bad leg hanging lifeless "Look mother I've told you, I don't want an audience. I'll do it myself" he didn't turn to face her "Shall I go then?" She smiled as he turned towards her "Molly?" "Missed me?"

His mood shifted from frustration to anger "I don't want to see you. Once again you fucked off after promising me you'd stay by my side.." she held her hands up in defence of herself "Can I just speak before you tear me a new one? Hear me out! And sit down for fuck sake your shaking" he lowered himself into the nearest chair, glaring at her as she moved forward to help him "I don't need your help" She sat down beside him, resting her hand on his thigh "I didn't know they were gonna move you when they did. You was gone and I didn't know how to contact you, we both have different numbers don't we. I texted Georgie but I didn't get a reply. I would have been with you every second if I could have I promise but I'm here now and if you want me to be then I'm by your side from now on"

His red rimmed eyes searched hers; he wanted to believe her "You fucking did it again Molly. I needed you are you weren't here. How am I meant to be with you? How can this work if I don't trust you?" He broke her heart a little bit "I promise you Charles. It's not how it seems but I'll go if you want me too" She stood on the spot, neither of them moving or saying a word "I'll give you some time" she picked up his phone, adding in her number, sending herself a text so she had his, ending this game of cat and mouse for good. He watched her as she walked away "You're never willing to fight for it are you? Just fight for it Molly. Fight for us, stop walking away when the going gets tough"

She turned to face him "What is me coming here today then? Facing your family when they probably hate me, does that count for nothing? I get that it was my fault the first time round and I'll never stop kicking myself for that trust me but I'm here now, right in front of you and I love you. So tell me what you want. Am I staying or am I going?"

The anger and frustration inside him was at boiling point. Consuming his body, he wanted to scream and shout and tell them all just how tough this was for him, that he was claustrophobic and sick of his life. She moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder "I'm here Charles" she watched as tears dripped into his lap, his face hidden as he sat with his head in his hands, completely defeated by what his life has become. "Let it all out Charles, let it go" she held him for what felt like hours as he cried, anger, frustration and fear pouring out of him with every sob.

She kneeled in front of him, taking his face in her hands "Feel a little better now?" He nodded "Didn't realise how much I just needed to cry" she kissed his cheek "I'm proud of you. Now let's get your exercises out the way, we've got work to do" she pulled him to his good leg and steadied him at his walking frame "Crack on then" she watched as he struggled through his routine, huffing and puffing as he went. "I need to stop Molly. I can't do this" she placed a gentle hand protectively on his back "lower yourself when you're ready, I've got you"

Mrs James appeared right on cue with a tray of tea and coffee "Someone has been working hard!" Her smile was bright and genuine at the sight of them together, Molly had been shitting herself about meeting her properly, worried that her past abandonment of Charles would forever be held against her.

He didn't touch his coffee, he was exhausted. His physio was much harder without Jess. He shuffled himself back into the sofa causing pain to shoot through his ribs, wincing and groaning as he tried to get comfortable. He raised his good leg to rest on the foot stool, his bad leg giving a mere twitch in response to his brain ordering it to move, to raise it to the footstool with the other one. He couldn't understand why it just wouldn't work. He hated this; they'd taken so much from him.

She watched as the frustration built in him. She knew the barrier with his leg was psychological but it didn't stop her urge to help him. Mrs James gave her a firm shake of the head when she saw her temptation to rescue him "he must do it" she mouthed but she couldn't watch him struggle "I'll help, but you must try as well. I'll tell you when I'm going to assist and you're going to lift. Okay?" Mrs James looked on as Molly dropped to her knees in front of him, lovingly and gently supporting him as he tried to move "Ready?" He nodded and together they lifted his leg to rest.

Mrs James was full of reservations about Molly when Rebecca had first told her that she'd been to see her. She was yet another woman who'd let her son down and she'd been the one who had to pick up the pieces yet again, although saying that she had no time for Rebecca either, Sam was her only saving grace. She'd gone up in her estimation ever so slightly for getting Molly here. She knew her son was pining for her and his recovery had very much been stunted by his preoccupation. She'd never seen him so taken by a woman, not even Rebecca in the beginnings of their relationship. She'd bide her time and when the moment was right she'd warn her never to hurt her son again.

She stroked his cheek as he slept, finally comfortable. She busied herself tidying away his walking aids and wheelchair, always careful not to wake him. With a flick of the head Mrs James invited her through to the kitchen "I thought you must be hungry dear. Do you eat cheese?" "Oh thank you. You don't need to worry about me though" "You're our guest, you must eat. Cheese and pickle?" She nodded gratefully "Thank you" Mrs James become overcome with emotion "No thank you Molly. Thanks for coming" tears spilled from her eyes "How bad have things been?" Molly sensed her tension "Oh Molly you have no idea. He's a completely different person, he's like a little boy not the soldier who goes off to war" she squeezed her hand "He just needs time Mrs James. I can still see the same Charles in there. He's been through such an ordeal it's bound to have changed him, but it won't define him, I won't let it" "I hope your right Molly I really do" She looked tired and worn out as she cut enough sandwiches to feed an army "Why don't you have a break for the day? I'm here now. Go on, go and have a day to yourself please. Nurses orders"

She noticed there was no sign of Mr James, he didn't look like the type who could deal with an emotionally and physically damaged son if she was honest, he'd always kept his back against the wall at the hospital, never really engaging with his son considering all he'd been through.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Charles shuffling behind her, his arm finding its way around her waist, leaning his body against hers "Hello you. You didn't sleep for long. Hungry?" "Starving actually. What's on offer?" "Well cheese and pickle sandwiches for now to keep your strength up but I was thinking after that we could get you ready and go somewhere for a proper lunch?" "I don't want to go anywhere" He snapped "Not even with me?" She batted her eyelashes at him in jest "We don't have to go far, the air will do you good" he propped himself up against the table, he was feeling weak and wobbly "what about this?" He gestured to his leg "We can bring that too" She spat her tongue out, her sarcasm causing him to throw his head back and actually laugh "okay let's get some lunch" she smiled to herself for her small victory.

* * *

It was his first outing other going between home, hospital and the rehab centre. Every noise had his senses working overtime. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder as she pushed the wheelchair towards a little tea shop she had spotted on the way here. They had battled over the wheelchair, him becoming agitated at the prospect of using it, her not backing down; she'd eventually won with a finisher of "Not even for me?" He'd do anything for her; even suffer the humiliation he currently was whilst his neighbours of Royal Crescent stared at him. He pulled his cap down over his eyes "Molly can we go back?" "Nope, we're nearly there now and I want some of them posh scones with cream and jam" she squeezed his shoulder "They are only looking because they are probably quite concerned about you Charles" he lifted his hand to his shoulder, resting it on top of hers as she pushed. They faced the obstacle of the cafe not having a ramp, luckily she'd thought ahead and brought his crutches too "You alright there yeah?" He shuffled through the door the best he could, his ribs protesting with every movement. He felt eyes on him as her sat "Charles?" He peered at them from under his cap, Molly instantly appearing protectively by his side "Can we help you?" He recognised the woman, one of his mother's friends "I just wanted to say how pleased I am, to see you out and about and on the mend" she placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump sky high "Sorry dear, take care won't you" he responded with a shy smile but his eyes were a light with fear. "If it's too much Charles I can take you back" He shook his head "Let's eat" she ordered as much as she could from the menu with no shame about the fact she looked a pig. He was still so thin, it was her mission to feed him up. For the first time in ages he actually felt normal, apart from shitting his pants at a woman's touch and a leg that wasn't working he was happy to be in Molly's company. She didn't make him feel like he was a victim; they were just Molly and Charles like they had been back then. She chatted and told him about the training she was due to go on and quizzed him about the rehab centre, making fun of him having Jess as a physio when he'd mentioned she reminded him of Rebecca. "Will you stay tonight Molly?" She smirked at him "Thought you'd never ask to be honest, why do you think I'm wining and dining you" they shared a laugh and it didn't matter that laughing hurt his ribs because he was happy "I didn't know that there was a hidden agenda for all this" he chuckled "and also I'm paying" she shook her head at him "No you ain't mate. I suggested lunch and I ordered half the menu so I'm paying. I can treat you can't I?" He smiled "I suppose so"

She decided to stroll the long way back to Royal Crescent. She was pleased with herself for getting him to eat half the shop and he'd relaxed considerably since they'd first left. The undeniable chemistry between them once again boiling over as they flirted, his hands often finding hers and her foot often finding his for a game of footsie under the table.

Mrs James looked much fresher on their return "Hello you two. Nice time?" She had nagged him time and again to get outside for some air, even just for five minutes but he'd refused, his eyes full of fear at the mention of leaving the safety of the house or rehab centre. She'd made the world of difference to him in just a few hours. Mrs James couldn't help but observe how affectionate she was. Charles was always an emotional being, always loving and affectionate to those who meant the world to him and it had pained her when he married cold hearted Rebecca. He responded to Molly in a way she'd never seen before, he completely worshiped her.

* * *

With plenty of encouragement they managed to get him up to his own bed for the night "Not gonna lie mate I wasn't looking forward to sleeping down there. It's blitz in that room" he laughed "blitz?" "Yeah taters" he couldn't hide his smile "whatever that means"

She fussed with pillows and cushions until he was comfortable "Always the nurse eh Dawes" she giggled "You always were my favourite patient" she sat down on the bed next to him, so close she could hear him breathing "I want to touch you Charles" gingerly she brought her hand to his torso, her warm palms stroking him. It felt good, she'd been the only person her could bare touching him. She pulled his tshirt over his head, surveying his visible injuries, leaning down to kiss him, working up to his neck, her arms finding their place around his neck as she moved her lips behind his ear, crossing his beautiful face to his mouth. He groaned in pleasure "Do you want me Charles?" She panted "I do but I don't think I can" he whispered whilst parting her lips, searching for her tongue.

His hands were wandering now, pulling her to straddle his lap. She rose to undress herself, removing his trousers "I want you" she panted and she could tell he wanted her too, he was hard and ready. She kissed until he gave to go ahead for her make love to him, his body tensing under her slight weight "It's okay. It's just me remember" he gave into her, devouring her breasts as she rode him, their eyes never leaving each other's "I love you" he panted as her body melted against his. She ached for him, the hardness of him spurring her on. His hands rested on the small of her back as she grind into him listening to the change in his breathing, her smooth rhythm coaxing him to come. It had been so long, he couldn't hold back any longer. She upped the pace sensing he was ready, he pulled her into his neck as they both explode, kissing her hard as the final jolts is pleasure left his body.

Exhaustion overtook him but he couldn't let her go, he'd waited too long for this moment. He'd been waiting a lifetime to hold her like this again. She gazed at him "You're amazing do you know that Charles" He sniggered "I don't think so but thanks all the same" she sat up, eye level with him "You really are. You've been through so much and look at you. You make me so proud" he pulled her closer "Soppy mare"

"Do you know you moved that bad leg whilst we was at it?" He raised a suspicious eyebrow "Did I? Really?" "Definitely. I'll have to make love to you more often won't I" they giggled "although just not tonight coz I'm bloody knackered" They settled together, her little spoon to his big spoon. His aching body hadn't felt this comfortable in as long as he could remember, her small body fitted perfectly, the warmth of her soothing the ache inside him.

She woke to cries and whimpers, she watched for a moment, not entirely sure what was happening. Tears streamed from his eyes, his body was sweaty, drenched in fact. "Let me go" he cried. Her heart broke for me as she pulled him close to her "its okay baby. I'm here and you're safe" she gently shook him awake "I'm here Charles, I'm here" His eyes were erratic and a light with fear as he searched the room "You're safe, I promise you're safe" he tried to flee but his injured body failed him, he cried out in pain, his body couldn't cope with this.

She grabbed him but he tried to fight it "Charles!" She shouts trying to bring him back to the here and now. She holds him and pushes herself between his legs, holding his head against her torso "Shh its ok" she holds him as her cries, petrified because he'd been back there, his mind had taken him back there. "Molly?" He looks to her for reassurance "You're safe. You're at home and I'm with you. No one is trying to harm you, breathe Charles" she held him for what felt like hours, neither of them spoke or slept. She placed her hand across his chest feeling his thumping heart beat "Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head "I can't, I'm sorry. Can we have some tea?" She stroked his cheek "Will you be okay while I'm gone?" sad and frightened eyes looked back at her piercing her heart "I'll be okay" she slipped his dressing gown on afraid to leave him. 3:45am stared back at her from the clock as she stirs the tea. The old Molly would have run from this, but he needed her and he was the love of her life. They'd only been together a few months the first time round but he had changed her in ways she didn't realise until now. She'd spent a lifetime of putting people first and resenting them for it but he was different, her heart was full of nothing but love for him. Love and the need to protect him from whatever demons he's was facing. They would face them together.

"I raided the biscuit tin" she giggled as she laid out their tea and shortbreads. He looked better than he did when she'd left the room although he was still pale and clammy "When is your next therapy session?" Her questions broke his trail of deep thought "When I get back on Monday. I've been having them daily" she snuggled into him "Do they help?" He shrugged "I don't know if anything will ever really help to be honest. Unless you've got a Tardis?" "Bloody hell if I had one of those mate I'd go back to that Christmas and never, ever let you out of my sight again" he gave her a sad smile "Me too". She padded across the room to the bathroom, quick as she could to avoid the cold of this draughty, old house. He watched her emerge with a damp towel and wondered how he'd ever lived without her. She wiped down every clammy inch of him, cooling his body, making him comfortable. He didn't want to be this man anymore. He wanted to be Captain Charles James again, a leader and someone people looked up too. He didn't want to be the victim he currently was, too frightened to sleep. He promised himself he would overcome this, for himself and for Sam and Molly.

* * *

 _ **Poor CJ! But things can only get better right?**_

 _ **I appreciate there is a lot of agnst and sadness right now but I really didnt want to take any shortcuts.**_


	12. Chapter 12

The weekend had gone far quicker than they'd hoped. They'd made love, laughed and enjoyed reconnecting after the years spent apart. He was completely depressed at the thought of returning to the rehab centre. Molly had been the breath of fresh he'd needed, he didn't want to let her go.

"I can drive Charles back to the centre on my way home if you like Mrs James? Saves you the journey there and back" Mrs James had been pleasantly surprised by Molly and the effect she had on Charles.

"I can't ask you to do that dear. You've done so much this weekend. I'm so grateful" she smiled and squeezed Molly's hand "I'm offering. And I haven't done anything, just looked after him. I love him"

Molly was seeking permission from her; she wanted to know if she was forgiven for her mistakes "I know you do dear. And he loves you. Please just don't hurt him this time, I don't think he could take any more heartbreak" Molly gave a half-hearted smile "I learnt the hard way that I need him as much as he needs me" a tear slipped from Mrs James' eye which she tried to brush away unnoticed "Very well dear if you want to drive him, he'll like that. Talk him into that surgery will you?" "I will" Molly smile was bright and genuine; maybe now she had what she needed from Mrs James they could move forward.

His mood was up and down, mostly down actually Molly thought "When will I see you again?" His puppy dog eyes made her want to weep "Well I've got this training, so it's looking like 3 weekends time. I'd love it if you came and stayed with me? What do you think?" The thought of not seeing her for three weeks was truly depressing "That's a long time, but I'd love to stay with you" she smiled, trying her best not to let him see that she was as upset as he was at their imminent goodbye "That's something for us to look forward too then. And you can get your surgery booked in the meantime. You'll be back under my care in Birmingham I'd imagine" she winked at him "Can't wait to get you back into the bog" he laughed at the thought "Does it really have to be three weeks?" She pulled his hand into hers "You know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that shit" he sighed "You'll be okay, I'm only a phone call away in any case and you can ring me no matter what time it is. I don't want it to be 3 weeks either but it gives you a chance to really work hard and book that bloody surgery!" He laughed "I'll talk to Jess then and get it sorted" for the first time ever he'd wished for traffic as they approached Headley. She kept her eyes on the road whilst she fought back the tears that were burning her eyes, she didn't want to be apart from him for even a second. Her thoughts had turned to what she would do next; she didn't want to be in Birmingham whilst he was in Bath. No doubt he would return there to finish his recovery once he'd finished at Headley and with her unpredictable shift pattern she wasn't sure how she'd make it work.

"Penny for them?" He interrupted, stroking her hair as she glared at the road "I was just thinking about us" he smiled to himself "Good thoughts I hope?" "Well yeah I was wondering where do we go from here. Or at least where do we go once you leave the centre. I'll be in Birmingham and you'll be in Bath" a tightness filled his chest "What are you saying Molly?" She sensed the panic in him "I'm saying that I want to be with you. So I'll leave Birmingham. I'll be with you wherever you are. If you'll have me?" His face lit up "You mean you'd leave the job you love for me?" She giggled "I'd do anything for you, I love you" He ignored the pain in his ribs to lean over and kiss her cheek "I love you more".

She pulled into a bay at Headley "Right piss off Dawes, Don't want this lot seeing me get emotional" "Erm I don't think so Mate. I need to come and get a look at this Jess, see what I'm up against" she winked "There's been no one since you Molly" "I was only joking muppet. I want to see you inside, get you settled down for the night" she jumped out the car before tears could take over, a pretty blonde catching her eye as she helped him out.

"Captain James I hope you're ready for some hard work this week? And that you had a nice time of course!" Jess giggled, a flirty giggle Molly thought. She moved forward to help him as Moly unloaded his equipment from the car "How have you been? Managed okay?" Molly watched as she protectively led him inside, her hand on the small of his back as she sat him into a chair and wheeled him off, furious and she couldn't hide it, slamming the car door in anger.

"Can you point me in the direction of Captain James' room please" another attractive nurse led her to them, Jess fussing over his bad leg already. "Molly sorry I didn't mean to leave you behind" he held out his hand for her to join him "Jess this is my girlfriend Molly" she took his hand and wrapped her arm around his shoulder

"He's in good hand Molly don't worry, I'll look after him" Jess smiled, sarcastically Molly thought "Thanks Jess, I can handle him from here" she replied curtly. Charles bit his lip to try and suppress his laughter "Wow Molly" he laughed "If She was a cat she'd have pissed on you. She does realise she's just your physiotherapist don't she? And your girlfriend am I?" He felt unsure of himself "Oh. Well only if you want to be? Unless you want to take it slow?" His brown eyes melted her "I most definitely want to be your girlfriend numpty and I never want to not be your girlfriend ever again" he pulled her into his lap to kiss her, taking in her smell for the last time for three weeks "I'll be counting the days Dawes" his tongue parted her lips as she ran her fingers through his hair "Ditto"

Their temporary goodbye took much longer than anticipated, both of them left feeling sad and deflated afterwards. He wanted to trust her and believe that he'd see her in 3 weeks but he had to remind himself that when the going got tough, Molly got going. He had to arm himself in case she couldn't hack it again, after all his situation was a difficult one. He was completely rebuilding himself. "Glad to have you back Captain" Jess called as she strolled passed his door. He'd never noticed her flirting before but now Molly had mentioned it, he'd keep his eye on her. Molly couldn't help but wish that Jess would fuck off somewhere far, far away. She wanted to be the one who was there for him, and now she was going to be away for 3 weeks. She'd been half tempted to cancel her training but the thought of Sue strangling her with her own lanyard wasn't really very appealing. She'd stick it out and then take some much needed time off to spend with him.

* * *

He found their separation harder than anticipated. Every time she'd rang him he was down and unhappy, with not much to say. She'd doubled up on her training classes on Friday in order the sneak a surprise visit to him over the weekend. He only had one more weekend to wait out but Mrs James had mentioned he was depressed and not cooperating with his rehab so Molly decided she needed to cheer him up.

She observed from the corridor as Jess put him through his paces on the parallel bars. His leg still didn't seem to be cooperating, much to his frustration. She watched as he panted and groaned "I can't fucking do this. I just can't do this! Nothing is happening. I need to sit" "No pain no gain Captain. Keep going! You can have a seat when you've moved your leg" Molly felt a surge ofanger watching him struggle."Jess please I need to stop" Molly couldn't work out if she was enjoying making him suffer or was just demonstrating tough love "This isn't worthy of a Captain, keep going"

Jess' words tipped her over the edge "I think you'll find he's done enough, can't you see he's knackered" She pushed his chair towards him "Sit down Charles before you fall" despite his agony he was ecstatic to see her "Molly" he watched as Molly and Jess had some kind of standoff between them "Take a break Captain. I'll come and find you in a little while"

He laughed as Molly muttered all sorts of cockney slang insults under her breathe as she wheeled him back to his room "Fucking cow" she finally finished off with. He pulled her into his lap "I. Am. So. Happy. To. See. You" each word punctuated with a kiss. She nuzzled her face into his neck "Ditto"

"Let's get you out of this thing" she pulled him up onto his good leg quickly so he didn't have time to protest "Hands on my shoulders, show me that leg working. I know you can do it" frustration filled his face "I can't Molly" he reached for his now aching ribs, wrapping his arm protectively around his torso "I need to sit" She felt guilty as he clutched his side "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" she helped him in to bed, sulky Charles happened to be very cute "I'm sorry baby, I just really believe in you" He gave a sad smile "I need a brain scan Molly. They think it might be some kind of undiagnosed brain injury that's doing this to me" she took his hand "well let's get you back to Birmingham then. They'll fix it"

The sadness in his eyes was killing her "I promise they'll fix it" she run her hands through his hair "You've got me for the whole day so what do you wanna do?" He pulled her into him "Anything that involves you" his lips pressed hard against hers, pulling at her bottom lip and nibbling. He hands found their way up his t-shirt, she was pleased to feel he was a bit fuller than the last time she'd touched him "Want to get out of her for a bit?" She offered, pulling herself out of his grip before things got too steamy "I need a shower and clean clothes first" she rummaged through his clothes pulling out the grey tracksuit bottoms she loved so much on him "These are the sexiest thing I've ever seen on you. And you look pretty sexy in everything so that's saying something" he smirked at the compliment "You'll be pleased to know I can now shower myself" "That's a shame I was looking forward to it" with a wink she followed him into the bathroom and watched as he removed his clothes, sitting himself onto the chair, she fought herself not to take him there and then.

"Perv" He chuckled, a sound she'd missed so much over the last 2 weeks "You shouldn't be so bleedin' perfect then should you" she moved forward and straddled him "I can't wait, I have to have you now" she whispered as she started to remove her clothes.

She felt him growing beneath her as she grinded against him, her hand moving down to cup him "And you want me too" They devoured each other's necks with kisses until the ache between her legs became too much. She pulled off her jeans, mounting him, burying her mouth in his neck to keep herself quiet; no one had ever turned her on the way this beautiful man did. She watched his face, full of pleasure and ecstasy as slowly moved up and down, teasing him with every movement as his fondled her breasts. She brought them both to a quick climax, neither of them able to wait any longer. His hands roamed her body, she was perfect in every way, he loved everything about her, especially how she made love to him. He moved the best he could to please her, to reciprocate her effort but his battered body still held him back.

She turned on the shower for him and watched as he washed her away. He really is beautiful. She did her best to push away the worry of his possible brain injury, how could they have missed it? She wasn't sure he'd be able to take much more but whatever the outcome she would be there, she'd fix him best she could. They giggled as she ran passed the nurses station, pushing him in his wheelchair running through the corridors like children. They strolled around the local town after sneaking him out, the sunshine felt good against his skin "I promised myself I would be out of this thing by now" He was self-conscious of people staring at him in the wheelchair "There's no rush is there? And besides it's not your only mode of transport is it? Got ya sticks as well" he smiled at her cheek "Little piss taker Dawsey" she spat out her tongue "You love it really" he looked up to face at her, scooping up her hand that sat on his shoulder "I do. I love you so much. You give me something to keep going for" his eyes glazed over with sadness "Things will get better in time I promise you Charles. It won't always feel this bad" he sighed "How do I ever forgot?" In that moment she felt so sad for him that the tears that threatened every time he spoke about his ordeal actually managed to escape "You'll never forget, but you'll learn to live with it. You'll learn to cope" he nodded "I hope so Molly" she cupped his face "I wish I could do more. I wish I could take it away" he leaned into her hand, enjoying the warmth of her against his skin.

You'd never know there was anything wrong with him she thought as she observed him lying on the grass in front of her, taking in all his handsome features. He'd been so tired from his nightmare and to be honest there wasn't much for them to do. Food was always the answer, she bought half of the local supermarket for a picnic in the most beautiful flower garden she'd ever seen "I wish Sam was here" he sighed at the thought of his son "How long has it been?" she knew Rebecca wasn't the easiest of people when it came to Sam "Weeks now, he's a bit frightened of me I think, but hopefully soon he'll realise that I'm still just dad" she kissed him hard "He will, just give him time". For a moment they'd almost been a normal couple, the stresses and strains of the last few months felt far away as they kissed in the long grass.

* * *

Elvis couldn't hide the fact he was fuming as he waited for Charles. He'd known he was coming all week, straight from the tarmac of Brize Norton. His foot tapping was pissing the nurses off in their station next door. He'd give it 5 more minutes and then he was off, sleep deprived and hungry this was the last thing he wanted to be doing if Charlie wasn't even here to see him.

Molly sheepishly wheeled him back into his room "Sorry mate it completely slipped my mind. I'm sorry" he held his hand out for Elvis to pull him to his feet "I'll let you off bud as you was clearly having a nice time" he nodded an acknowledgment to Molly, still not her biggest fan as he helped his friend into bed. "You look a lot better Charlie. How are the injuries coming along? 2 section are Missing you" Charles smiled at the mention of his lads "I never thought I'd miss that bunch of fuckmuppets but I definitely am. As for the injuries, hopefully on the mend as soon as I get a brain scan and see what's gone wrong with this leg"

Molly hated to interrupt them but the awkwardness with Elvis was too much "I'm gonna leave you boys too it, Charles I'll see you in a week for our weekend in Birmingham. Be good and take care. I love you" They shared a long lingering kiss, Charles not wanting to let her go "Thank you for today. I love you, Drive safely" sadness came over him as he watched her leave.

Elvis wasn't used to seeing him that way, pining over a woman. He didn't get it. Sure she was beautiful and different to most girls. She had the same fiery spark that he loved in Georgie, they didn't take any shit but she'd hurt him so badly before. He didn't understand why he'd put himself through it, he knew she'd do it again and this time he was vulnerable, his ordeal had changed him.

"What's that face for?" Charles interrupted "What face? It's just my face, my very tired face but I wanted to see you before I hit my pit for a week and I've sat here like a mug while you were god knows where with her" Charles sighed "I'm sorry, she surprised me and I just forgot. I'll buy you a beer to make up for it. I get out of here next Friday, pick me up and we'll go for a drink?" Elvis was happy to see him forward planning, he'd been in such a hole the last time he saw him, not wanting to leave the house or do anything. While his physical state may still be impaired he was hoping that his head was on the mend "Just be careful with her please Charlie. Be prepared for the worst I just don't trust her. I can't see you go through it again" Elvis had always had a soft spot for Charles, ever since their Sandhurst days. They were the two lookers of the bunch and they well and try used it to their advantage, although Charles had always been the more modest of the two. Despite their very different backgrounds they'd clicked from day one and time and postings apart from each other never changed anything. Elvis was devastated when he'd heard Charlie had been shot in Afghan. He was a realist and he more than anyone knew the risks of the job, especially since he'd been in the SF but he'd never expected it to be Charles. He was the more reckless of the two, he'd have put his money on him being shot before Charles. Then when Charles was taken, well he felt like his world would cave in. He had to be the one to get him out and he'd stop at nothing to find him.

"I'm sorry mate, I don't mean to put a downer on it. I want you to be happy, fuck knows you deserve it. Just be careful" he got to his feet and patted Charles on the back "I'm gonna have to shoot, need bloody match sticks for my eyes. Friday it is then yeah? Man date, me and you. I'll drop you to Molly's afterwards" they shared a hug and more back patting and then he was gone.

The knot in stomach returned before he'd seen the green of Elvis' back disappear from view. He was alone again; alone to deal with the minefield that was his mind.

* * *

The sound of her mobile violently vibrating on the bedside table woke her from a much needed sleep. The red numbers on the clock alerting her that she only had a couple of hours left before she had to be up.

She grabbed the phone to see his handsome face flashing up on the caller ID

"Charlie?"

"Molly"

"What's wrong?"

The line was silent, his breathing laboured

"It's okay. You're safe baby. Bring yourself back to me"

She listened as he fought for his breath, her heart breaking.

"Molly I was back there, back in hell. I can feel it; everything they did to me, I can feel it all over again. It's agony Molly help me"

Tears spilled from her eyes at the fear in his voice "I'm coming Charles. I'm coming baby, hold tight for me"

She drove the empty roads like a lunatic, Taking the nurses by surprise as she bashed the locked door down, she needed to get to him "He's in a bad way" she announced as she dashing straight past them.

He was curled into as much of a ball as his battered body would allow him to make. His red rimmed sad eyes met hers "I'm here. Your safe, I'm here" She pulled him into her lap as best as she could considering their size difference. Her fingers stroke through his sweaty curls as she watches his chest rise and fall, a little bit calmer with each breathe. "I'm sorry Molly" he finally had enough energy to speak. She gently adjusted so she could see his face "You don't ever have to be sorry for needing me. I promised you I'd be here whenever you needed me and I meant it" she kissed away the frown from his forehead "what about your training? Surely I've messed it up" she kissed him silent "I've left a voicemail, told them I had a family emergency. You come first, let's get you cooled down and back to bed" Tenderly she wiped away the sweat from his clammy body. Her touch welcome to his still aching body. He's childlike as he watches her; he can see the love in her eyes as she dresses him and puts him back to bed. "Lay with me?" she lays down beside him, wrapping her arms tightly around him "Sleep my love" She whispers, stroking his hair. The warmth and comfort of her body against him sending him into a peaceful sleep.

He woke with a fright as she rustled round the room. The dull ache in his leg, ever present causing him to groan "Hey sleepy. How you feeling?" Instinctively her hands move to massage his painful leg "mmm that feels so good. You should be a nurse" he smirked at his own joke "They've said they'll let you rest today, I can stick around until dinner time but then I've got to get back ready for tomorrow. I'm really glad you called me though Charles" She was a bit rattled by the look of him. He'd appeared to have taken a step backwards since she saw him last. She was counting down the last 2 days before she could bring him home.


	13. Chapter 13

_**As always, thanks for the love xx**_

* * *

They sat in a quiet corner of what Elvis would describe as an "old man pub" meaning no 'skirt' and 'old man craft beers'. Conversation between them didn't flow as easily as normal, Elvis wondered if it had been because of his opinion of Molly but Charles was feeling particularly strange in his new found freedom. He'd only been on short little breaks home since his initial release from hospital to Headley and he'd over estimated how far he'd come. He definitely wasn't pub ready.

"I'll be finished by 7pm. Can't wait to see you! M x"

Her text message filled him with excitement; he couldn't wait for it to be just the two of them, no interruptions for the whole long weekend.

She forwarded him her address. Butterflies filled her belly as she counted down the minutes until she'd be with him.

"Listen mate, I'm sorry for what I said about Molly. I know you love her and if she makes you happy then I'm all for it" Elvis placed a hand on Charles back "Please don't hate me, you know it would kill me if our friendship suffered" At that moment Charles felt guilty "Oh look I'm sorry it's not that. I completely get your stance on Molly, I really do. You're not the only one. I'm just feeling weird; it's overwhelming to be officially discharged, back in the real world. I've been in that bubble for so long. It's just strange, I'm scared but I don't know what of" Elvis pulled him into one of his awkward hugs, Charles and Georgie seemed to be the only people he could be freely tactile and affectionate with. It pained him to see the look in Charles' eye

"I didn't realise, I should have thought. Let's get you to Molly's" he pulled him to his feet, passing him his crutches "Just remember, no fucker is ever gonna hurt you again while I walk this planet Charles I can assure you of that" he smiled at his friend, despite being an annoying little twat at times, he always meant well "Thank you, for everything. You've been a real mate"

They pulled up the apartment block. She'd only recent moved in and was nervous about having him to stay. What if he wasn't comfortable?

Elvis rang the doorbell , exasperated after a tiff with Charles to get him into the wheelchair "This fucking thing is the bain of my life" Charles complained "I ain't even listening mate, moan it up coz my ears are shut" Molly opened the door in the nick of time before a full on row could erupt between them "Hello you two. Come in"

* * *

The frost between Elvis and Molly was enough to freeze a river. She'd invited him in out of politeness and he'd accepted, also out of politeness. Charles had started to wish he'd got a bloody cab to avoid all this. "Look you two, this is awkward and unnecessary. Can we just sort it out please? It can't go on" Charles pleaded. Fiery Molly was the first to speak, instantly rising to her feet in defence of herself "I don't have a problem with him, it's him who don't like me and yeah I get I made a mistake but it's in the past now and I think I'm more than proving myself" she wanted to punch herself in the face for showing Elvis that he bothered her but the truth was, he did. She wanted her boyfriend's best mate to like her.

Her tears had pulled at Charles heart strings "Please Elvis can we sort this?"

Elvis wasn't good with emotion at the best of times, but especially when he was on the spot "Like I told you earlier, if you're happy then I'm happy. I just don't wanna see you hurt again and that includes by her. You've got enough on your plate as it is. But you're a big boy you can do as you please. I'm gonna go mate. Thanks for the pint, you know where I am if you need me" with a pat on the back he was gone. He watched her for a minute as she sat with her head in her hands "I'm sorry Molly. He'll come round in time" he moved to be closer to her "I've missed you" she smiled weakly "Missed you too" for the first time since they'd be back together she felt distant from him, his heart immediately feeling heavy. Molly could sense the worry in his eyes "Make yourself comfortable baby" she moved closer to him, taking his face in her hands, her lips moving to his "I've missed these lips" she whispers as her hands find their way under his t-shirt, stroking his smooth skin "I promise I'm not going anywhere, ever again"

He pulled her into him, planting a kiss on the top of her head, breathing her in. She made him feel settled; he needed to be wherever she was. He never understood why the woman who'd broken his heart was the one he dreamt of while he was in that hell, the one that kept him alive but now he did. She was his soul mate; they were connected on a deeper level that he couldn't explain.

The sound of the oven bell brought them back to reality "You didn't have to cook Molly. You've have a long week" she giggled "Don't get too excited mate it's just a pasta bake" he enjoyed watching her move around the kitchen, he'd only been in here a little while but he'd already felt at home with her.

"I've been thinking" "oh dear Dawes, that does sound dangerous" "Oi you cheeky bugger" they giggled like care free kids as they tucked into pasta "I want to be where you are Charles. I'm going to resign, move closer to you. I want to be there every step of the way for you, not just a weekend supporter. You need me and I want to be there"

Her plan took him by surprise but he couldn't hide his happiness at the thought of her being close, actually she'd be with him. He could never see her living alone when they had room at Royal Crescent.

"Just answer me one thing before we go any further.." she raised a suspicious eyebrow "go on.."

"This isn't in anyway because of anything Elvis has said is it? It's something you want? Something you've thought hard about?" She smiled "It's nothing to do with Buddy Bloody Holly trust me" he threw his head back in hysterics at her reference to Elvis, he'd have to use that one in future. She positioned herself in front of him, kneeling at his feet, her hand moving up and down his bad leg "I want to be near you, I hate being apart, I can't settle knowing you need me and I'm not there. We're gonna do this Charles, we're gonna get you back. And if it's the last bloody thing I do, I'm gonna get this leg working. That's what my course has been for, to help you" His heart was so full he was worried it might actually burst.

* * *

Her arm stretched out to pull him close to her, she knew he slept better when she was wrapped around him, that he felt safe. The coldness of the sheets next to her tore her from a peaceful sleep. The light coming from under the bathroom door alerting her to his whereabouts.

3:45am and still pitch black outside. She moved to his side to warm it for him, 10 minutes later she was still laying there alone.

She pulled her dressing gown tight around her body, the chill of the night causing her skin to goose bump. He must be freezing in there. She knocked gently, hoping not to frighten him, her heart breaking at the sight of him. His long legs were stretched out in front of him, his bare back cold against the tiled wall and the familiar look of terror in his eyes as he sat on the floor alone. "Charlie. Why didn't you wake me?" She sat down beside him, wrapping her arms around his cold body "You're frozen baby. Let's get you back to bed" he struggled to get himself up, his bad leg always failing him, lovingly she helped him to his feet "Arm around my shoulder. Go easy"

Gingerly he lowered himself onto the bed, the cold floor and chilly night had done his leg no good, shooting pains sending shock waves through his body. She pulled a jumper over his head and his tracksuit bottoms up over his legs "Lift you bum" she gently ordered, her final touch was a pair of her fluffy sock "And I want them back tomorrow. My bloody favourite ain't they" she giggled as she pushed herself between his legs, wrapping her arms around him and just holding him. She could feel his heartbeat, erratic and frighten "I'm here Charlie. No one is gonna hurt you"

* * *

As she watched him sleep, a single beam of light that had broken through the blinds illuminated his handsome face. The steady rise and fall of his chest hopefully meant he was in a peaceful sleep. The doorbell ringing did little to disturb him, his hand reached to check she was still there before he rolled over. She was excited as she snuck out of his arms, house shopping was a lot of fun. She'd wanted him to feel at home, a Nespresso coffee machine had been top of her shopping list for payday. She worked quickly to put it together before he woke "Can nurse people back to health but can't put together a bloody coffee machine" she cursed. Finally managing to set the bloody thing up she sorted through all the capsules she'd ordered, double amounts Rosabuya of course. She'd never forgotten his favourite. The smell of coffee filled the sunlit bedroom, arousing his senses, his head fuzzy from disturbed sleep. His hand automatically searched for her, her side of the bed long cold. He laughed at the site of his fluffy feet as he lowered his bad leg off the bed. She'd already set his crutches and his walking frame ready for him. He stared at them, resentment building inside him. This wasn't supposed to be his life.

She sat sipping tea as he hobbled towards her "Morning handsome. Coffee?" "Mmm, Yes please beautiful. It smells amazing. Did you get that for me?" A boyish excitement filled his face "I did actually. A little welcome present. I've been really looking forward to you coming" she placed the coffee down in front of him, her hand immediately stroke his face "I love you so much" she whispered.

He pulled her to sit on his good leg, nuzzling the back of her neck, taking in the sweet smell of her hair "Did you want to do something today?" He didn't want the fact that he'd slept poorly to ruin any plans she may of had "Well I was going to see how you felt before I asked you but I'm meant to be going to London tonight. It's my sisters 21st birthday, I'd really like to go and I'd really like you to come, but I don't want you to push it, we don't have to go, she knows our situation" "our situation?" He was touched "Yes our Charles. We're a team now aren't we" He smiled "Yes we are. And I'd love to go with you" the thought filled him with dread but how could he keep her from her family? He knew things had been strained since the first time round, maybe they'd finally accepted that she had her own life. A life to be proud of.

* * *

He watched in awe of her as she put the finishing touches to her make up. Their eye burning into each other through the mirror as she pulled on her dress. "You are so beautiful" he smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck "Not too shabby yourself Mr James. In fact, the sight of you in that shirt has done funny things to me" she planted tiny kisses along his jaw line, her fingers running through his hair. Reluctantly he stopped her in her tracks "We really should make a move Molly" she sighed "Thought I could get a last minute quickie in but maybe I'll save it for when we get there" his smirk didn't nothing to dampen the ache between her legs.

He'd insisted on crutches even though she knew he'd struggle. He could only hold his leg up for a short time before it became heavy and lifeless and she knew he wouldn't want to draw attention to himself when he'd start struggling "I'm gonna put the chair in the car anyway and if you don't need it then fine but we've got it anyway" he felt embarrassment rising in his cheeks already. What would the Dawes' think of their daughter bringing home a practically crippled soldier?

She'd been right of course, she always was - by the time they got there he was in pain and struggling. They'd barely got into the working men's club when he'd had to park himself on the nearest chair.

He was moved by her as she filled with emotion at the sight of the siblings she hadn't seen in so long. There were so bloody many of them, all the Dawes sisters had the same magical green eyes he noticed.

"Who's the cripple?" Dave muttered to Belinda under his breathe, swiftly receiving her elbow into the ribs "That's her bloke and he's a war hero. Don't you watch the news?" He rolled his eyes "All them fucking soldiers are the same. All think their shit don't stink and he'll be no different" He necked the rest of his pint, wondering where he'd find the cash for another. His eyes fell on his eldest daughter, he'd never seen her looking so happy "Stuck up cow" he muttered "Oh put a sock in it, tosser. You should be proud that someone who came from your loins has done so well for herself" he waved his fist at Nan as she crossed the floor, almost running to her beloved Molly.

"Well you are a sight for sore eyes Mols, come here" she pulled Molly into a lingering hug "I 'ave missed ya. And who's this handsome devil? I tell you what if I was 20 years younger, I definitely would" Molly laughed "dream on nan, more like 30 years younger" she spat her tongue out as she helped Charles to his feet "Nan this is Charles, my boyfriend. And you be nice to him coz he's injured alright. None of your funny business" Charles leaned to kiss nan on each cheek "It's a pleasure to meet you" "Oh you can call me nan, you charming devil. Been a long while since I got kissed I tell ya. What's 'appended to your leg then? Take the weight off" before he had the chance to answer Bella answered for him "He was that soldier that ISIS had hold of Nan. Kicked 7 shades of sh..." "BELLA" Molly wrapped her hand round Bella's mouth "Shut the fuck up moron"

She felt the tension harden Charles' body "Sorry" she mouthed "It's okay. Yes I was that soldier. But I'm on the mend now. Thanks to your wonderful granddaughter, she's been my rock" Nan smiled at him "glad to 'ear it. Let's get pissed" A brief moment of absolute mortification washed over her before she turned to Charles, he was almost doubled over, hysterical laughter ringing through the air. He looked young and carefree and even more handsome than usual. Nan had well and truly taken him under her wing, she watched as Nan did Molly's familiar thing of placing her hand protectively on his back as she walked him to the nearest table "Fuck sake any second now and her bottle of gin will magically appear from her bag" Bella cursed in Molly's ear. As if by magic, there it was and not only that but she'd brought her own tonic as well "Knew I shouldn't have invited them. Twats" Bella stropped off in the direction of the bar, leaving Molly alone, feeling exposed to the family she hadn't seen in a long time.

Her mum pulled her into a hug "you ain't lying when you said he was a looker Molly. Shame about his leg though innit. Spoils him a bit" Molly tutted in disgrace "Fuck sake mum, he didn't ask to be bloody mangled by terrorist, he didn't choose it. And I'd love him if he had no legs. He's perfect and he's mine" Belinda felt the crimson rise in her cheeks "Sorry Mol, I know you love him. I didn't mean anyfing"

She smelt him before she saw him. The familiar stench of stale smoke and booze from his breath made her stomach turn over "Thought I'd come an say 'ello as you clearly can't be bovvered and that bloke of yours, Shouldn't he introduce himself an' all" she felt venom rising within in her "Hello Dad. How are you? I'm fine, thanks for asking. And as for my bloke as you can see he's a bit on the injured side so you could always take yourself over to him and introduce yourself" Dave rolled his eyes "You sure he's not just doing it for the payout Mol? I know I would" "I'm well aware that you would Dad that's the worst thing about it. Do you want to meet him or not?"

Charles raised his eyebrows from his seat next to nan. He didn't like her body language, it wasn't the Molly that he knew, she was defensive and unhappy and it was making him uncomfortable. Unsteadily he got to his feet "You alright there mate. Wanna hand?" Nan was on her feet, steadying him "Bet you'll be bags of fun on your sticks after a couple more gins" he couldn't help but laugh, she was everything Molly had described and more, defiantly the legend that Molly had built her up to be.

He approached Molly and Dave cautiously, he didn't want to intrude but he felt the need to let her know he was by her side "... if you could just sub us 100 quid Mol. We're behind on the rent an' ya muvva is frantic" Charles hand landed protectively onto her back "Mr Dawes, lovely to finally meet you. I'm Charles, Molly's boyfriend" Charles extended his hand to Dave, which went ignored "yeah yeah nice to meet ya an' all that" he turned his attention back to Molly "So can ya or not?" She looked to Charles for reassurance "I'll speak to mum and see what she says Dad. I'm sorry but you've done this too many times now" she wrapped an arm around Charles' torso, hoping their closeness would make Dave uncomfortable enough to piss right off "How you doing? Feeling okay?" Before Charles could even speak Dave was mouthing off. Telling anyone who probably wasn't listening what a waste of space his eldest daughter was "Traitor. Prefers the posh lot Don't she. Thinks she's better than me, got herself a posh knob boyfriend with a posh knob name and forgotten about the fuckin' rest of us. Never mind that her family ain't got a pot to piss in, that's the fanks you get for doing all you can for your kids"

Charles pulled her close to him "Let me say something?" He moved in Dave's direction "No, Charles please. Let's just go, I shouldn't have come I don't belong here" He watched as her eyes filled with tears "Oh Molly" his thumb gently brushed away the trail of tears that flowed down her cheeks "Don't cry beautiful" they made a hasty exit as the flood gates opened. In the safety of her car she sobbed. This was a side to her he'd never seen before. He'd seen her cry for him, she'd cried for him a lot but Dave's words had got to the core of her. It was his turn to comfort her now, she needed him.

He squeezed her hand, pulling her into his lap. She nuzzled her face into his neck "I don't know why he hates me so much. All I've ever done is take care of them, right from a kid. I was more like a parent than a sibling, at the cost of my own childhood. I never did well at school because I was always tired from working or looking after the kids whilst he drank himself stupid and mum spent the evenings hunting the pubs for him" his heart hurt for her when he thought of his own idyllic childhood. He never wanted for anything and he never had anything to worry about. "I know you've had it tough, but just think about it this way; it's made you the incredible, smart, intelligent, and kind woman that you are today. I can't undo your past Molly but I promise you that we'll have a really happy future. And all the things that were wrong in your life, we can make sure never happen to our children" the thought of children with him brought a smile to her face "You really want children with me?" Her eyes lit up with happiness "I want it all with you Molly. You are it for me, the one I want to wake up to for the rest of my life" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard "I love you Charlie James" he smiled at her "No more crying beautiful. He will realise what he's lost one day" he held her until she was composed enough to drive "Suppose we should get you home Mr. I bet my fat arse ain't helping your leg feel any better either"

He chuckled "there isn't an ounce of fat on you. And no it isn't doing my leg any good but I don't care, you my lady are my number one priority. Now get you perfect little butt into that driving seat and drive in the direction of the swankiest restaurant Birmingham has to offer. East London doesn't do it for me I'm afraid" she giggled "Yes sir!"

* * *

She had no interest in the fancy restaurant but it was progress in Charles' recovery. Not only had he suggested it, he seemed comfortable and happy as she gazed across the table at him. The waitress had certainly noticed him too, filling up his glass and giggling at him "If I weren't dressed like a lady I'd knock her out" Molly spat. He couldn't help himself, laughing hysterically at her jealousy "Now now Dawsey. You know I only have eyes for you" she smirked at him as she watched him down the last of his wine, her thoughts falling on the very same time next week when he would be back in hospital recovering from surgery.

He'd finally agreed to the op to fix his leg. The brain scan had ruled out a brain injury so his lack of movement in that leg was either down to the existing injuries or was psychological as first thought. The surgeon was keen to get it done, worrying that the longer it was left the harder it would be for him to recover.

He'd wanted to stay with her after his discharge but Mrs James had firmly put her foot down, she wanted him home where there were more hands to care for him. As grateful as she was that Molly was so willing to look after him she felt it was unfair for his sole care to be on her. Mrs James was also hoping that Rebecca would pull her head out of her arse and let Sam start visiting Charles again. She'd been so instrumental in reuniting Charles and Molly but had withdrawn herself quickly after that, going back to her old ways. Charles pined for his son and Molly felt like it massively hindered his mental recovery when they were kept apart.

"Penny for them?" Molly startled as he pulled her from her thoughts "I was just thinking about next week, makes me sad to think you're gonna be back in that state again. But your mum was right, once your discharged you'll be much more comfortable down there rather than my pokey flat" he sighed "I'll miss you though" "I'll miss you too but I'll be down as much as I can. And I've signed up for plenty of overtime for the week of your op. We just have to be careful not to drop me in it" she giggled. "However will I manage to keep my hands off of you when you strut around in your uniform? I'd sign up for more surgery just for that" she threw her napkin at him "Now now Dawes. This is a classy establishment" he teased. She leaned across the table "Fuck off" she whispered "I love it when you talk dirty" she laughed, clearly this wasn't one she was going to win whilst he was being a piss taker. Happiness radiated from him, maybe she was finally getting the old Charles back.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Happy Friday everyone! Once again thank you for the reviews and PM's! You are making a very sleep deprived pregnant lady happy! x**_

* * *

The day of his surgery had arrived faster than Charles had hoped. He was terrified; Hospitals were a place that he associated with great pain and trauma. Rebecca had finally allowed Sam to visit, with Sam by his side and Molly on shift he tried to talk himself calm. "I know your suffering my darling but let's hope this is the last time we ever need to do this. That leg can only hurt get better from here" Beth tried her hardest to reassure her son, It killed her to see him in such turmoil. She was pleased to see Molly lingering, flashing him a cheeky smile or blowing him a sneaky kiss each time she passed which she thought was sweet. His smile grew bigger each time she passed. Molly watched at the porters approached to take him down, drawing the curtains around them so she had a moment without Sue's eyes watching her.

"Good luck baby, I love you and I'll be waiting for you when you come around. See you in a few hours" he kissed her deeply "I love you. Don't work too hard" she felt his hands shaking as she held him "You'll be okay I promise" her eyes filled with tears as she watched his mother and son kiss him, waving him off as they wheeled him away.

"Molly, do you have a minute?" Sue had been watching her intently all morning, she wasn't stupid, she had an inkling of suspicion during his last stay that they had known each other previously, Molly was too emotionally involved for it to have been a random meeting. She was a fantastic nurse and her professionalism could never be called into question, that's until she was around Charles.

Molly stood before Sue, tail between her legs; she knew exactly where this was going "Molly I know you're in a relationship with Captain James and I know you knew each other before he was admitted on his previous stay. That must have been so hard for you and I applaud you for the job you did. I'd like to make sure that this stays between us, so please be a discreet as possible whilst he is in our care. We don't want those higher up having any cause for a moan up" Molly smiled to herself "You mean I'm not in trouble?" Sue laughed "No love. Well not this time anyway. Like I said just be sensible whilst he's here. No funny business" "Thanks Sue. He means the world to me" Sue squeezed her hand "I can see that. Now take 10 minutes to compose yourself and get back to work"

* * *

The 4 and half hours he'd been in surgery were pure torture. Mrs James and Sam had disappeared off somewhere, leaving Molly to wander around the quiet ward aimless until he came back to her. Mrs James had been cool with her in the presence of Sam. Molly couldn't help but wonder if she still held things against her, her earlier jealousy of Sam had been a problem for her. Her shift had finished but he still wasn't back "Put your civvies on Mol and wait in his room, you'll wear away my shiny floor at this rate" She curled up in the chair next to his bed, shattered from a 12 hour shift and the stress of him being in surgery. Elvis observed her from the door way, he couldn't help but notice the bags under her eyes, she looked absolutely done in.

He'd avoided her since their bust up at her flat. He'd been heavily chastised by Georgie who was firmly team Molly when it came to Charles and Molly. She'd accused him of being jealous, of not wanting Charles to rely on anyone except him. Maybe she was right. Anyone who knew him could see that Molly was bringing a broken man back from the brink.

He cleared his throat to announce himself "Sorry Dawes, I thought he'd be back by now" She opened her heavy eyes to look at him "Anytime now I'd imagine. It's been ages" he pulled up a chair to join the wait "Look Molly I'm sorry. I was a twat and I'm sorry" she gave him the warmest smile she could muster "It's okay, I get your reasons behind it. But I promise you I'm not going to hurt him again" he nodded, this time he believed her.

Molly's heart began to race as an unconscious Charles was returned to her "How'd it go? Successful?" "Complete success Molly. He's going to be fine! He has a lot of work to do but if he commits himself he'll be as good as new" sighs of relief could be heard all round. Sam and Mrs James had arrived just in time to hear the good news, Elvis scooped Sam up into a celebratory hug "Sammy my man, we've got daddy back. I bet he still won't beat us at rugby though! What do you think?"

Sam and Elvis caused a stir in the corner as Mrs James loving stroked her boys head "You know Molly, no matter how old they get, they are always your babies. He's been through so much, he doesn't deserve it. Maybe now is his chance for happiness" she squeezed Molly's hand "Thank you for being so dedicated to him" Molly smiled "I love him" Mrs James wiped a single tear from her eye "And that's good enough for me" she kissed him on the forehead and gathered Sam's things "I'd best get the scamp here back to his mother. Will you call me if anything changes? I'll be back tomorrow" "I promise I'll call if anything changes. Have a rest"

Sam kissed his Dads hand goodbye, giving Molly a shy wave before they headed away, taking Elvis with them. His face looked so peaceful, almost younger than when he'd gone down. He shifted uncomfortably in bed, wincing as he attempted to move his bad leg "That's it baby. You've done it" his eyes flickered open just for a moment as he gave her a brief smile. He knew she was there and that when he woke she'd be waiting for him.

Sue had taken pity on her and given her a pull out bed to make herself comfortable on. Although Molly would argue that comfortable defiantly wasn't a word you could associate with it, better than the chair I suppose. She woke to the sound of groggy conversation between Charles and his doctor "All is looking good Captain. Plenty of hard work and rest and you'll be fit as a fiddle" "When can I go home?" Charles couldn't wait to have her all to himself, even whilst high on morphine she was on his mind "Not for at least a couple of days. We're not rushing anything with you. There is a long, complicated injury history to consider and we need to get this right"

Molly meanwhile felt like she'd been hit by a bus, the long shift and lack of comfortable sleep catching up to her "Throw us a bit of morphine babe. There's a bastard drum going mental in my head" he held out his hand for her to come to him "I bloody missed you Captain James" she kissed him hard, exploring his tongue with hers "How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?" He shook his head "I feel like death on a stick but I'm so happy you are here, but you look bloody shattered Dawes. Get yourself home for some rest" she wrapped herself around him "But I'll miss you" she dropped delicate little kisses behind his ear "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm most definitely not going anywhere for a few days. This hurts like bloody hell" "Yeah but your all fixed anddddd drumroll please... you moved your leg, by yourself. I saw it with my very own eyes" he smiled "Do you think I should do it again?" "No I think you should bloody rest it and let them tell you when it's time" he took his nurses order very seriously "You need to eat, drink and pee. The better you get at doing those things the quicker they'll assess your mobility for discharge and the quicker you'll be home" he saluted her "Yes boss"

He winced in pain. Molly lifted the blanket to look at his heavily bandaged leg "I'll change these before I go" she didn't trust anyone to look after him like she did. He was like precious cargo to her, the person she loved the most in the world. He smiled as he watched her work, trying not to wince as she cleaned his wounds; an apology came with every flinch.

"Right you. Get some rest I'll be back soon" she ran her fingers through his curls "Try not to get your fan club too excited alright" she giggled, kissing his softly on the forehead "I love you so much" he pulled her hand to his mouth dropping a gentle kiss on each knuckle "I love you more, Make sure you rest" he watched her watching him as she left, already counting down the minutes until she'd be back.

* * *

The deep frown on his forehead made her feel guilty for sleeping for so long. She was back on shift now so he had her for the whole night. She checked through his notes to see he'd been struggling with his pain, an intravenous painkiller drip now in place, she clicked it watching his frown slowly fade as the pain subsided. She stole a kiss "Your back" his voice groggy and gruff "I am. Sorry I took so long. I've brought you something to eat. Sue said you refused everything today. You must eat baby" the smell of fast food aroused his nose "McDonald's?" He sniffed "Nah mate. Burger King? You got no standards?" He laughed "Ever the piss taker Dawes but I really can't manage anything just yet" he closed his eyes for what he wanted to just be a moment but he drifted off again.

He looked rough, she wanted to curl up next to him and kiss him better. She'd seen in his notes he'd been having nightmares, he'd been doing so well, they seemed to come much less when he was with her. The hours seemed to fly by, she was busy and he was fast asleep, Peaceful and dreamless. She caught sight of Elvis through the tiny window of the locked ward doors, excusing herself to see what the hell he wanted "What you doing here, it's the middle of the night?" He stared at his feet "I couldn't sleep. I need to see him. Seeing him lying there after surgery, brought it all back didn't it, watching him nearly die. I can't settle Molly, not til I know he's alright"

She took pity on his tired face "Come on then, but be quiet coz everyone's asleep, including him" she snuck him past the nurses station, although she doubted that they'd really miss a 6ft handsome soldier in the dead of night. He was awake now, sweating and shaking after another nightmare "Hey you. Bad dream?" She pulled the curtains around them for privacy, so she could kiss him 'Discretion' she reminded herself.

"It's this place Molly. Brings it all back" she stroked his forehead "A few more days and hopefully you'll be well enough to be discharged"

Elvis and Charles smirked at each other "This isn't the way we're used to seeing in the small hours is it Charlie boy" "No afraid not. Usually involves whisky and regret. Well regret on your part anyway" Molly excused herself, sensing there something that needed to be said between them.

"What's wrong Elvis?" He sighed "I just ain't in a good place, I dunno what's up with me. Seeing you unconscious, it brought so much back, I needed to make sure you were alright I suppose" Charles laughed "You really have gone soft in your old age Elvis. I'm alright, I always survive don't I" Elvis nodded "You do mate. Credit where credit is due you've been through more than any soldier I know and your still here, still fighting on to get yourself back together. I'm in awe of you mate I really am" "Now you are being s soppy old sod. Are you sure there isn't something else? You don't seem yourself"

"I've fucked up ain't I? I saw Smurf trying it on with Georgie and I knocked seven shades out of him. Gave him a few slaps on your behalf too, all what he's done to you, I just saw red" Charles watched as he sat with his head in his hands, his usual bollocking didn't come "I'll sort Smurf, don't you worry about that" Elvis sighed "That's not why I told you, I didn't want to burden you with it and I don't want you sorting my mess for me" Charles cut him off before he could finish "Look I think we both know that little wanker owes me a favour or two. I'll sort it. Now piss off Harte, I'm in bloody agony here"

* * *

Smurf cleared his throat as he knocked. He knew full well why the Captain had summoned him, to his hospital bed of all places. A place he had been responsible for putting him.

Molly pulled the curtains back, shocked to see Smurf of all people standing there "What the bloody hell do you want?" "Do you greet all his visitors with such venom Dawsey?" She rolled her eyes "No just the ones that make my skin crawl. What do you want? He won't be back for a while he's having physio" She felt his eyes lingering on her "I'd put myself in hospital every week if I had you looking after me" he laughed "That can be arranged. Only I'll be the one to put you there not the one tending you if you don't stop staring at my tits" he laughed, she was still a challenge to him. The Captain would never end up with someone like her, he needed a lady and she was just a bit of rough. She made an uncomfortable exit from the room after he'd parked his arse in a chair to wait for Charles. His cold eyes staring at her made her uncomfortable as he watched her work.

Charles had been snappy and grumpy since Elvis' late night visit and now with the appearance of Smurf she knew something was up and wasn't best pleased about him being troubled with army things whilst he was recovering from major surgery.

The site of him being wheeled down the corridor brought a smile to her face "How did it go?" He shook his head "Not very well, still in too much pain" she squeezed his hand "Smurf is waiting for you" he rolled his eyes "Do you mind giving us a minute? I won't be long I promise" she nodded in agreement, worried at what was about to happen. Smurf was horrible and destructive; she didn't want him anywhere near Charles.

Smurf watched as Charles gingerly got up from his wheelchair, propping himself up against the nightstand to give him the height and authority needed for the bollocking that was about to commence, with only his drip stand for balance.

"I trust you know why your here Smurf?" Smurf nodded "yes sir" "I think it's safe to say now that you owe me a favour or two, so here's what's going to happen. You're going to magically forget that Elvis assaulted you. I don't care what you tell them but he gets left out of it, and you're going to request a transfer out of my fucking section. I want you gone by the time I get back, do you hear me? You've been nothing but a pain in my arsehole since day one. Fuck off back to Newport and out of my fucking life" Charles could feel the anger building up as Smurf smirked back at him

"And why should I do that?" "Because if you don't Smurf, then Major Beck will have to find out about you shagging an officers wife, and getting me shot, oh and your little stunt in the bar that landed me with a broken leg. You've got form Smurf, you'll be gone before the ink is even dry on your discharge papers" He climb to his feet, although no match for Charles in height or stature he had the upper hand as his Captain balanced on one leg, his arms folded, each hand tucked under his armpits. Charles raised his eyebrows in anticipation of his next move; Molly caught his eye, her pretty face full of concern as she watched Smurf walk towards him.

She decided they'd had enough time now as Smurf inched closer to the idiot that she loved barely keeping himself upright in front of the other idiot who had a habit of hurting him "You need to get back to bed Charles" he'd overdone it, he was in pain now and it was obvious on his face. He put nearly his full weight onto her as she helped him into bed, Smurf watching their every move "Leg up" he winced as she lifted his leg onto the bed "I'll get you an ice pack. You need to piss off" she warned Smurf as she pushed passed him. He pulled on his jacket and took a last look at the Captain that he'd idolised despite everything they'd been through. All he wanted was for things to be back to how they were before Rebecca, but that could never happen now.

"I'll do as you've asked boss. All of it" Charles nodded, dismissing him "Just one more thing boss. Why don't you ask Molly about our night in Stockport" he flashed Charles a wicked grin before he left, not bothering to look back at the damage he'd left behind.

She closed the door behind her "Can you tell me what's going on? What was he doing here?" His discomfort was obvious, he frantically clicked his button to administer pain relief "It doesn't work like that Charles, you can't overdose. What's going on here?"

He battled with himself; surely nothing had gone on between them? He'd know, Elvis would know. His head was spinning as he looked at her, she'd been nothing short of amazing since he'd found her again. She certainly hadn't had the time or opportunity to be unfaithful and she hadn't said she'd been to Stockport. Her gentle hands held the ice pack onto his pain. She was concerned; it was written all over her face "Why don't you go home? You've had a long shift" "I'm okay for a bit, I wanna spend some time with you. You don't seem right" he sighed and closed his eyes "I just want to sleep Molly. I'll see you tomorrow"

It hurt her how he dismissed her like one of his soldiers. She leaned in for a kiss but he didn't reciprocate, she dropped a gentle kiss on his cheek "I love you" he'd already closed his eyes.

She'd wanted to call him as soon as she got home, to check that everything between them was okay, he'd been so distant with her, something wasn't right and she needed to know what it was. Maybe he was stressed about his recovery and there was clearly something going on with Elvis and Smurf. She consoled herself with the fact that he had so much on his plate right now, after all dating an army Captain was never going to be easy.

* * *

The dreams came all night. Terrifying dreams more real than any he'd had before. He needed her there with him but he'd sent her away, his head now full of doubts about his precious Molly. And she was exactly that, precious to him. No one had ever made him feel the way she does and he doubted anyone ever would. He felt guilty for how he'd treated her the day before; Smurf had to be full of shit. She'd never be unfaithful; she was too in love with him.

By lunch time she still hadn't arrived, she always visited before starting a shift and he knew she was due to start soon. Molly sat stirring her tea in the hospital canteen. He'd hurt her so much yesterday and been so snappy before that she could barely even bring herself to see him.

He'd decided to keep it to himself. It was impossible for it to be true; it was Smurf's last ditch attempt to fuck up his life before he slithered off with his tail between his legs. He looked up at the tired green eyes staring back at him. She looked just as tired as he was "Coffee" she offered as she set it down in front of him. He made no move to kiss her and neither did she after yesterday's rejection. She checked on his wounds dutifully "These feel very warm, let me check your temperature" he watched as she checked him over, still making his heart flip as she brushed his cheek with her thumb. He took her hand and pulled her to him, placing his head on her stomach "I'm sorry. I'm stressed and I obviously don't feel well. I'm sorry I was an arse to you Molly" she ran her hands through his hair "It's okay. Just don't do it again or I'll break the other leg" he sniggered "Do you threaten all your patients?" "Only you" He smiled, why would he ruin this on a spiteful, throwaway comment from Smurf.

"I'd best get you some meds, you've got an infection, that's why you're feeling rough. Plenty of rest for you today Mr"

* * *

She was startled to find Smurf loitering outside the ward "What do you want?" His silly looking face pissed her off the second she laid eyes on him "Just wanted to see the Captain. See how he is?" She wasn't stupid; she knew there was ulterior motive with him "He's got an infection so he's not up to visitors. And to be honest whatever you and Elvis are stressing him about isn't helping things either. Leave him alone while he ain't well or I'll have you banned from the ward" she watched him as he nodded his head "I see how it is Molly. How are things between you two?" He smirked "That's none of your business, now sod off before I call security" she laughed as he walked away. Something about him chilled her to the bone; she needed to keep him away from Charles.

* * *

After 3 long weeks he was finally well enough to go home. Molly had worked out her notice and spent every day since she'd finished with him. Things had been strange between them. He couldn't get Smurfs words out of his head and as much as he hated himself for it, he was taking it out on her.

"Your mum can't make it today so I'm taking you back to mine until she's ready for you. Is that ok?"

He nodded "thank you for everything Molly" she was baffled by him lately. He was up and down with her and she tried to put it down to him being unwell but her heart was hurting. She'd given up everything for him "You don't need to thank me Charles. I'm your girlfriend, as much as I feel like you regret that lately" her words caught him "No Molly. God no, I'm sorry you feel that way. We're going home now; everything will be alright now I can get back to normal and back to work " he pulled her hand into his "I'm sorry" she smiled "It's okay. I just want you better that's all. We'll get there"

He'd been planning on asking her to move into Royal Crescent but had hesitated since his chat with Smurf "I've finally found a little flat to view, it's not too far from yours so until I get a new job I'll be all yours whenever you need me. It's a third floor studio, no lift though so you won't be able to visit" He smiled at the thought of her being close by all the time, would someone who'd been unfaithful really up root their life to be close to him.

She settled him into her bed and made a start on packing her things together. She was excited for what the future held for them. After all these years they were finally starting a proper life together "Your mum will be here first thing to take you back, I'll follow behind with my stuff in a few days, try not to miss me too much" she giggled at the irony of their current situation, he probably wouldn't miss her at all.

"Molly, can we talk?" She stopped dead "Sounds serious, what's up? Are you ok?" She sat herself beside him, praying this wasn't what it felt like it was going to be "When was the last time you went to Stockport?" She stared at him, confused "For my graduation. Why?" He hated himself for doing this "Smurf said that something had gone on between you. To ask you about your night together in Stockport" he regretted the words before he'd even finished them as he watched her green eyes fill with tears "Are you taking the piss? Is this you asking me what I think you're asking me? Have I cheated on you with Smurf?" His brown eyes were pleading with her to forget what he'd just said, he knew instantly he'd been a fool. He'd fallen for Smurfs trap, this is exactly what he wanted to happen "Molly I'm sorry. I know it's ridiculous, I'm sorry, let's just forget I ever mentioned it"

Her tears were coming thick and fast "How can I ever forget that you don't trust me Charles? I'm not fucking Rebecca. I've given up everything to be with you, to take you home and see you through this. I've nursed you through everything, given you 100% of me since we found each other again. I've taken shit from Elvis and snide comments from your mates and everything else they've thrown at me. All whilst loving you and taking care of you and this is how you repay me" She was shaking with anger, he tried to get to his feet but the pain was too much "Molly please come here, let me explain" she shook her head "I need some space. I need to be away from you right now" she turned on her heel and was gone. The front door slammed shaking the flat behind her. She hadn't left his side for a minute through all this but she'd left him now to think about what he'd done to them. How he'd treated her over the last few weeks. She knew he was helpless laying there but she needed time to think.

She sat for hours in the coffee shop watching the world go by. How can one little man be so destructive? And why did he have it in for Charles? All the lads adored him that much was obvious from when they visited him, what was wrong with the little welsh wanker that he had to ruin everything for Charles. Guilt got the better of her as she sipped the last of her tea. He was due his painkillers a while ago and she hated the thought of him stuck there in pain.

She could hear Elvis' big gob before she'd even opened the door, relieved that he hadn't been alone all this time "Dawsey. You alright?" "I'm surprised you care to be honest" she wasn't in the mood for pleasantries "Look he's fucked up and he knows it. He's been a mess the last few hours, just talk please. Don't let that little prat come between you" she had no intention of making small talk with Elvis. He was still in the bedroom where she'd left him, pale and uncomfortable.

"Molly thank god. I've been worried" "no need to worry about me. I'm fine on my own, always have been, always will be" her words stirred guilt within him, he felt no better than Dave right now, he'd let her down "Can you please come and sit with me? I need you next to me" reluctantly she sat beside him "I'm so sorry Molly. I'm sorry that I let him get into my head again and I'm sorry for how I've made you feel. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and you have single handily got me through since" he couldn't bring himself to say the words "since I got back. I'm sorry and I love you. Please forgive me" he laced his fingers through hers as she stared into the eyes that she loved so much but it didn't feel the same, he had tainted it "I need a few days" he was confused "a few days? A few days for what?" His voice was desperate now "a few days to myself, a few days to think about things, a few days apart from you" it hurt her to say the words and watch his face fall. His raised eyebrows told her that was the last thing he was expecting to hear "Molly this isn't the end though is it?" If she was honest she didn't know what it was "Go Charles please. Get Elvis to take you to Bath. I'll see you in a few days"

She didn't turn back to look at him when she left the room. Elvis had heard every word and was already gathering his Charles' stuff "Take care of him won't you?" She asked "Of course. A few days though yeah?" She nodded "yeah, just a few days to sort my head out"

She locked herself into the bathroom, she couldn't watch him go. It was the last thing she wanted but she couldn't look at him. She sank herself into the warm bath water, flicking through his photos on her phone. She'd never known pain like it, she'd only experienced it once before when she walked away from him but she was sure love wasn't supposed to hurt like this.


	15. Chapter 15

4 days 6 hours and 17 minutes since he'd seen her. She hadn't returned so much as even a text message.

Beth was frantically worried about him, he wasn't eating or doing his rehab, the sad and broken man had returned "Charles you must complete your rehab today. She's sitting down there waiting for you, now I'll give you five minutes to get yourself dressed and then I'll be back to help you downstairs" she's decided today that tough love was going to be the only way forward. She honestly couldn't blame Molly for her reaction to Charles' accusations, especially when even Elvis was vouching for her. After some investigation he recalled the night in question and although he'd watched Smurf try it on with her, it had resulted in him receiving a slap in the face. She'd never been back to Stockport after that.

Reluctantly he made his way downstairs, she was never going to allow him to fester in the bedroom like he wanted too so he'd do the rehab just to shut her up.

He barely even spoke a word to the poor physiotherapist who'd been every day in the hopes he would actually participate in some rehab. Although she wasn't sure that him laying on his back whilst she exercised his leg for him would qualify as a successful session but baby steps she thought.

He was distracted by a knock at the door "Are we done?" He winced as he pulled his leg from her "No Captain were not. You haven't actually done anything yet" "Then why is it hurting so bloody much" he snapped, Beth cringing for the poor girl.

Beth had never been so pleased to see her mop of dark hair through the spy hole "Molly?" She threw her arms around her "thank god darling. I'm so glad you're here. He's been a mess without you, truly he has" she ushered her into the kitchen, closing the door behind them "He's in the middle of rehab. First time all week, although he seems to be shouting more than anything. Can I get you anything?" "A tea would be lovely thanks. How's he been?" Beth bit her lip "Not good dear, not good at all" Molly was shocked that they were suddenly friends "I'm sorry, but I needed space. He blindsided me" Beth nodded her head "I can imagine he did, but please don't hold it against him"

She could feel his eyes on her back, she'd been so angry with him but at the same time it had been her agony to spend these days away from him, especially when he needed her. She turned to face him; he'd lost weight in the few days apart. His tall frame leaned on crutches for support as he held his leg off the ground, he hadn't shaved or even slept by the look of him "Molly" he nearly choked out her name, Beth excused herself "Sit down dear you don't look well. There's a coffee in the pot for you" she watched as he hobbled into the seat opposite her. She wanted to end this stupidity, tell him she loved him and none of it mattered. She was here to stay but he needed to understand the magnitude of what his accusations had done to her, he needed to know he could never do it again.

"You look awful Charles" He sniggered "I've been without my nurse, my reason for getting up each day" he moved his hand across the table to find hers but she didn't offer it "You really hurt me. All my life I've been treated some little east end council estate slapper and that's exactly what you made me feel like" he bit his lip "I'm sorry. I just needed to get it off my chest, it was festering inside me. I knew you hadn't and most importantly I knew you wouldn't. I know you wouldn't hurt me and I'm sorry, I've never been more sorry about anything in my life" for the first time in ages she really looked at him, the 6ft2 handsome, doe eyed soldier sitting across from her who has been so broken and who she'd worked so hard to put back together, how could she not love him? How could she not want to work it out "I love you Molly" she smiled back at him "I love you too. More than anything" he rushed to his feet, his good one anyway with a wobble, grabbing the table to steady himself "Be careful you. Can't have you ending back inside now can we" she rushed around the table, her arms finding their place around his torso, her head on his chest "Don't ever hurt me again" she whispered "I promise Molly" she kissed him hard, his tongue searching for hers. They needed this more than anything "Upstairs now" she ordered.

Beth had loitered in the dining room in case he'd needed her but by the looks of them as they passed the door, all was well in the world again.

* * *

He sat himself on the edge of the bed, ignoring the protest from his leg as he pulled off her clothes, his hands finding her breasts. He'd missed her body and everything about her "Keep your bra on" he liked how her nipples teased him through the sheer lace or her bra, he rubbed his thumbs across them watching them spring to life. She pulled off his sweat pants to release his hard on, her hands finding their way around it. The ache between her legs was almost at exploding point, she needed him inside "Lay back" she demanded as he shuffled backwards leaning against the headboard "Touch me" he did as he was told, the wetness he felt making him even harder "Oh Molly. Take your knickers off" she threw them across the room, he touched her until he felt her body stiffen, and she was nearly ready "Are you ready for me Charlie?" She straddled him, lowering herself onto his erection. Oh how she'd missed this in the long weeks since his surgery. They didn't take their eyes off each other, his hands exploring the body that he loved so much, taking her breasts in his mouth. She sent shockwaves through his body as she rocked back and forth, the pleasure in his face spurring her on "Come for me baby" they climaxed together, releasing all the tension of the last few days.

"I think that's what they call make up sex" she giggled, cuddling into him. Her fingers traced the scars on his torso sending shivers through him "I was so scared I'd lost you" he sighed "You never lost me, I just need time to get my head around things. We were never not together, I told you before this is it for me Charles, well as long as you want me anyway" he smiled "I'll have you as long as you'll have me" they enjoyed the peace between them, wrapped in each other's arms.

"I'd best get dressed, I've got to go view the flat in an hour. Are you up to coming with me?" He pulled her closer to him "No I don't think I'm up to it, but I don't think you should bother. Move in here with me. My home is your home" she hesitated "What about your parents? They might not want me here after everything" "they want you here Molly, mum suggested it, before I even got around to asking her. What's the point in you paying rent when you'll spend most of the time here anyway? You don't have to say yes right away, think about it. But know that my home is your home. I might even let you redecorate the bedroom" He kissed her head, wrapping his arms right around her. He'd been so close to losing her and he could never let that happen again.

* * *

The black sack over his face stopped the airflow. His hands tied above his head stopped him from freeing himself from this hell. He couldn't breathe anymore. His injured leg hung beside him, a point of weakness that they used against him at every opportunity. His body was hanging limp now. He'd given up on them ever finding him. He hoped Sam was young enough to recover, that Rebecca would meet someone who was good enough to be his dad when Charles didn't return home to him. He hit the ground hard as he'd released his hands, freeing his mouth and nose to make sure he was still alive and suffering. Another kick to his injured leg had him crying in pain "Please kill me" he pleaded "Just kill me" he screamed. She fumbled with the bedside lamp, her hands immediately shook him from his hell "It's ok baby. Oh god Chalres, I'm here, you're safe" she pulled him into her as he gasped for air, sobs escaping him. She held him as tight as she could, his body dripping with sweat and tears.

Beth appeared at the door "Charles my darling" she looked on helplessly as he sobbed into the chest of the woman he loved. She'd had been the one holding him the nights previous to this one. She was hoping that the return of Molly would be what he needed to sleep easy again. "I'll get some water"

She held his shaking body for hours; they didn't sleep as she rocked him back and forth, feeling the erratic beats of his heart pound through him "Talk to me Charles" The words caught in his mouth "I was reliving it Molly. Every night I relive it, I can feel every single thing they did to me " she held his face in her hands "Your safe baby. And I'm never letting you out of my sight again. I want you to resign Charles, you can't do this to yourself again"

He knew this conversation would happen sooner or later, she'd never seen that happy part of his life that he owed to the army, the man that he was before the Taliban took the first bit of him and ISIS took the rest. She'd been left with a shadow of his former self; he wondered how she could possibly love him when he wasn't really there anymore.

"Could you run me a bath please?" She nodded, kissing his forehead as she padded across the room to the bathroom. She stirred in the bubbles left at the side of the bath 'Sleep aid and relaxation' apparently. She looked up at the man standing before her, his eyes red rimmed and tired, full of fear.

She held him as he undressed himself, he held her tight, leaning his full weight on her as he slipped his arms out of his crutches, passing them to her as he sat himself onto the side of the bath "Keep your leg out of the water yeah?" she ordered as she helped him slide in, folding up the fluffiest towel she'd ever seen to rest his bad leg on "These ain't no Primark job are they?" she giggled, desperately trying to lighten the atmosphere. The cool water across his hot sweaty body felt good as he laid back, washing away the salty sweat and tears of the latest nightmare. She sat herself on the floor next to him, her arm hanging over the bath sponging cool water over his chest. He looked like a child to her, vulnerable and needy but she loved him more than ever.

"We should get you out before you get cold" her soft voice brought him back to the here and now. He'd drifted again, this time back to the bridge where he lay dying. His strong arms lifted himself up onto his good leg, the fluffy towel placed where he should park his bum on the side of the bath. She wrapped him up, rubbing him warm again. He watched as she lovingly dried him, from head to toe like a child. The woman that this time 24 hours ago he was convinced he'd never see again "I need help Molly" She nodded "I know Charlie" a weight was lifted from him. It was the first time he'd ever said the words, the first time he'd admitted he wasn't coping. She passed him his crutches "back to bed please, you need to rest that leg" He watched as his very own nurse fussed to make him comfortable, plumping pillows to gently lay his leg on "Come to bed please Molly. I'm ok" she eyed him suspiciously "except you ain't though" she crawled into the crook of his arm "Talk to me please. Let me in" and so he did. He told her everything.

Every details of what happened on the bridge and every gory detail of what happened when they took him. They cried together for hours as he told her about all the times he felt like dying. How he'd wished he had the courage to end it all and be free of his physical pain and mental torture. He felt small and vulnerable to her, she pulled him closer, her protective arms keeping him warm and safe as he recalled the horrors inflicted on him, giving an explanation to every lingering mark on his body. He wiped her tears; ashamed he was hurting her more than he already had as he admitted the things that frighten him the most "I need you Molly. You are my only sanity in all this. When I'm with you it's easier to drown it all out, it's not just at night time it's all the time. My head is full and I'm so frightened to just be alive" her heart broke into a million pieces for him "I'm frightened of how much I need you and scaring you away again" she took his face in her hands "I promise I'm not going anywhere. We're going to fight these demons together, starting tomorrow. We're going to get you the help you deserve. It breaks my heart to see you like this" She never knew that it was possible to love someone so much that it hurt. It hurt to see him like this and it hurt to know there was nothing she could do to fix it, she'd take care of the physical side but someone else was needed to fix what was going on in his head.

"Thank you for telling me" she kissed him hard, wrapping him up tight in the quilt "get some sleep it's getting light out. And if your head gets full just hold me tighter and know that I'll never let anyone hurt you again" he wrapped his arms around her and she felt the tension lift from his body as he fell asleep. Her tears came fast now, she held his arms tight knowing the fight they had ahead of them. But at least they were in it together.

* * *

She barely slept at all, giving up at around 8am when she heard Beth pottering around the kitchen. He was peaceful looking at last, and he didn't wake as she slid out of the bed, the teapot calling her. "Rough night dear?" Beth placed tea and toast in front of her "Thank you. And yeah really rough but I think he's ready to get help. It's like it's finally come to a head" Beth sighed "well thank the lord for that" they both sat stearing into their tea "I'm sorry Mrs James" "Beth. Please call me Beth" "ok, I'm sorry Beth, for the last few days. I had no idea he was in this state. I'd never have let him go otherwise. I needed to sort my own head out" Beth smiled "You don't need to be sorry love, we have to remember that we have our own needs too, we have to take care of ourselves at the same time or we'll be no good to him. There's two of us now, it will be a little easier" Molly couldn't get the sound of his sobs to leave her alone "It's heart breaking" She cried as Beth reached across the table to find her hand "It is Molly, it truly is. He's not the same man he was but take comfort in the fact that if you love him now, you're in for a real treat when we get him back"

She pushed down some cold toast "Did Charles speak to you about living arrangements?" Molly was caught off guard " briefly yeah" "oh good. Well Molly I don't like the thought of you living alone. Not when we have some much room here. You don't have to say yes if it's not what you want but please know you are more than welcome to move in here. Whether that be in with Charles or a room of your own, I'd love to have you. And most importantly I know it would make Charles' day" she smiled to herself "I'd love that thank you. I wasn't looking forward to a pokey studio that's for sure. Thank you" Beth smiled as they were interrupted by the crash of a crutch flying down the stairs "That's one way to do it I suppose" Molly giggled as Beth marched through the hallway "Charles James you hooligan, you could have broken my vase" Molly couldn't help but laugh as a very boyish "Sorry mum" floated down the stairs followed by little thuds of him hopping one step at a time under his mother's watchful eye. "Honestly Molly you'll have to show him how to do this right before he breaks the other leg" Molly watched him take the last few steps "He's doing okay" she smiled as he met her at the bottom "Good morning you" he slide his arm into his crutch as he kissed her "Good morning handsome. You look loads better" he nodded "I feel it" she slide her arms around his torso, not letting him move a muscle until she'd kissed him "Mmm what was that for?" He smirked "Just for being so bleedin' good looking" she laughed as he hobbled into the kitchen, the smell of coffee pulling him in.

Beth smiled as she watched them. A weight had already been lifted from him, this time yesterday she was forcing him out of bed, forcing him to eat and function normally. She watched as Molly supplied him with fresh toast and coffee and how they took every opportunity to touch each other even if it was just a touch of the hand. She couldn't deny that there was something truly special between them.

* * *

"I suppose it was always gonna get worse before it got better?" She was searching for some reassurance as she and Beth sat opposite each other in their usual position at the kitchen table. Another night of nightmares behind them "Maybe with the therapy it just all needs to come to a head and then he'll finally find some closure" Molly checked the clock as she sipped her tea, 4am and she hadn't managed a wink of sleep so far. He'd finally fallen asleep as she stroked his hair. His body shook and he cried like a baby. She was completely exhausted after the last few weeks since he'd started his therapy. The sessions took it out of him and with his physio sessions along side he was absolute shattered most of the time.

"May I make a suggestion Molly?" She nodded in anticipation of Beth's latest idea of how to make life a little easier "You're working yourself into the ground, What with Charles and working 12 hour shifts with the agency. May I suggest that you take a few weeks off of work? You know that we are more than happy to help where we can. We don't want any rent even though you've insisted on contributing. We actually put it aside for you, for when you and Charles inevitably move out together. I hope you don't mind?" Molly was touched "You're so kind Beth. But I really can't live here for free" "But you're not living here for free. You are looking after our son" "he's my boyfriend it's not exactly a chore, I love him. I'd do anything for him" Beth sighed, her point was being taken completely wrong "I know, I know. All I'm saying is please don't feel like you have to take on those crazy shifts because you feel you owe us or anything of that sort. You're so young and you're tired. You have a lot on your plate, I just don't want to see you burn yourself out. And on that note we should get some sleep" she squeezed Molly's shoulder on her way back to bed.

Beth was due to head away for work again imminently, something that she couldn't get out of. She felt guilty for leaving him but knew he was in safe hands with Molly, and Rebecca had finally pulled her head from her arse and offered to let Sam stay. Sam always brought out the best in his Dad and they hadn't seen nearly enough of him recently.

Charles had been worried that Sam would stir up old feelings within Molly. She'd found it difficult to adapt to him having a child first time round. He tried to reassure himself with the fact she was so young and that things were different this time. To his relief he was right. Sam and Molly had become inseparable in the hours that he spent asleep or at rehab. Sam was older now, a little more independent, helping Molly with chores while his dad was poorly.

"Molly, Do you think Dad will ever be 100% better?"

His question took her by surprise; it wasn't something she'd been planning on talking about whilst scrubbing the fridge. She was unsure how to answer him, or how Rebecca or Charles would approach the matter "I think all that your dad has been through will definitely have changed him Sam. But once he has learnt to live with it, you know when he's learnt to cope it will make him an even more incredible man than he already is" Sam nodded in agreement. He was incredibly smart for an 10 year old, no doubt he'd been changed by his father's ordeal too.

"He is incredible isn't he Molly?" She smiled at him "I definitely think so mate! And so are you, your so much like him" he giggled "I want to be as brave as he is when I grow up" "You already are!" His face lit up as Charles hobbled into the room "There you two are! What you plotting?" "Well Captain, I'm plotting how to spend your money at Tesco. You owe me some chocolate and coco pops" "Don't forget the ice cream" Sam chimed in "I see how it is, taking advantage of an injured man. Well I think I might need to supervise this supermarket visit, you two obviously can't be trusted" she smiled at the small victory of a trip to the supermarket. He hadn't been outside the house for anything other than appointment for weeks now.

"Right well I'll get showered then whilst you 2 eat your lunch, Don't miss me too much" she kissed his forehead on the way passed, leaving them to a serious debate about who would get the bigger piece of cake.

* * *

She lay in the dark watching 2am creep closer in the clock. It's usually around this time that it hits him, that the night goes to shit. His hand searches for her "Molly?" He whispers "Yeah?" "Why are you awake?" She didn't want to tell him that she barely sleeps anymore, her mind constantly worried about him "dunno just can't sleep. Why are you awake?" "Been thinking" "That sounds dangerous James. Care to share?" He sighs "I'm sorry for all of this. It can't be what you want in life" she turned herself towards him "what makes you say that?" she asked as she stroked her fingers across his scars "Why would anyone want the hassle of being with a man who spends his whole life terrified?" She sighed "Why don't you look at it differently then? Why don't you tell yourself what a good man you are? That despite everything you've been through your still here and your still fighting and your amazing and the people around you love you no matter what you think of yourself. I'm here because I want to be Charles, I love you and I don't know what else I can do to make you feel secure in our relationship" he wrapped his arms around her "You are an amazing woman Molly Dawes" he kisses her deeply "And you're an amazing man. Now piss off to sleep because I'm knackered" she sent him off into a dreamless sleep, wrapped in each other. Maybe things would be okay he told himself as he drifted.

* * *

 _ **I've finally caught up on my pre-written chapters now so i'll be posting as I complete now :)**_

 _ **Also I've had a few messages about our beloved CJ and his current situation with his injuries and his PTSD and without things being tedious I**_ _ **wanted to portray just how difficult is it for our armed forces when they do get injured. It isn't as easy as sticking a boot on them and happily ever after**_ _ **(I speak from personal experience unfortunately)**_

 _ **I hope you stick with us and have faith that I'll do right by him in the end :-) S x**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**As always, thanks so much for the reviews. They really do help keep this story going!**_

* * *

Molly couldn't actually remember the last time she'd had a full night's sleep. She was exhausted and run down, the bags under her eyes becoming more prominent each day. He felt guilty when he hobbled into the kitchen to see her asleep at the table. It ate away at him what a burden he must be to her. Especially with his parents away and his leg now placed protectively inside a brace which meant his movement was even more limited.

"Molly love, Why don't we go up to bed, you need an early night" if she went to sleep now he thought then she would have at least 5 hours until his nightmares would wake her "Sorry Charles. I felt sick, I only sat down for a minute" He shushed her "Don't apologise please, it's my fault you're tired. Go get some rest please. I'll join you in a little while"

"Let me get you up the stairs first, that bloody brace is a hazard" he'd had no intention of sleeping in their bed tonight, he was going to take the sofa where hopefully she wouldn't be able to hear him but he knew she'd never settle with the thought of him tackling the stairs solo.

He watched her settled into bed "I'm sorry Molly. I really am" she placed her finger on his lips to shush him "I don't want to hear that okay, none of this is your fault" he kissed her hard "I'm going to read in the library for a while, let you fall into a deep sleep" "Don't be long. You need to take that brace off and rest.." he cut her off "Stop worrying, Sleep" He blew her a kiss from the doorway "I love you" she called after him "I love you more" He made himself as comfortable as he could all things considered. This brace really was a pain in the arse. He unstrapped it and rubbed the raging red scars that were throbbing like they usually did by the end of the day. God knows what they'd be like when he was walking again. He was glad to see that the blankets Beth left him in the early days of his recovery were still hanging around; He'd sleep here tonight so she could rest.

* * *

She turned to face him, stretching out her hand to pull herself closer to him only to find his side cold.

3:05am the bright red numbers on the clock told her. Panic set in. What if he'd fallen and hurt himself? She ran down the corridor to the library to the sound of him weeping, he was dreaming and it was a bad one. She found him hunched up on the floor, his good leg pulled into his chest for protection as he covered his ears to protect from the sound of gun fire and enemies. She got down on the floor, her arms and legs wrapped around him, rocking him "I'm here baby. I'm here you're safe" she held him as he fought against her, this time she wasn't bringing him back "Charles it's me. It's Molly and I'm here. Your safe" his breathing was so erratic she was scared he'd pass out, she took his face in her hands "Charles look at me" she forced him to look her in the eyes "Where are you?" "I'm in a cell" "NO Charles you're not. You're at home and you're safe. Keep looking at me. Listen to my voice" she sobbed as she watched the man she loved terrified for his life, terrified of the demons inside his head "Molly" he cried, He was finally back with her "I'm here Charles. I'm here. You're safe" she kneeled in front of him, hugging him like never before. She wanted to climb into his skin, to be as close as possible to him. His hands searched her, making sure she was really there "Oh god Molly. I can't do this anymore. I can't live like this" his words caught her in the throat, a lump forming "Don't you dare say things like that to me. Don't talk like that, what would I do without you?" they held each other. Both weeping, both frightened.

"Let's get you up. Have you hurt that leg?" His body was a dead weight; He was too weak to even get himself onto his good leg "I'm numb. I don't know" she wrapped the blankets around him "we'll stay here until you're ready" she curled herself around him, anger boiling inside her for those who did this to him. "I don't know what the procedure is but you have to resign. No questions, no arguments I want you to resign. Maybe once it's finally official that you'll never be sent to war again, then maybe your nut will settle, and mine will too" he nodded "Okay" she made another attempt to get him to his feet, this time more successful. It was getting light outside now and in just a few hours they'd be welcoming Elvis and Georgie for a long weekend. He'd been so looking forward to it she'd hoped that it would help put his trauma out of his mind. Obviously she was wrong. Shakily he made his way to bed, her protective hand never moving from its usual place on the small of his back.

"We need more help baby" she whispered as she wrapped herself around him, their bodies becoming one "I know, I'm sorry" she wiped a stray tear from his cheek "Sleep. And always know that I'm here and I'll protect you"

* * *

Every single month since she was 12, bang on time. She'd never been late in her life, yet here she was staring at the calendar on her phone, confirming her suspicions. 4 days late.

She sat back as Elvis and Charles drank beer on the back porch, the afternoon sunshine illuminating his handsome features. He finally looked relaxed as he put the world to rights "No offence Molly but you look like shit" Molly nodded in agreement "I feel like it too" Georgie felt for her. They'd been through so much and she'd stuck firmly by his side. Elvis had been worried that the pressure would make her bolt again but she'd proved herself. Her love for him was undeniable. "I tell you what, why don't we leave these 2 to it, let's go shopping and for a nice dinner. You need the break" tears came hard, all these weeks had built up inside her, all the worry and the sleepless nights and the therapy sessions, she was watching the man she loves all but break down in front of her "I just want him to be okay Georgie" she could barely speak through her sobs, Georgie pulled her into her arms "I know you do. And he will be, he's got you hasn't he. How could he not get through it" She sobbed until no more tears came "I'm sorry Georgie. This ain't what you came all this way for" Georgie was overcome with guilt "We should have been around more Molly, I'm sorry. I wish you'd come back to Stockport, the pair of you should. He finds comfort in Elvis and Elvis finds comfort in him. He's fucked up too. He'll never forget pulling Charlie out of that place. He was like a man possessed when they were looking for him, he didn't rest until they found him" it had taken until now for the magnitude of what happened to Charles to really hit her. How deeply it had affected him and those around him. They were so much more than a team, they were family. He stood at the door way, not quite sure if he'd really heard crying or as usual his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Molly what's wrong?" he rushed to her side, as fast as his body would allow. Georgie exited her seat so he could be close to her "Tell me please" she shook her head "It's nothing, I'm just tired thats all" he stared at her, his face etched with concern "Don't lie to me please. I'm your boyfriend I know something isn't right" she sighed "I just want you to be okay Charles. It breaks my heart all this it really does" his hands clasped her face "I'm going to get better Molly. I promise, for you and for Sam" she felt ashamed as he looked back at her. He'd been through so much and she was the one crying. She wanted to tell him her suspicions, tell him she was late and scared but it wasn't the right time. She was frightened to bring a baby into the chaos of their life.

* * *

"It's not like you to turn down a drink Molly" Georgie was baffled, it was her first evening out in god knows how long and she didn't even want a drink "If I had a drink now, I'd either be asleep in seconds or it would go straight to my bleedin' head, I'm just happy to be out and a bit dressed up" He was happy and relaxed when they left and she knew that Elvis was more than capable to deal with anything that could possibly happen "Stop worrying, you'll give yourself wrinkles" Georgie ordered "I know he's fine I just can't switch off" "That's why you need a drink, go on one glass of champers won't kill you" she sipped slowly as the bar around them began to fill. Neither of them had ever been short of male attention when they went out, both being genetically blessed in the looks department. A pair of familiar hands wrapped themselves around her waist, she didn't need to turn to recognise them, his masculine smell sent tingles down her spine. She turned to face him "Hello handsome, wasn't expecting you" he pulled her in for a kiss "You know what Elvis is like, he can't keep away from her" she giggled "Charming, nice to know you missed me then" his smile was warm and cheeky "I missed you every second you was gone" he leaned forward planting warm kisses into her neck "Did I tell you how beautiful you are?" she let out a childish giggle "You might have mentioned it" she panted, heat rising between her legs "I want you, now" he flicked his head towards the disabled toilet "You are a bad man Charles James, a bad horny man" he nibbled on her bottom lip "There needs to be some perks to being temporarily disabled Dawes" "Let's just go home, where we're less likely to catch something" Georgie eyed them curiously "You can't go yet, we're your guests remember, it's only 10 o bloody clock. You'll have to wait til you get home you horny sod, I'm watching you" she pointed an accusing finger at him "Caught out Lane" he held his hand up. If he was honest with himself he needed the contact with her to drown out what was going on in his head. He hadn't wanted to join them, he was happy to let Molly enjoy herself for once but Elvis had been adamant, his jealous streak getting the better of him. He enjoyed watching a carefree Molly sway in time to the music and he couldn't wait for the day that their life would become more normal, when he would become more normal.

His mood darkened as the bar became louder and more crowded. Anger rose inside of him as the crowd pushed Molly further from him as he perched on a bar stool drinking with Elvis. "They can handle themselves mate, your gonna bust your neck if you keep on like that" Charles wasn't comfortable with this anymore; his body was aching. She could see the strain in his body, It was time to go. She pushed past the prat that was attempting to chat her up "You going somewhere?" he held onto her hand "Yep, home with my fella I told you about" he eyed Charles from head to toe "What him? The cripple? He's punching" she spun on her heel "What and you ain't? Look just piss off, I ain't interested so just do one" she fought her way to him "you ok?" he nodded as she pulled him to his feet, his chest tight with anxiety "Come on you, it's time"

* * *

He stroked her forehead as she slept, unable to settle because of the guilt. Guilt for reducing the woman he loved to a sleep deprived emotional wreck, guilt for cutting her night short. Maybe he should have accepted the Majors request of further inpatient treatment at Headley; they certainly weren't winning the fight here. He swung his good leg off the bed, pain shot through him, the permanent reminder that nothing was okay. Slowly he dropped down the bad one, he needed to start doing more, to stop relying on her for everything. Warm kisses to the back of his neck startled him. Her arms warm as she wrapped them around his shoulders placing her head gently on his back "You okay baby?" He nodded "Can't sleep. Was going to make some hot chocolate" her hand moved up the back of his t-shirt tracing little circles across his shoulder blades "Get back into bed. I'll get it"

She made a move for her dressing gown, unaware of the frustration building inside him "Just let me do it Molly. I've got crutches so I can move about so just let me" she sighed "I don't really want you on the stairs at night. You're tired, we don't need any clumsy accidents putting you back in hospital" he rolled his eyes "For fuck sake" she moved round the bed to him, nudging herself between his legs "What's all this Charles? What's going on?" he sighed frustrated "Do you know what this feels like Molly? To be virtually invalided by those animals in both mind and body, to have my girlfriend who's half my size trying to manage my 6ft2 broken body because I can't manage it myself. To be frightened to sleep in case I dream but so tired I could sleep for a week. To know that I'm reducing you to a stressed out emotional wreck when you should feel young and care free. I can't live like this" he hid his face in her chest, the shaking of his body the only give away to the tears that she knew were falling "I do know all this Charles because I'm right here living this with you, I'm by your side have you forgotten that? You haven't reduced me to anything. I get tired just like everyone else. I cry just like everyone else it doesn't make me weak or mean that you've done me in. It's just life. We're out of our depth here Charles. I don't know how else to fix this, we need more help" he nodded "I've got to go back to Headley haven't I?" His sad expression reduced her to tears "You ain't got to do anything you don't want too. But I think it would help, we need you better baby. I need you better" he wrapped his arms right around her, pulling her as close as he could, taking her in "You'll come as much as you can?" She nodded "I promise, as much as I can. And if I'm not working I'll be there every day. We're in this together okay. Always"

* * *

Charles couldn't settled, his first night back at Headley, his first night back being alone with his demons. His ran his human across her pretty face in the framed photo of the two of them Beth had given him so he always had her close. Her smile lit up the whole picture, her green eyes smiling back at him. He knew there was something more on her mind but she wouldn't budge, afraid of worrying him no doubt.

 _Charles: I miss you with all my heart x_

She'd replied instantly, he was on her mind too.

 _Molly: I miss you too, this bedroom is bloody taters without you! But this is the first step in getting you better :-) 3 x g night x_

She wrapped the quilt right around herself in the hopes the bed would feel less lonely. It would be 3 days before she'd get to see him. She'd felt awkward at the thought of being in his home without him but Beth had really made sure she felt welcome. She booked herself a doctor's appointment now that he wasn't around to get suspicious. She'd never been a week late in her life and as much as she wanted everything with him, now was most definitely not the time to bring a baby into the equation.

* * *

Her hands shook as she passed the doctor her sample, those few minutes of agony felt like an eternity. "Miss Dawes you are not pregnant. Are you under any stress? Stress is usually a big factor in the delay on the menstrual cycle" she held her breath, hesitating before unloading. Every last detail of the last few months, everything he'd been through and their time together since "You really are stressed" the shocked expression of the doctor staring back at her made her uneasy "May I suggest some counselling? It can be equally as difficult for loved ones of trauma victims to adjust. You need to make sure you are taking care of yourself as well you do know that don't you?" She nodded, grabbing for her bag, she had what she needed and it was time to go "Thanks Doctor"

Although she had got the best possible outcome it didn't stop the tears from flowing, the bitter disappointment that there wasn't a life growing within her and that their lives we so far from perfect that it wasn't even an option.

* * *

The noise and chaos of a 2 section visit was just what he needed to take his mind off of the long night of nightmares. He'd felt comfortable at last as he shared his fears with the counsellor. Offloading details he'd previously spared his loved ones ever having to imagine. Things so terrible he couldn't even bring himself to recall them until now, surely that was progress.

"Eh listen boss; You need to have a word with Smurfoid? He's trying to do a bunk on us and piss off back to Newport" Charles has wondered how long it would take for one of them to mention Smurf, he'd signed the paperwork for his transfer and quite frankly was glad he'd never have to look at his smug little face again "I think it's a bit later for that Fingers, paperwork's all gone through" Molly could hear them from the entrance hall, doubling back on herself to grab a tea and give them their fair time. He got her attention by pulling at a stray curl that fell down her back "If it isn't the beautiful Molly Dawes. I was hoping I'd bump into you" she rolled her eyes "The feeling ain't mutual. What you doing here?" She spun round to face him, he had such a punchable face "What do you want Smurf?" "The lads invited me down for a visit with the man himself, could never refuse them could I? Or pass off on an opportunity to look at your pretty face" Her skin crawled as she walked away from him, this was one for Charles to deal with.

"Did you tell the captain how much we enjoyed ourselves that night?" She stopped dead in her tracks "Nothing even happened twat face so why don't you take your over imaginative pea brain and piss of back to whatever Welsh bog you crawled from. Your days of causing us trouble are over" he pulled her arm as she walked away "Take your hands off me Smurf" he gave a wicked grin "If nothing happened, then tell me - how could I possibly know about that minute little tattoo that sits lovely just on your inner thigh?" His words chilled her to the bone as he walked ahead of her to Charles' room. Surely she couldn't have been so pissed that she didn't remember a thing? She'd never forget shagging a twat like him, and he was probably shit.

* * *

 _ **Bloody Smurf, never liked him lol**_

 _ **I struggled with this chapter, we're at a little inbetween phase but things are about to get interesting ;) - S x**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thanks so much OurGirlFF on twitter for always supporting my chapters! It means a lot x**_

* * *

She'd been quiet, hovering in the corner as 2 section rounded themselves up for a piss up "You sure we can't tempt you Dawsey? You look like you could do with a drink" Brains was probably one of only a few she liked "You're alright thanks mate. I've got a long drive back home later and I wanna spend some time with my fella if you lot would kindly piss off" she cringed as she watched the lads throwing themselves all over Charles in mock affection for him "Right lads piss off and leave me to the Missus. And don't drink too much, I can still put you on a charge just remember that"

She hadn't been due to visit today "This is a pleasant surprise Dawes, everything alright?" His eyes darkened in concern at her stressed appearance "Yeah everything's fine, I just really missed you, pulled a sickie" she wrapped her arms around his neck "It's not the same at home without you" he knew there was something on her mind, she was an open book when it came to him, he could read between every line "I miss you too but it's only been a couple of days. Tell me what's wrong please" she sighed "I went to the doctor this morning.." his face dropped "oh.. are you alright?" She bit the inside of her lip hoping the tears she knew were completely unreasonable wouldn't come "I thought I was pregnant and I was terrified because we ain't in the right place but then when she said I'm not I was disappointed. I didn't realise how much I wanted your baby inside me" he nodded his head "I want that too, but you're right we aren't in the right place. All in good time my love, everything happens when it's meant too" he pulled her into his lap hopeful he could kiss away her disappointment "anything else bothering you?" She stroked a stray curl away from his forehead "No. just missing you. I might get a hotel near this way for the weekend, I wanna see you every day" his eyes lit up "Let me take care of that for you, will give me something to do later on. You deserve a treat, I want to make sure it's somewhere as lovely as you deserve" her tongue plunged into his mouth, she desperately needed to feel him in any way she could.

They strolled round the grounds as part of his new exercise regime, he was already doing better. "So have you resigned yet?" Her question floored him "Well no, I need to speak to you about that, I really don't think I can yet. I'm not ready" she rolled her eyes, frustration building up inside her "Not ready for what exactly? A normal life? A life where you ain't gonna be packed off and shot again. I'm sorry Charles but it's the army or me. And take that sulky look off your face because that shit don't work with me after everything we've been through" he raised his eyebrows "And don't raise your eyebrows either coz I know that means you've got the hump with me and I don't care" he had to laugh at her sermon, stopping for a break from hobbling "Sit for a minute grumpy, You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that I was looking into the possibility of training recruits. I'll never be sent to war again, my leg has more than likely ended my active service and they aren't sure if I'll ever not have a limp" she picked up his hands, drawing circles round his knuckles "Well I suppose that's alright then, the training I mean, not the limp" they continued their walk, she was proud of his progress. He seemed so much happier already. Smurfs words hung heavy over her. She'd texted Georgie in a frantic panic after their exchange; She needed to know what happened that night.

* * *

"It's just not possible Molly I'm telling you. He's talking shit. He's seen that tattoo somehow and as per usual he's using it to get at Charles. He'll forever be the bitter Private in his Captains shadow" Molly knocked back her third glass of wine, grateful for the invitation to spend the night with Georgie at Elvis' London home "Stop bloody fretting or I'm gonna go after him myself. You and Charles have got through the worst of it now, it's only up from here trust me, Just keep your mouth shut about it. I never left your side all night so it's not possible and if Elvis says nothing happened then nothing happened"

* * *

The news that he'd finally gone was welcomed by both Charles and Molly "Good bloody riddance" Brains laughed "Are you sure you won't miss him even a small bit sir?" Charles sniggered "I can honestly say a confident NO to that Brains. He was a bad apple from the off, it's a shame he didn't have his brothers potential" Brains knew the history between the two soldiers; he'd always known that Smurf was the biggest bullshitter but the thing with Molly was niggling at him. He had to tell the Captain the truth once and for all. Molly missed Charles so much she could hardly keep away, choosing to spend most days driving back and forth between Headley and home. The smile on his face at a surprise visit was always priceless.

"Knock knock" she'd been surprise to see brains, the lads didn't find much opportunity to visit and when they did they always cane as a pack. "Anyway listen boss I'll leave you's too it. Glad to see you're on the mend, we're looking forward to some special Captain James PT sessions when you get back" Charles nodded "Take care, and make sure those fuck muppets behave. I haven't been too impressed with some of the things I've heard" Brains nodded in acknowledgment to Molly "Good to see you Dawsey, take care of him" she smiled "Always"

She dropped herself hard down next to him "Molly, another surprise visit. I am a lucky man" she didn't answer "Molly what's wrong?" He knew by her face that something was troubling her "It's Smurf" he nodded "I know Molly" her stomach dropped "You know? How do you know? Was it Brains?" He shushed her "Brains raised a few concerns, about Smurf's fixation with you and how he'd threatened you about the tattoo. He told me everything" she closed her eyes "I don't know how he knows" Charles pulled her close "You should have come to me about it right away, He's been internet stalking you Molly. He saw a holiday photo and he ran away with himself. He was stupid enough to do it in front of brains of all people" he kissed her forehead hoping to instil some calm back into her "And even if something had happened, we weren't actually together so technically it wouldn't be any of my business anyway. But we need to look at your privacy settings, keep that little buggers prying eyes away from our business" she breathed a sigh of relief at his calm demeanour; this was definitely a new side to Charles. More settled and secure in himself and their relationship, he finally believed she loved him more than anything.

* * *

He's spared no expense when booking the hotel. She'd been embarrassed to pull up outside in her little banger that was long overdue a wash or possibly even the scrap heap and park next to the Range Rovers and Jags. She looked around in awe at the mansion house and grand stair cases and couldn't resist a sneak peek into the swimming pool. A sad feeling filled her chest, she wished Charles could enjoy this with her. "Erm, My boyfriend booked a room but I'm not sure if it's under Dawes or James" for once she didn't feel like she didn't belong here. She was just as good as anyone else "Here you go Ms Dawes, your key card. If you go straight into the lift you are on the top floor. Your robes and spa passes are in the room waiting for you. Enjoy your stay" she smiled politely at the girl behind the desk wondering what the fuck she was smirking at. It's like she knew something Molly didn't.

She let herself into the penthouse suite "Fuck" she whispered into the empty room. The sweet smell of roses filled her nose as she followed the path of scattered petals and tea lights through to the bedroom. Candles and flowers littered every surface. He'd gone to so much trouble and he wasn't even here to enjoy a second of it. Tears pricked her eyes as she took it the romantic beauty in front of her, no one had ever made her feel this special.

Old in securities reared their head as he waited for her. What if she didn't turn up? What if she didn't want to spend her life with him? He'd known for some time that he would propose soon, the timing now felt perfect.

He cleared his throat behind her as he struggled to lower himself; nerves were getting the better of him as his heart began beating so fast he thought he might pass out. She turned to the sound behind her and was met by his handsome face "Charles what you doing here? What you doing down there?" She stepped forward to greet him, she wanted nothing more than to just hold him right now.

"Molly Dawes, my love. If it wasn't for you I honestly don't know where I would be, you are my rock in this world, my light in dark times and most importantly the love of my life. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I want to make sure that this time we are forever. Would you do me the honour of being my wife?" She dropped to her knees in front of him and cradled his face in her hands. She kissed him deeply, everything about this moment was perfect. He was perfect and he was hers "I'd absolutely love to marry you" tears fell from her eyes as he slipped the sparkling pear shaped diamond onto her finger. It was spectacular, she'd never dreamed of owning something so beautiful.

She lunged forward wrapping herself around him as they both tumbled to the floor, laughing and crying the happiest of tears. She climbed on top of him "Well Mr James, they say there's a first time for everything" he pulled her into his chest planting kisses on the top of her head "Do tell" he smirked "I think for the first time in my life I'm bloody speechless" he laughed "I think your right! Now help your old man up, this fucking leg is trying to spoil our fun"

She pulled him to his feet, his arm wrapped firmly around his fiancée's shoulder as he limped to the bed, leaning on her for support "You look beautiful" he thrust his tongue into her mouth and she met him with an equal hunger "You don't look to shabby yourself" he let out a low chuckle "even with a limp?" "Especially with a limp, it's cute" she whispered as she nibbled his earlobe "I love every little thing about you" she run her hands up his torso as he pulled his T-shirt over his head "We've got one night, I don't have to be back until tomorrow" He panted as she caressed his erection "best make the most of you then eh Captain handsome" he picked up one of the stray rose petals from the bed, teasing her nipples with its silky smoothness, watching them come to life at his touch as she groaned with pleasure. She pulled off his clothes, she ached for him. Her breathe quickened as his kissed his way down her neck, her hand kneading and teasing his hardness. She pushed him to lie back as she straddled him, rocking back and forth to tease him before allowing him to be inside her. He flipped her over, ignoring the pain in his leg as he held himself above her, gazing down into her pretty eyes "Be careful Charles, mind that leg" she groaned as he devoured her neck kissing down to her breast and lower to her belly button. His hand moved between her legs, her wetness telling him she was ready for him, turning him on even more. He thrust himself inside her, enjoying the new found freedom of his increased mobility. He'd missed being the one in control, her groans of pleasure spurring him on despite the pain he was felling. Jess would have his head on a stick tomorrow when he was fit for nothing. He moaned in pure ecstasy as he felt her muscles clench around him as she gave in to him, her climax reaching its peak as he also let himself go.

He rolled off her rather ungentlemanly, the agony he was feeling finally becoming too much. She wrapped herself around him, nuzzling her face into his neck "I love you so much" she wanted to burst with the emotion that filled her. For the first time in her life she really knew what it felt like to be happy. She curled into his body "I can't believe all this, it's just amazing! Thank you, thank you for everything" he could feel the happiness radiating from her "You don't need to thank me, I'm the lucky one, you make me so happy Molly. I wanted to cement things; I needed you to know just how much I love you" she kissed his chest "I never thought that anyone would want to marry me" she turned her back to face away from him "make yourself useful and stroke my back" he did as he was asked "What would make you think that Molly?" she shrugged "I dunno. Never really had a high opinion of myself, probably thanks to my twat if a Dad but I just didn't think it would happen for me. Then I go and hit the jackpot with you, I have to pinch myself sometimes" he pulled a baffled face "Shall I let you in on a secret?" she nodded, shuddering at the feel of his long fingers tracing love hearts across her naked back "Don't stop stroking me though" he laughed "Well Molly Dawes, I knew I was going to marry you the day I met you" she turned to face him "Really? Wow" he nuzzled his nose into her hair "You are more special than you could ever know, I wish you knew that but I'm looking forward to showing you for the rest of our lives." She didn't want this moment to end "This is all just perfect ain't it?" she brought herself nose to nose with him "You once told me you didn't do perfect Molly" she kissed the tip of his nose "I do now."


	18. Chapter 18

He gazed at her as she lay naked beside him admiring her hand "Wish I'd painted me bleedin' nails now" she giggled, rolling over so their bodies become one. "Do you like it? We can always change it if it's not what you wanted" she kissed the darkened skin on his ribs, a lingering reminder of his many injuries "it's perfect I'd never change it. You chose it for me and I bloody love it. I still can't believe it, it's gonna take ages to get my nut round this" he laughed "I'm glad it was a surprise and I'm glad you like it but I'm even more glad you said bloody yes, never would have lived it down"

She left him momentarily to pour them a glass of champagne "Cheers" She clinked his glass as he spun the stem of his between his fingers "What's is it? You don't seem too happy for someone who's just got engaged and been banged into next week" he laughed "Such a charming way with words Dawes, I'm completely happy. Just tired and a little overwhelmed. A lot has happened in the last year, it finally feels like I'm coming out the other side" she smiled and pulled his hand up to her lips, kissing his knuckles before lacing her finger between his "You _are_ coming out the other side and I couldn't be more proud of you. A lesser man would have given up but you never did, you've fought tooth and nail every single day. It's my privilege to be your fiancé" She massaged the frown lines on his forehead with her fingertip "Let's go for a swim, have you seen the size of the pool?" "I'm not sure I can" he sighed "swimming is good for your leg so get moving, I'll be there to help" He threw his head back "It's not that Molly, it's not that" she was baffled for a moment until she took in the raging rad scars littered around his body "Since when did we give any fucks about what other people thought of us? You're perfect and fit as bloody fuck, put your shorts on" she looked on proudly as he made just a couple of steps unaided for the first time in as long as she could remember before pain got the better and he retreated back to his crutch "Hope you've got a skimpy bikini Dawes to make this up to me" he bit his bottom lip at the sight of her naked body as she made her way to the shower "follow me handsome" she held out her hand to him, like she did when they first met and led him to the shower. The warm water cascades around them as she examined the darkened skin and scars left from his wounds. She ran her fingers across some marks that used to be deep blisters "A belt" he whispered as she kissed every inch of it. She turned him to face her, her kiss moving to every mark left behind, marks that littered his entire body "You are the most beautiful and brave man I've ever met. I'm so proud your mine. These will fade in time I promise" he pulled her body closer to him, stumbling slightly at the protest from his leg "Can we swim then?" She whispered "Anything for you Molly."

* * *

His arms shook as anxiety filled his stomach, he could do this he told himself, the smile on her face was reward enough. Molly untied his robe "Ready?" He nodded, unsure as he felt that all eyes were on him, they weren't of course but the panic in his chest continued to rise. Her hand sat gently on top of his heart "Remember to breath baby" he closed his eyes inhaling the scent of her hair. She'd never let him down through this, she'd been there every step of the way; he had to do this for her.

His freed his arms from the crutches and let the robe slide off his shoulders; he was exposed for the first time. She top toed to kiss him "I'm so proud of you" she whispered "Get yourself to the pool and I'll help you get in" ever the soldier he surveyed the area in front of him. He needed to get to the other side, where it was easier for him to access and exit "Will you leave our stuff in the lockers on that side?" She senses every ounce of anxiety within him "Of course. Go slow, it will be slippery" he hobbled, exposed across the pool side, bile rising in his stomach, He was dizzy from anxiety. The reassuring hand on his back kept him going "I'm right here Charles" he dipped a toe into the warm water, discarding a crutch to hold the rail that would be his support into the pool.

Molly let him take his time; he needed to do this in his own way. He turned to face her and with a flick of his head she was by his side, he offered her the second crutch, gingerly limping his way into the pool, the tension in his muscular back slowly releasing. She wrapped her arms around his neck "You did it Charles" he smirked at her "Just about. Big fuss about nothing eh?" She kissed his cheek "It ain't nothing. You should be proud of yourself. Now how am I meant to swim while you're standing there looking like that? It should be illegal to be that good looking" he chuckled at the compliment, crimson rising in his cheeks as he felt eyes nearby on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck allowing the water to carry her weight as he took her in his arms "You've got a fan club it seems but that's nothing new" she whispered as she admired the sparkling ring on her finger "Don't bloody lose that thing or I'll have to re-mortgage mums house to buy another one"

He enjoyed the freedom the water gave his body, the aches and pains seemed to drift away as he swam and played around with Molly, almost carefree, they felt like an ordinary couple.

His thoughts turned to Sam as he remembered their Sunday's spent swimming. Rebecca had been truly awful since she had decided she didn't like Molly after all, allowing him to see Sam only when it suited her. Sam was another person he needed to fight for, fight to get better and then fight for his rights as his dad.

* * *

"What you thinking?" Her voice seemed far away as he drifted inside his own head, deep in thought as his mind wandered into the depths of his terror. "Charles are you okay?" He could hear her but she was further away this time, the squeals from other swimmers sending him into a dark place. Molly placed her hand on his chest "Come on baby let's get you upstairs" with a shake of his head he was back with her "Sorry Molly, I'm okay. Sorry" she wrapped her arms around his torso, placing her head on his chest, his racing heart thumping into her ear "I think you need to rest. Arm around my shoulder let's get you out" she wrapped her arm around him to support him, his good leg shaking underneath him. He'd handled this attack well, for the first time it didn't absolutely floor him, he was learning to cope.

* * *

Charles gazed at her across the table as they toasted their engagement "Do you know how truly beautiful you are Molly Dawes?" She blushed bright crimson "I never felt it until I met you, but you manage to make me feel special just by looking at me" he leaned across the table picking up her newly bejewelled hand "You deserve it and I will tell you every single day for the rest of my life" she smiled, she knew she was lucky to be sitting opposite this man. Here he was, in all his handsome glory, completely hers despite her fuck ups.

"Did you ask my dad? Just wondered if I should break the news or if they already knew?" He cleared his throat "Well we had a conversation, over the phone obviously as I can't get there. It was an experience let's just say that" she rolled her eyes "wanker" she spat "him or me?" He chuckled "Him obviously. I don't even wanna know, nothing is gonna spoil this for us" he leaned across the table to kiss her "I don't want to wait Molly, I want to marry you as soon as possible, how would you feel about a spring wedding?" She still couldn't believe they were talking about getting married "I'd marry you tomorrow but I don't want you to rush things. Let's get Christmas out the way, and get you back home and settled then see where we are yeah? We should probably save as well because my dad ain't gonna contribute" he sighed "You never need to worry about money; I want you to have the wedding of your dreams. Let's do it Molly, let's set a date" a huge smile lit up her face "Okay, let's do it. You'd better work hard on that leg mate" they raised a glass to a spring wedding and everything finally coming together "Now to tell Rebecca" he shuddered, necking the rest of his champagne "Yeah good luck with that one mate, you'll need it.

* * *

"Do you have to go? I really don't want you too" he smiled at the pile of hair on the pillow next to him, sulking Molly was buried under the covers clinging to him "Yes, unfortunately I really have to go. I've got a physio session and a counselling session to look forward to today. And they only agreed to the night. Best not piss them off if I want to get out of there anytime soon. I want to be home for Christmas" Christmas was just a few weeks away and although he was upset because Rebecca was conveniently taking Sam away, he would now be spending it as an engaged man.

"I've booked and paid for you to have a manicure and a massage. Make the most of the break Molly, you deserve it" he pulled the covers down to reveal her pouting face "Thank you baby. I'll see you tomorrow though yeah?" He nodded, leaning forward to plant a kiss on her sulking face "Tomorrow" he started the process of warming his leg up like he had to every morning before getting out of bed. Her hands tenderly took over, moving his leg back and forth through his routine of exercises before she finished off with an attempt to work her hands up to his groin "Nice try Dawes" he used her straying hand to pull her on top of him, kissing every inch of her face "Now as difficult as it is to leave you here, I've really got to go. Help your old man out of bed will you" She squealed with frustration, he'd never refused her sex before, she really didn't like it "I'm holding your crutches hostage until you give me what I want" she moved them to the far side of the room, knowing they were out of reach of the limited steps he could take without them "Very funny Dawes. Would you really want me to risk further injury by making me do without them?" She shook her head "Well there won't be further injury because you are gonna make love to me and then I'll get them for you" he got to his feet, taking the few steps he could manage before the weakness got to him, he used the bed for support to gingerly take a few more steps, wincing as he came to a holt "Okay, alright spoilsport. You win" she put his arms through the loops and tip toed to kiss him "I'm sorry, I was only playing" he smiled at her "God I love you, tiny person" he pulled her close, holding her tightly like his life depended on it "Shower, Now!" He demanded, she skipped ahead of him saluting "Yes sir!"

* * *

Rebecca rolled her eyes at the clunking of his crutches coming into the room behind her "All that fuss about seeing Sam and then when I bring him in you don't have the decency to even be here" he sighed at her presence "Good morning to you too Rebecca. Maybe if you'd have let me know I could have given you my schedule. Hello Scamp" Sam threw his arms around his dad "I missed you Dad" Charles roughed his curls "I missed you too. You're getting so tall!" Sam giggled "I think I'm taller than Molly" he nodded "That's highly likely Sam. Speaking of Molly, I have some news for you. I asked her if she would marry me and she said yes" he hadn't planned on dropping the bomb just like that but he felt the urge to piss Rebecca off, and by the scowl on her face it had worked. "That's good Dad, I like the way Molly looks after you. Can you walk yet? When can we play rugby again?" He took a few steps to the bed "I'm getting there son, that's as far as I can go by myself but I'm getting better every day. We'll be back on the field by the summer I promise" Rebecca sniggered "Don't make promises you can't keep Charles"

Charles was relieved to see Jess, you could cut the tension with a knife "Jess this is my son Sam. Can he help you put me through my paces today?" She held out her hand to Sam "Nice to meet you Sam, I've heard a lot about you! You ready to work your dad hard? He'd been slacking" Sam nodded hesitantly "I don't have to hurt him do I?" Jess laughed "ah don't worry about him, He's a big tough soldier. His exercises do cause him discomfort but it's the only way to get him better. Ready then?"

Rebecca watched them go, the tears that threatened since his announcement now trickling down her face. She'd really lost him, he really did belong to someone else.

* * *

"Molly dear I think everything is just perfect. Do try to calm down before you give yourself a Julius as you'd say. He'll just be happy to be coming home to you" Beth was helping Molly put the finishing touches to the apartment Molly had rented for them. She wanted something all on one level and she'd fallen in love with a 2 bedroom apartment just a few minutes' walk from Royal Crescent. Charles was finally being discharged from Headley and had made significant progress with both his PTSD and his leg, he was ready to come home.

"I just need everything in place so that when he gets here he falls in love with it as much as I have. And he doesn't bollock me for signing us up to a flat and not telling him" Beth squeezed her hand "If you are happy, he'll be happy. They'll be here anytime now, Elvis had to make a few stops so he could stretch his leg" Molly's stomach was full of butterflies. It had been 4 days since she'd seen him, blaming her shift pattern but she'd been secretly decorating their very first home and with Christmas just days away, she'd gone massively over the top "It looks a bit like Santa's grotto don't it?" She laughed as Beth fussed with the Christmas tree.

The doorbell rang and she could hear Charles and Elvis' chatter through the open window "Who lives here? Come on mate I just want to get home to Molly" she pulled the front door open "Surprise" he was baffled "Molly, what are you doing here?" She held out her hand as Elvis ushered him forward "Welcome Home" she was smiling from ear to ear "Home? As in our home?" She nodded nervously as he looked around the hallway "It's perfect" she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck "I've got a surprise for you too" he nodded towards his booted leg "Just 1 crutch, I can walk" she jumped up and down in delight "I'm so proud of you Charlie. You have no idea, I'm so pleased" Elvis cleared his throat "He's still to take it easy though, no being a bell end and over doing it. He still needs two sticks if he's walking for longer than 10 minutes, and he's to use at least one crutch until they tell him otherwise, Jess' orders" Charles rolled his eyes "Thanks Doctor Elvis. And thanks for the lift" Beth handed out Champaign to toast the new Home "Here's to the happy couple and your new home. I'm so proud of you both, the last few months have been testing and you've come through the other side like the fighters you both are" she raised her glass "Charles and Molly and many more happy occasions. Christ knows you both deserve it" tears burned in Molly's eyes "Thanks Beth, I couldn't have done it without you" Beth smiled warmly as she watched Molly show him round their new home. The last few years had been tough on Charles, it still hurt her heart to see him limping around all these months later but he was finally on the mend and finally happy. "Right Charles I think you should sit for a while now, you've had a long day" he kissed his mother's cheek "Stop worrying Mum" he flashed her the charming smile she knew brought women to their knees, she hadn't seen it for a long time, the light in his eyes was finally back.

"Do you need a hug Mrs James?" Elvis wrapped his arm around Beth's shoulders, he knew she was emotional at the thought of letting him go again after everything she seen him through over the last few years, but even though he hadn't been on board with Molly the second time round even he could see that they were blissfully happy "I'll always take a hug from you Elvis my love. Thank you for everything you do for him, you my boy are an amazing friend to my Charles" he kissed her cheek "Come here you soppy mare. Let's leave these love birds too it shall we? I'm going to treat my favourite second mum to dinner"

* * *

Charles settled onto the sofa as he watched her faff with baubles on the massive Christmas tree that stood in the bay window "It's perfect Molly, everything is perfect. Sit with me please and relax" She turned to face him, the light dancing across his face from the open fire highlighted his tired eyes "Why don't we get to bed? You look done in baby" He nodded "I am, and sore now" he leaned forward to free his leg from the prison that was his space boot "Come on hop along" she laced her fingers through his, happy to be able to hold his hand "I definitely like this 1 crutch business" he smirked as she squeezed his hand "Me too but hurts like hell. I have a lot of work to do to build it back up again, I need to be walking by the wedding" her smile was ear to ear "I get so excited every time someone mentions it. And you will be, don't start pressuring yourself"

He laughed at the sight of the bed "How much did you spend on bloody cushions Molly? What is it with women and cushions?" He laughed hysterically "Oi fuck muppet I actually bought extra cushion for your bloody leg. Now bloody lay down your limping more than ever" "Nurse Molly, Relax please, I'm not made of glass and I'm limping more because the boot is off. Please trust that I know how to look after myself and return to fiancée mode immediately" his tone was clipped "Okay, sorry I just worry" his shoulders were tense with frustration "I'm sorry. I'm just anxious, you know what with it being time to go to bed" she nodded "Whatever happens, we'll deal with it" He wrapped himself around her "I've missed this so much" she snuggled her body into his "I've definitely missed it too. Bedtime just ain't the same without you big spoon. Now get some sleep I'm bloody knackered" The anxiety in his chest was rising "Molly what if..." "If you dream then just remember that it's not real and I'm here. Hold me tight Charles" and he did. He held on tight as he drifted into a peaceful sleep safe in the knowledge that he was finally where he needed to be.

* * *

She woke the next morning to the smell of bacon, pancakes and coffee. She padded through to the kitchen to the sight of him cooking and the sound of him singing to the radio. She couldn't help but fall totally and utterly in love with him all over again as she watched him move around their home. She wrapped her arms around his torso; he was definitely filling out and regaining the weight he'd lost in hospital. She inhaled the fresh smell of his shower gel "What's that soppy look for Dawes?" He kissed the top of her head "I just really, really love you. And it's nice to see you on your feet, but where's your bloody crutch" he squeezed her "I'm okay. Stop bloody fussing" she punched his arm "You can get as shitty as you want but you haven't even been home 24 hours yet and you're already going against what they've said. Give it a rest" "I've been leaning and sitting so you give it a rest" they caught each other gaze and laughed hysterically "Just bloody use it" she added finally as her served her breakfast, winching as he sat with his own "I rest my case... dickhead."

"I need to pop to the shops today to get some last minute bits for Sam and the bleeders, do you wanna join me or do you wanna rest here?" it was a no brainer for him "I want to be wherever you are Dawes. And there's no need to worry about Sam. I've got him covered. Rebecca has ordered that we don't spoil him too much" Molly rolled her eyes "Rebecca can kiss my arse, Christmas in our house is none of her business" she spat "What's the plan for Christmas?" he shuddered at the thought of their fateful first and last Christmas together "You mum invited us for dinner and to be honest I think it's best because I really can't bloody cook. Plus she's been really emotional at the thought of you moving back out so we should visit as much as we can until she's used to you being gone again" "Bloody hell I'm only 2 minutes away" he laughed "Yeah well, she's used to you being dependent on her so don't be a sod" he slapped her bum as she cleared the plates "Okay James, I see you've woken up a cheeky bugger today! Bed now, I'm gonna wipe that smirk right off your handsome face.."

* * *

Beth smiled from the window of Royal Crescent as they approached. "Merry Christmas dear" Martin James placed a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder "I hope you got everything your heart desires for Christmas" she smiled warmly "Everything my heart desired is happening in front of our very eyes. Look at that smile Richard, our boy is finally happy. A little more work to get him fully functioning with that leg and he's done it and we have Molly to thank for all of it" he nodded in agreement "I'm looking forward to getting to know her"

"Charles my boy, Merry Christmas to you. You're looking well son. Come in now out of the cold, take the weight off" he saw his son to the nearest seat "Thanks dad and Merry Christmas" Martin pulled Molly into a hug "Merry Christmas dear, how was the walk with this hop along? Slow I bet? I'm looking forward to spending some time with the lovely lady who's brought the sunshine back to my boy" Molly was exhausted just listening to him as he plodded off to the kitchen for drinks "Is he pissed?" Charles laughed hysterically "More than likely, its 5 o'clock somewhere right?"

He was tired from the walk but slowly he was regaining a little bit more strength "No getting shit faced alright Charles, your painkillers are too strong and I ain't dealing with vomit today" he nodded in agreement "You have a drink and enjoy yourself, I'm more than happy to stay sober. Plus I don't fancy ice skating back home on crutches whilst pissed" Molly giggled "Now that I'd pay to see Charlie" she wrapped her arms around him, snuggling her head into his chest. A few months ago she'd never have dreamt they'd be this happy; all she needed for Christmas was him.

The term eat, drink and be merry was definitely something that Martin was embracing today. He'd kept them suitably entertained with endless shots and tails of Charles' teenage years, much to the annoyance of Beth. It made Molly sad to think that her dad was probably also pissed but instead of making his family laugh was no doubt giving them hell. She pulled out her phone to the disappointment of not even a thank you for the hampers and presents she had express couriered the day before. Charles sensed her sadness as she stroked her thumb across her screen saver of her youngest siblings "If this is too much then just say baby, They'll understand" tears threatened at his acknowledgment of her pain "I'll be okay, just hope the kids are having as nice as day as what I am" he kissed her sweetly "I'm sure they will be. I've got your present still. Do you want it yet?" She had refused to open presents when they woke this morning, she was so used to getting nothing it had become a sore point for her each Christmas "After dinner, and can we do it in private?" he nodded whilst his hand gently crept up her thigh "Of course, that's not all I'm going to give you in private trust me Dawes"

* * *

Molly opened the velvet gift box to a small diamond encrusted pendent "It's an angel Molly, because you my love were heaven sent to me. If ever you doubt your place in my life as I know you sometimes have, just look at this to remind yourself that you are my world, my angel" her heart swelled with love for him, they'd had the most perfect Christmas she'd never imagined possible with her track record of Christmas "Here's to many more amazing Christmas' together. Thank you Charles, Thank you for everything."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sorry for the lack of my usual Wednesday update. I've been feeling really crappy and it's affected my mojo! - S x**_

* * *

The soldier at the door sent shivers down her spine "Can I help you?" She vaguely recognised Major Beck from his visits to Charles in Birmingham "Is Charles in? Sorry I mean Captain James" she nodded and show him through "He's just through here resting, can I get you something to drink?" Charles looked delighted to see him "That would be lovely. A coffee thanks, and don't worry, I'm not fussy like old Jamesy here" her stomach dropped as she made her way to the kitchen. She knew why he was here and she wasn't going to let it busied herself in the garden whilst the old friends spent hours talking, It wasn't a good sign. He was nowhere near ready to go back to work in any capacity, she knew once he went back the lure would be too much, He would go away again.

"Nice to meet you Molly, and congratulations on the engagement" Major Beck called from the back door. She made her way inside to find Charles "What was that about? Do they want you back?" Her face was ashen "He has asked if I would accept a temporary desk job. They are short and he said he'd make it worth my while" she sighed "You not even walking unaided yet Charles, It's too much too soon" he hated the worry in her face "Look it wouldn't be anything to worry about, it's a desk job in the barracks and I haven't said yes anyway, obviously I wanted to speak to you first. Nothing would happen to me you, have my word" she bit her bottom lip to try and stem the tears "Please don't go" he pulled her into his arms "Molly don't cry, Please I never want to see you upset but you've known all along what my job is. I won't be on sick leave forever" anger built inside her at his casualness towards it "Are you bloody forgetting everything you've been through? Everything we've bloody been through? Does that boot on your foot mean nothing? The crutches in the corner? The scars on your bloody body? Being left half fucking disabled?" He was angry at her over reaction "Molly for Christ sake how could I forget? I'm the one who went through it remember. I'll never forget" she regretted hurting him but she needed him to know how she was feeling "Please don't go. You can't go" he say with his head in his hands "This is a complete over reaction Molly" she didn't care "It's them or me I told you that before" he climbed to his feet "I'm going for a walk. I'm might be awhile, considering I'm half disabled and all that" She watched him go from the window, how could he even consider it? He'd lost so much of his life because of the army; she'd never support a decision that involved him going back.

* * *

"You have to think of it from her point of view Charles, she's only ever seen the negative side of your career. And you need to consider what she's given up for you, her home and job she loved in Birmingham for example. She works some god awful hours on that agency, it can't be easy. Really think this through before you make a decision, you don't want to end up losing her do you?" He shook his head as Beth spoke "No of course I don't want to lose her, she just reminded me so much of Rebecca at that moment, I had to get out" she gasped "Charles James wash your mouth out, now they are two women who you could never compare. She loves you and she wants you safe and well that's all" he considered himself well and truly chastised "Mum.. What do you think I should do?" Beth looked at his face staring back at her, childlike and lost "Oh Charles if I'm honest I'd be happy to never see you in that uniform again. Especially when I look at that leg and watch you take 3 days to make it down the road. Not to mention what goes on in here" she gentle tapped his forehead before pulling him into a hug "But I know you, and I know you are a soldier through and through and it won't matter what anyone says, you'll do what you need to do and that's okay. You just need to talk to her, she will understand eventually. Well I hope so anyway for your sake because I certainly wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of Miss Molly" he chuckled "now back on your sticks and get yourself home. Stop hiding here like you did with Rebecca" he pulled himself to his feet "Mum.." she smiled to herself and she rinsed their coffee cups, she had her boy back "..can I get a lift please. Took me bloody ages to get here."

* * *

Flowers under his arm, Charles returned home to find her naked, freshly showered and beautiful. He sat down on the bed where she applied her make-up, watching her as she watched him. He leaned down to free himself from his space boot, her hands quickly finishing the job for him as she swung him round to rest his leg on her mountain of cushions "Even when your pissed off at me, you still look after me better than anyone else" he wanted to pull her close and end this "Always, because I love you and that doesn't stop because we had words and you stormed out like a brat. And plus got to get my money's worth out of them bleedin' cushions ain't I" he flicked his head towards the flowers "For you! I'm sorry I walked out, it wasn't very mature of me" she picked them up to smell them "Thank you. I'm sorry for what I said too, I didn't mean to hurt you but I won't change my mind about the army" he sighed "Molly please.." she cut him off "No there's nothing else to discuss Charles. I'm gonna get you an ice pack because you've got some swelling and then I'm going to finish getting ready to go out. Bella is coming down we're gonna go for dinner and a few drinks. You need to rest that leg so I'm not gonna invite you along" it hurt him that she didn't want him by her side "You mean you don't want me there?" She leaned forward, brushing her lips softly against his "No, I mean I want you to rest, like I said" he nodded "You will come back won't you?" The words were like a knife to her gut "Of course I'll be back. Let's not let a silly argument turn into something it's not yeah? I love you and I'm not going anywhere, ever" he nodded, shifting uncomfortably "Why don't you get your rugby mates rounds? There's beer in the fridge you could make a night of it?" "I'll see. Feeling tired and sore after my walk"

His eyes followed her every move as she slipped a black dress over her head, tight and clinging to every curve "You look beautiful" she smiled at him as she slipped her engagement ring back onto her finger "all yours baby" he smiled to himself, ashamed of his earlier insecurities. She piled her long dark locks into a messy bun, pulling out a few tendrils to frame her face "Are you going to be alright while I'm gone? You seem uncomfortable" he nodded "I'll be fine, you have fun with your sister" he gazed at the perfection before him as she slipped her slender legs into her heels "If you need me make sure you call me please. No silly business, I won't be far. Your dinner is in the fridge do you want me to warm it before I go?" He shook his head "Stop worrying and go, let me know your safe won't you? And say hi to Bella for me" she excitedly kissed his lips "Don't wait up handsome"

* * *

"About bloody time, I've been standing here like a tit for ages waiting like some kinda lady of the night or something" Molly pulled her into a hug "Shut up and come here, I've missed you so bloody much!" They held each other "I've missed you too. Been dyin' to see you but dads been a wanker as usual, he thinks I'm staying at a mates" Molly rolled her eyes "Nothing changes there then" Bella grabbed Molly's hand "Fuckin' hell girl you're blingin' these days, I knew he was loaded but that's something else. Can't wait to see your place" Molly giggled "Come on let's not keep the cab waiting, let's drink"

Two double vodkas later and Molly was already flying "So how is Charlie boy then? Still gorgeous? Still crippled?" Molly felt a pang of guilt in her chest "He's getting there; it's a slow process he's had a lot to deal with at once. But we're getting there. I'm just gonna ring him, I won't be a minute" Bella rolled her eyes and she downed the lay of her drink.

The phone rang for far longer than she was comfortable with before he picked up

"Charles?"

"Molly?"

"You ok? Did I wake you?"

"I'm ok yes, and no you didn't wake me. My phone was in the kitchen"

"Oh I'm sorry to disturb you.. I miss you"

"I miss you more, are you having fun?"

Her hank sank at the sound of him wincing in pain

"Should I come home baby? Your in pain"

"No, absolutely not! I've taken painkillers and I'm going to bed"

She could hear the frustration in his voice and couldn't help but take it personally.

"Ok, I won't be long. I love you"

He hung up without saying a word.

"Listen Bells I think I should go home, he's still not 100% and this is the first time he's been alone since.."

Bella snorted "No way Mols, I didn't come all his way to be home before midnight. Get a round in tight arse" Molly was conflicted. She knew he needed her home, it was too much for him but she rarely saw her sister and felt she owed her a good time. She knew he had a jealous streak and that was understandable after Smurf and Rebecca but she was sacrificing every part of her life. She wouldnt be the one who paid for Rebecca's mistakes.

* * *

He settled onto the sofa. Definitely over did the walking today he thought as he iced his aching limb. He understood how why Jess' instructions had been so strict. He wasn't used to Molly drunk, she'd become such a homebody although probably not through choice, their circumstances or _his_ circumstances he reminded himself had led to them living a very quiet life. His injuries never allowing for much, he'd had to make it up to her before they got married. Let her get any wildness out of her system despite the fact he was jealous at the thought of other men looking at her.

He'd tried to sleep but the noise in his head was deafening, he was still coping with it, dealing with it as it came and doing his best to push it away but sometimes it was so loud it was blinding. Of course tonight had to be one of those nights.

* * *

"Sssh your bloody noise, you'll wake Charles" Molly held her finger up to her lips whilst she swayed under the influence of a few too many vodkas "I didn't bleedin' say anything Mol" Molly toppled as Bella took charge of the keys "No I was shushing me weren't I. Makin' all that bloody noise" Bella flicked on the lights "wow this defo ain't something you'd find round our neck of the woods, can I stay forever?" Molly giggled "No you bloody can't, I've got a poorly bloke to look after can't be looking after you and all. Help yourself to whatever, I need to see him"

The sight of him was sobering; he'd been suffering whilst she was gone. His bedside table was littered with different painkillers and his sleeping tablets, his expression pained as he clung to her pillow. Guilt filled her belly as she sat down next to him, stroking away the strain in his face. His eyes flickered open momentarily but the lure of medicated sleep pulled him away again. A faint smile crossed his lips, he knew she was home. She rearranged the cushions that lived at the end of the bed, their sole purpose to keep him comfortable. She straightened and raised his leg to winches of pain in his sleep "Sorry baby" she whispered as she kissed his cheek, making him comfortable again and wrapping him up warm "I love you" he let a sigh as his arm stretched across her side to pull her close.

His eyes sprung open to the feel of an empty, cold bed "It's ok, I'm here" His heart was racing as he pulled her close "I thought you'd gone" he confessed, guilt filled her gut "I'm here Charlie. Get some rest, sleep off the tablets. You've taken a hell of a lot" he kissed her hand as Bella peered round the door "Is he ok?" She mouthed; Molly had never seen Bella look so concerned for anyone. She nodded and followed her to the kitchen "It's been hard going Bels I ain't gonna lie" Bella pushed a plate of toast towards her "I didn't know it was that bad, you never told me" she shrugged her shoulders "there was no point, it's something we have to learn to live with until he's better" Bella squeezed her hand "When I get home tomorrow I'm gonna tell Dad to get over himself and we're gonna sort his family out once and for all yeah? We've missed too much of each other's lives" Molly nodded "Good luck yeah. I'm gonna hit my pit. Sam's room is ready for you" The sisters wandered down the hall together, hand in hand "I love you Mol. I'm glad you've got him" she smiled "Me too. Love you." She crawled into the space that was reserved only for her, the gentle sound of Charles' steady breaths sending her into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

She woke to the thud of a sweaty Charles gracefully throwing himself down next to her "Come on sleepyhead, we've been waiting for you. I've even been for my walk" she say bolt upright "You're over doing it muppet" she scrambled through her bedside drawer for headache tablets "Here you go, and a Lucozade" she giggled "I knew there was a reason why I was keeping you. Get your bloody leg up before I kill you" He laughed "It's ok, I didn't go far, and I had company" Bella poked her head round the door "felt sorry for him didn't I? Having to go all the way to the shop on his sticks for his madam of a fiancée and her Lucozade demands. Although I'm glad it ain't me who has to live with such demands anymore" with a belly full of sugar Molly was ready for them now "Alright you pair of pisstakers, as you're so bloody clever the two of you can make a start on the breakfast. Cheeky buggers"

He ran his thumb across her cheekbone, one night out had felt like a lifetime to him "Let me treat you both to breakfast at the Tea Rooms. You need something decent in your stomach, I can only imagine how much alcohol you inhaled and to be honest you're not the best cook" he chuckled as she swatted his hand away from her face "Well you are a cheeky wanker today, right you can piss right off now, cough up the credit card before you do" He laughed as he tossed her his card "I'll see you later" he climbed to his feet before kissing her goodbye "why ain't you coming?" "I've got counselling later so I'm going to rest before that. Tired myself out for that Lucozade" he spat his tongue out as he left the room whilst being assaulted by cushions "Dawes, behave yourself" he sniggered as he hobbled down the hallway "And you mini Dawes" Bella spat her tongue out at him as she made her way to Molly "He's so fucking fit, has he got a brother? Or even a cousin?" Molly giggled "Sorry mate. They broke the mould when they made him."

* * *

He watched as the girls strolled down the garden path. The nagging pain in his leg was ever present as he moved through the house, making his way to Molly's sanctuary that was the garden. He'd never in a million years have her down as the gardening type but she enjoyed making it look pretty. He'd become obsessed with his rehab, the count down to the wedding was on and he was determined to be back on his feet. He walked lap after lap of the garden, so many laps that his hands were now numb from cold around his crutch handles. He knew full well he was disobeying Jess' instructions by over doing it but he didn't care. He needed to do this, he had to rid himself of this reminder.

"Oi dickhead" He heard her before he saw her raging down the garden path "What the fuck are you doing Charles?" The rage exuding from her made him chuckle "Calm down Molly, I'm just exercising.." she cut him off "You've been for a walk today and by the looks of your red nose and cheeks you've been out here since I left which is fucking ages because I've eaten and taken Bella back to the station. Get inside and out your feet up before I really lose it" He did as he was told, moving as quickly as he could so not to anger her anymore. She unstrapped his boot and rested his feet on the footstool "Look Molly you need to stop this" her green eyes were alight with annoyance "Stop what? Stop looking after you? Stop following your physio's instructions? You're pushing yourself too much and it's going to end in disaster Charles" "I'm not a baby Molly, I'm a grown man and I need to do this. This whole thing has been completely emasculating" she rolled her eyes "Stop talking shit Charles and stop overdoing it. Or I'll postpone the wedding and then you'll have no choice but to slow down" he shook his head "You just don't understand" her face was bright red with anger "Ok then, I don't understand. I haven't been with you through all this, I know bloody nothing. Piss of Charles I ain't Rebecca and I ain't going to sit back and let you fuck up your recovery. I care too much for that" She made her way to the kitchen to make a coffee, her stomach full of guilt for losing her temper with him but he had to learn to stop pushing.

* * *

"So I was thinking, I want to get married by the bandstand. You know by the lake where we've been walking. It's perfect and the spring flowers will be in, it's perfect Charles" Molly was lost in a pile of bridal magazines and the planner that Beth had bought her "Okay Bridezilla, I'd marry you in a car park you know that" she was beaming from ear to ear "So if that's a yes then I kinda already booked it and we're getting married in 6 weeks"

Panic filled him "I'm still not rid of that fucking crutch Molly, I refuse to get married with it" she snuggled herself into his lap "It doesn't matter to me Charles, I just wanna marry you" he sighed "It matters to me, it really matters to me" she stroked his cheek "Please Charles. 6 weeks is plenty of time if you follow your program and rest. I have every confidence you'll do it" he nodded "6 weeks it is then" she giggled and jumped up in excitement "I'm so excited, I can't even tell you how happy you've made me" she almost skipped with excitement "Right you, you're to rest while I'm out. And I will know if you pace that bleedin' garden so don't even think about it. I've got a few wedding bits to do with your mum then I'll be home" he saluted his happy fiancée "Yes Boss"

* * *

The doorbell woke him from his latest nightmare, great timing he thought to himself as he slowly climbed to his feet.

"Have you forgotten your keys again beautiful?" He pulled the front door open "Rebecca?" She gave him a shy smile "Charles" neither of them broke the awkward silence between them "Is everything alright? Is Sam alright?" She nodded "Can I come in?" With a flick of the head he invited her in, pointing her in the direction of the living room "Do you want something to drink?" She nodded "You sit Charles, I'll make us a coffee" She nosed round the kitchen, picking up he numerous frames from the sideboard. They looked so happy, he was happier with Molly than he'd ever been with her, the smile on his face and the warmth in his eyes in every picture was the giveaway. He never looked at her the way her did Molly. A common little tart she thought. She couldn't understand what a man of his social standing saw in a loud mouth little cockney like her.

He appeared behind her "Molly loves a photo" his voice startled her "So I can see" he sat himself at the kitchen table "So what is all his Rebecca? I take it this isn't a social call?" She placed the coffee in front of him "You know that this is going to break Sam's heart don't you?" He looked at her baffled "I think it's quite the opposite actually Bec, he adores her. They've got great time for each other" she raised her eyebrows "It's going to break my heart Charles, please come home. I promise you things can be different, we can be happy again. We could have another baby"

He shook his head "Rebecca you can't do this. We've been split up a long time. Sam has settled, I've moved on and you should too. We can be civil and make this work but we can never have this conversation again, I'm getting married in 6 weeks"

Tears slipped down her cheeks "Rebecca please don't cry. I'm absolutely dumbfounded by this. You told me a long time ago you didn't love me, what's changed?" She stared into her coffee "Everything changed Charles. Nearly losing you to those people, it changed everything for me. I couldn't stand the thought of never seeing you again, or our son growing up without the amazing man that you are in his life. It changed me inside and I need you as much as Sam does" he went to speak "Look take some time to think about things, I'll even give you time to let Molly down gently but just come home to us Charles. If not for me then for Sam. I'll take care of you and love you the way I always should have done"

The front door swung open "I'm home muppet. If I find you in that garden, I'm gonna.." she stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Rebecca "Oh hi" the tension between them could be cut with a knife "Hi" Rebecca finished her coffee, her eyes not leaving Charles' "Think about it" she said as she climbed to her feet "Bye Molly" she pushed passed her "Bye you ignorant bitch" Molly spat as the front door slammed "What was that all about?" As he sat with his head in his hands "Nothing Molly. Just discussing Sam that's all" she placed her hands on his shoulders, wrapping herself around him as she kissed his neck "Is he ok?" Charles nodded "Fine yeah. Nothing to worry about"

She couldn't help but feel hurt "Why am I the stranger all of a sudden Charles?" "What?" "It's like I've come into someone else's house. You two sitting there all cosy, now you don't want to talk about it. What's it all about?" He rolled his eyes "It's nothing for you to worry about Molly. It's just Sam stuff" tears pricked in her eyes "Oh yeah I forgot, I'm just the step mother. None of my concern is it? Apart from when she wants me to pick him up and drop him here there and everywhere. Or when I have to cancel my plans because she decided she wants a weekend away and it's convenient for us to take Sam. I can be part of it then but only when it suits eh?" She made for the front door "where are you going?" He called after her "Don't fucking worry about it" he limped after her as she fumbled with her shoes "Molly don't walk out please. I didn't mean to make you feel like hired help. I'm sorry"

The small woman sat in front of him was his world, she'd been everything to him since she came back into his life and Rebecca threatened everything they had. He sat next to her on the sulk step "Am I forgiven?" She ignored him "Come on you can't be mad at me I'm injured" he smirked, bumping her shoulder "Can't use that one forever you know that don't you?" She wrapped her arms around him "You made me feel like an outsider in my own home" he kissed her head "And for that I'm sorry my love. You are the most important person in my life. You and Sam are my world you know that. I'm sorry"

She gave into his puppy dog eyes "Suppose I forgive you. If you'll agree to have the reception in a tepee?" He snorted a laugh "A tent Molly? A fucking tent?" She giggled "a giant tent" He shook his head in mock horror "If we must, so a bandstand and a tent?" She nodded "completely different to your wedding with that stuck up cow" he sighed "Is this really what you want or are you just trying to have the total opposite of my previous wedding?" He'd noticed that she regularly looked through the wedding album Beth had kept. She felt he looked too handsome to just throw the photos away. Molly always had a look of awe of her face when she looked at them, once again Rebecca had found a way to interfere without even trying.

"Looks Charles I'm not a church person, and I definitely ain't into them posh halls and all that shit so I want something where people, including me feel comfortable. I've researched it and found a company and I really like what they have to offer. It's going to be like a rustic, shabby chic feel" he chuckled "I have no idea what that means but I'll take your word for it and let you crack on with whatever your heart desires" she squirted in delight "Lucky for me then coz I'd already booked that too" He pulled her into his lap "You Dawes are a cheeky mare" she kissed his deeply "But I'm your cheeky mare" he nodded "Yes beautiful. Yes you are"

* * *

Rebecca had used Sam as a spy, he'd mentioned that Molly was working the whole weekend so he and Charles would be flying solo. Charles was also on strict rest with his leg as he'd taken a tumble on one of his obsessive garden walks and twisted his knee. With just 2 weeks to go before the wedding, he was skating on thin ice with Molly.

She nervously waited at the door as she rang the bell.

"Scamp could you see who's there through the window please? If it's someone you know then answer it, it not they can come back another day"

He peeped through the blinds "It's Mum" Charles sighed "best let her in then"

She stood nervously before him, much like she had when they first met. He'd been a real ladies man, she'd always been cocksure of herself but with him she was different. "I thought I'd bring you boys some dinner as Molly is working and I know you've done yourself a mischief" she nodded toward his heavily strapped knee "We've actually just ordered pizza but thanks anyway. We can save it for tomorrow" she took in the handsomeness of him. He was unshaven and his hair slightly longer than usual, more than likely saving his fortnightly haircut for closer to the wedding.

"Are you Okay?" She asked him shyly "I'll be fine, just got to keep off it. Not that I was doing much anyway but I'm off it until the wedding. Obviously it means I'm not much help to Molly when she could really do with it"

Sam did the unspeakable and used the opportunity to slide the iPad unnoticed off the coffee table and sneak to his bedroom. "Did you think about what I said?" She played with her fingers, staring at a spot on the floor so as not to look at him "Rebecca you know I love Molly. We've been split up a long time now and I'm sorry you feel this way I really am. But I love Molly and we're getting married and that's all I have to say. Your invite to the wedding still stands but if you cause any trouble then I can't be responsible for what Molly or my mother have to say about it" she stood up so quickly she startled him "Fine. You want to choose some cheap, cockney tart over your wife then be my guest. Don't come crying to me when she shags some low life who's better suited to her" He sniggered "Like you did you mean? Actually I've changed my mind about your invite, burn it. You are not welcome. See yourself out"

She turned to face him one last time "You'll regret marrying you bit of rough eventually. Once she's served her purpose and nurses you back to health, you'll piss off to the next war zone and forget all about her" he got to his feet, remembering to hop and lean because Christ knows Molly would kill him if any further mishap occurred "That's where your wrong actually. I'm coming out of the army Rebecca, I'm coming out for her and for Sam and the children that we will have. She's enough. You never were"

He looked up to see Molly standing in the door way "I wanna know what's going on here, once and for all. One of you better start talking" Charles ran his hands through his hair; this was the last thing either of them needed. The two women glared at each other

"Rebecca you've got a big gob, why don't you enlighten me?" She thought for a moment before she spoke, taking her last opportunity to cause havoc before she had to accept that she'd lost her power

"You mean Charles didn't tell you? About our little chats" Molly rolled her eyes "Spit it out muppet" Rebecca chuckled "Well Molly, let's just say I don't think you are good enough for him or my son. I want my husband to come home to me" Molly held her gaze, the hairs on the back of Charles neck stood on edge. He'd never make it over there fast enough to stop Molly clumping her one, maybe she deserved it but the last thing they needed was Molly spending anytime in a police cell.

Molly stepped forward, she wanted to be nose to nose with her but Rebecca was too tall "It's a god job then Rebecca that I have zero fucks to give about you or your opinion of me. What have you made of your life? One ex-husband who can't stand you and would rather be shot at by terrorist than spend a second longer than he had to in your company and a son who would rather spend his time here because you can't pull your head out your arsehole long enough to realise he ain't happy with you either. I've got a man who loves me and a career to be proud of. More than you'll ever have and if I didn't love that boy of yours so much I'd be pasting you down my driveway right now, so take your bad attitude and your bleached teeth and piss of out of my house. If I find you in here again, I'll put you out myself got it?" Rebecca shoved past her flustered and bright red. She'd never been good at confrontation, not unless it was Charles.

The fury in her face was evident as she kicked off her shoes. Normally neat Molly left them exactly where they'd landed as she ignored him and made her way to the kitchen. "We've ordered pizza so don't worry about cooking" he said almost sheepishly. She didn't answer, she gazed out of the kitchen window trying to let the anger go so she didn't argue with him. It wasn't his fault his ex-wife was a devious bitch. She caught his concerned reflection in the window. "Just piss off Charles and leave me alone" he hobbled into the sitting room deciding it was the safer option to do as she'd instructed. Sam reappeared with the iPad and a guilty smirk "Where did you get too?" Charles demanded "Erm I needed to FaceTime my friend. Where's mum?" Charles sat with his head in his hands "Are you ok Dad? Is it your leg?" He nodded "Yep. Could you ask Molly if she would mind passing me some painkillers. And why don't you give her a big cuddle, she's worked a long day and a cuddle is always nice" Sam nodded and did asked.

"Hi Molly" he wrapped his arms around her; he was definitely as tall as her these days "Hi mate. You okay?" He nodded "Yep I'm fine. We missed you and Dad wants his painkillers, his leg is hurting again. He's asked you to get them because he still thinks I'm a baby" she smiled "he just wants to keep you safe that's all. And these caps are a bugger to open" the doorbell signalled that it was finally dinner time "I'll get itttt" Sam sang as he ran down the hallway.

She sat beside him, thrusting the painkillers into his hand as he watched her from the corner of his eye. It was only a matter of time before the inevitable explosion came. She was waiting for Sam to go to bed but he knew he was in for it.

"Right Scamp, time for bed please. I'll be through in a minute to say goodnight" Sam rolled his eyes "I'm too old to be tucked in now Dad" Charles laughed "Okay then big man then I bid you goodnight and see you in the morning" Sam ruffled his dads hair on the way by "Goodnight Molly. Love you" she smiled "Love you too mate. Sleep well"

He pulled her hand into his "I'm sorry Molly" he please "What exactly are you sorry for? Keeping it from me? Her insulting me? Which bit?" He could hear the strain in her voice as she tried to stop herself from crying "I'm sorry for all of it. Please don't let anything she said get into your head. We've come too far to let this affect us. And as for keeping it from you I'm sorry, I didn't want to add to your stress. What with the wedding and me being stupid and doing this to myself you have enough on you plate. I'm a shit fiancée at the moment and it was the only thing I could do to try and ease something for you, I was wrong I know that now" he pulled her into his lap "Am I forgiven?" He gave her his best pout and puppy dog eyes "I suppose. Only because you're so bloody cute" she nuzzled into his neck "I have one wedding request Molly" she raised an eyebrow "Oh?" He turned her to face him "I'd like to pick the song we dance too. If that's okay with you? I'd like it to be a surprise" a megawatt smile lit up her face "Ok, I suppose I can trust you with that you sentimental bugger. Now let's get to bed, I'm shattered and I need sex" he smirked "Mrs James to be, you've got yourself a deal."


	20. Chapter 20

She gazed at herself in the mirror as the hairdresser put the finishing touches to her hair. She'd gone with a half up, half down, loose curls with delicate flowers dotted throughout. She kept her make up simple, he always told her she looked better without and she didn't want to show up unrecognisable to him. A slick of an eyeliner wing and a pair of fluttery but natural false eyelashes were perfect in her eyes "How long do you give it until I've cried these off?" Bella sniggered "Who cries at their own wedding that's just sad" Georgie couldn't help but laugh "err who doesn't cry at their own wedding? Are you made of stone mini Dawes or what?" "Why am I called mini Dawes when she's smaller than me?" Georgie presented Molly with a shoe box "Not when she puts these bad boys on, go on Mol open them. I can't wait to see your face" Molly opened the box to reveal the most perfect shoes she'd ever seen. Sheer, crystal encrusted Louboutin's "Please tell me you didn't buy them?" Molly was shaking with delight "I did, I really wanted you to have something special from me. You came into my life randomly and you've become one of my best friends, I couldn't imagine life without you and Charles. Me and Elvis love you to death even if he didn't always show it. So accept them, enjoy them. And let's cheers to our fabulous bride" Georgie and Bella raised a glass "To our Girl" they knocked back their drinks in record time "I think we need another toast" Bella poured them another glass each, She was getting a taste for the good stuff "To Charlie boy for taking you off my hands. It was touch and go there for a while I proper thought you was gonna end up a spinster" Molly cried tears of laughter "Says you, single pringle."

Beth entered the room to the sound of hysterical laughter "May I join the party girls? I've official been banished by my son" "Yeah course get this down ya neck" Bella thrust a glass towards her "This stuff is well nice I think I'm gonna start drinking this down the pub" all the girls sniggered "no you bloody ain't its £160 a bottle" Bella almost choked "You serious? Who even buys this stuff?"

Beth borrowed a minute of Molly's time "Charles wanted me to give you these little gifts" Molly sat down on the bed, tears prickling her eyes already. She started with the smallest box, the most beautiful diamond drop earrings she had ever seen, delicate and dainty and they would set off perfectly against her dark hair 'Your something new' the card read. She moved onto the next little parcel to reveal a delicate, topaz encrusted bracelet. So delicate she was worried she might break it as Beth fastened the clasp around her wrist 'Something blue'

"Now before you open your last gift from Charles, I'd like to give you these" She opened Molly's palm to place a beautiful lace garter "This has been in my family for god knows how long. I never felt close enough to ask Rebecca to carry on the tradition but you Molly are the daughter I always wished for and I'd be honoured if you would wear it. And even more honoured if you saw fit to pass it along to any daughters you and Charles may have. It's your something old" Molly blinked back tears, afraid of crying her lashes off "It's my privilege to wear it. Thank you" she pulled Beth into a hug "And lastly my darling, this broach belonged to my mother. It's as old as the hills and another tradition I'd like to pass to you. Could I borrow your bouquet?" Beth tied a delicate ribbon around the stems of Molly's flowers, pinning the broach so it sat beautifully on display under the beautiful bloom. "Your something borrowed dear. Now your all set, I'll leave you to your last gifts from Charles"

Molly carefully peeled back the beautifully wrapped gift to reveal a photo album. Every photo ever taken of them sat proudly on the pages, each with a quote of love underneath. She flicked through every page, god he was handsome. And today he would be all hers.

The last gift was a larger box, heavy she thought. She opened it to reveal letters. Letter upon letter all addressed to her with one on the very top marked with today's date.

 _My darling Molly_

 _If you are reading this it means it's our wedding day. I'm so proud of how far we have come._

 _I look forward to spending the rest of my life loving you, cherishing you and making sure you always feel at home with me._

 _Please find enclosed 'Letters to Molly'_

 _Each letter is dated, starting from the very first month that I met you all those years ago. With the exception of a few months that were out of my control, there is a letter for every month that I've loved you. I knew from day one this day would come, there was never any doubt in my mind that you would become my wife and I held on to that hope in my darkest hours._

 _I love you forever._

 _Meet me by the bandstand,_

 _CJ X_

Sobs escaped her chest. There had never been a more perfect day in her life than this one, and she hadn't even married him yet. She was brought back to reality by a knock on the door "Room for a little one" Molly flung herself at her nan "I didn't think you were coming you old bat" nan cackled "Of course I was coming. Do you think I'd let that prat Dave Dawes tell me what to do? Come off it girl. Who wants a gin?" Molly tucked away her letters, they were special and private and for her eyes only.

"Right Mol wed better get you dressed" Georgie unzipped the dress bag. Molly's nerves started to unsettled her "Beth he has left already hasn't he?" "Yes dear don't worry. Sam and Elvis are keeping him in line" she practiced some of the breathing techniques she had taught Charles to deal with his anxiety, she very much appreciated them at this moment "and how did he get on with the physio this morning? Is he walking?" She stepped into her dress "Stop worrying dear and get dressed" Bella did the honours of buttoning up the barely there buttons down her back. She sheer back highlighted just how petite she was. The rest of the dress was simple and elegant; classy she thought as she gazed into the mirror "I look perfect" she whispered.

* * *

"Calm down Dad. You know she'll be here and gran said that the bride is always late" Sam did his best to reassure his dad, he was on edge and sweating bullets despite the pleasant spring temperatures. "Sam is right Charlie boy. She'll be here" Elvis reiterated. Charles nodded; it had been a long morning with an early morning dash to the barracks to get his leg checked. He'd finally been cleared to start walking and it was one of the best moments of his life. He still had a pronounced limp but they were sure it would subside with continued physio. He'd had a few moments where he'd needed to stop and hold onto Sam for support but he'd done it. "Sit down Charlie, you'll peak too soon. You're only just back on your feet" even Elvis was nervous, pacing back and forth picking flowers from the side of the lake whilst receiving filthy looks from a nervous Charles.

* * *

His heart pounded as he watched the bridesmaid make their way towards him. Elvis was choked at the sight of Georgie, she was beautiful in a pastel pink floaty gown with her hair wrapped neatly into an up do, perfect he thought, she would most definitely be next he promised himself.

She was a vision in white as she strolled down the aisle in front of him. She'd chosen to walk herself, it was fitting of her story and to her it showed how strong she was and how far she had come without her family. He fought back tears as she gazed at him in awe of his beauty as he was in awe of hers. They'd always had secret conversations with their eyes, today was no exception. He held his hand out to her, squeezing her gently as she placed her tiny hand into his "You are breath taking Molly Dawes" he whispered as the ceremony begun around. He couldn't hear a word; he could only see her, his perfect vision of beauty with her hair blowing round her shoulders as it had in his dream. This was the vision that had kept him going, it was finally coming true.

She knew he'd be handsome but she had no idea just how beautiful he would look in his dress uniform. She swallowed back tears as he beamed at her from the alter, Sam and Elvis by his side equally happy. His eyes were glassy with emotion, if he started crying now, she would too and she was afraid she'd never stop. She never knew tears of happiness until she met him. Pride filled her chest when she saw him standing there, he'd finally done it.

Beth had been so sad for her, sad that she was walking herself down the aisle and sad that her family wouldn't be there to share in her magical day but the girl standing before had everything she needed. She sobbed as they took their vowels, they couldn't take their eyes off each other.

The bandstand had exceeded her vision and expectations. Delicate flowers and voiles decorated the flower arch that had been created around the bandstand, the white aisle scattered with delicate petals as mason jars with candles hung enchantingly from trees around them.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife" Molly entwined her fingers into his curls as she pulled his head towards her. She wanted to devour him, her husband. They had waited so long for this moment. Applause, cheers and just a few tears erupted around them as they held each other, neither moving from their position at the altar, enjoying every second of their first kiss as man and wife. He pulled away for air only for her to pull him back in again, their hands entwined together.

"I'm the happiest man in the world Mrs James" she giggled at him "Ditto Mr James, I'm the happiest and the luckiest woman on the planet" he took her by the hand "ready for it?" she nodded as they turned to face their loved ones, confetti, cheers, wolf whistles and heckles from 2 section showered them as they made their way hand in hand down the aisle in the waiting car "After you Mrs."

Belinda Dawes wept from a tree in the distance; her girl had really grown up. She regretted every argument and every time she had taken Dave's side. She'd have given anything to be part of her day, but stubbornness and pride wouldn't allow.

* * *

"Now ladies and gents, as most of you already know, I'm Elvis, the man, the myth, the legend that is Charlie boys best mate. I want to thank the happy couple for letting me speak today, although Charlie has already tried to sensor the dummy speech I hid in my pocket, I'm going to speak to you straight from the heart. Now I've know this man a hell of a long time, over 10 years god help me I still stick around despite the nagging and that's just from Molly. I'd like to think that he loves much as much as I love him and I'm not ashamed to say that, because he is a fucking top bloke. Sam cover your ears or your mother will string me up. He really is a top bloke and we've been to hell and back, quite literally, so it's an honour to stand here today as part of the fabulous duo of best men he picked, little Samual here being the better, more sober half of this team" Charles couldn't take his eyes off her as Elvis whittled on, she was stunning and she was happier than he'd ever seen her.

"So anyway folks, now that I've warmed up you, here is the big man himself" he climbed to his feet, grateful that Elvis covered the distance between them to pass him the mic "Ladies and gents first of all, thanks for sharing today with us, even if we are in a tent of all places" "It's a tepee dickhead" Fingers heckled from the table as far away as Molly could seat them "Thanks for that Fingers, strike one by the way. It may be my wedding, but always remember – I'm the boss. Now back to the reason why we are here, and that's my beautiful wife. Where do I start with Miss Molly? My darling Molly is wise beyond her years, much wiser than I am and she taught me early on that with every battle, every fight we faced, it was okay to lose sometimes as long as you won the war, and I can win anything with her by my side. She is my best friend, my confidant and she has taken care of me through the darkest of days. There aren't any words worthy of her or my love for her, its limitless and I look forward to spending the rest of my life letting her know exactly what she means to me. I am a better man just for knowing her"

Tears soaked her cheeks at his declaration of love for her, how do you ever go back to real life after your wedding day she thought to herself.

The sight of Dave and Belinda loitering in the opening of the tepee stalled him, he gave a sideways glance to his new wife, he'd allow nothing and no one to upset her today. She nodded, she was okay. Nan rose from her seat to have a hushed conversation with the Dawes, the commotion going unnoticed amongst their guests.

"You Molly deserve all the good the world has to offer and as your proud husband, I promise to forever give you the world and more, you deserve absolute happiness and I promise to always try my best to give you that. So please, raise a glass for Mrs Molly James"

* * *

The arrival of the Dawes had unsettled her a little "Didn't expect to see either of you here" Belinda pulled her into her arms "Molly you look so beautiful, your dad felt guilty that I was missing the party and the free bar" Molly sighed "Is that all you came for? The party? Not to see your eldest daughter marry the love of her life?" Dave rolled his eyes "Look we're 'ere ain't we, you should be more grateful. You can chuck us a few bob for the train fair and all, cost a bleedin' fortune"

Charles saw the agony in her face "Everything okay Molly?" He placed a reassuring hand on the small of her back "Yeah, they were just going" Dave went to speak but Belinda nodded knowingly. They had lost her, it was too late"

He kissed away the tears the threatened "Not today Mrs James, today is our day remember" he led her to the dance for "Did I ever tell you how cute you look with a limp" he chuckled "Possibly a few times cheeky. Dance with me" the opening cords of Elvis' 'Can't help falling in love' cleared the floor as they started to dance "This is the song you chose?" he nodded his head "I couldn't find anything more perfect to describe how I feel about you. Do you like it?" She choked back tears "Love it, it's perfect. It will forever be my favourite song" they swayed to the music, everything else fading away in that precious moment.

The night passed in a blur of champagne, happy tears and love. The girls gathered round ready for the bouquet, Bella desperate to avoid it. She flung the bloom into the air behind her and turned to find Georgie the proud new owner. Charles gave Elvis a nod, he knew just by the look on his face and he knew that Molly wouldn't mind being temporarily upstaged.

Elvis dropped to one knee in front of her "Georgie Lane, do me a favour will ya and be my wife?" Screams of delight filled the air around them, Molly once again crying tears of happiness for the most perfect day.

* * *

"I hope you've had an amazing day Mrs James" he'd insisted on carrying her across the threshold of the bridal suit "It has been so perfect, I don't think I'll ever be able to use the word perfect again without thinking of today" he giggled as he almost dropped her "Sorry, Sorry Molly" he laughed "my leg doesn't like it" she pushed him against the wall "I am so proud of you husband, sexiest limpy peg leg ever" she pushed her tongue into his mouth, enjoying the height the shoes gave her "Did I mention how stunning you are?" he panted "Because I've had to behave myself all day, and I can't for a minute longer" he unzipped her dress, wowed by the sight of her in her barely there lingerie "special purchase for my husband" she whispered as she slide off his jacket, it took no time at all for them both to be appreciate the naked sight of each other's bodies "So. Beautiful" he punctuated with a kiss, licking his lips.

She led him to the bed "Make love to me Charles" he devoured her neck, whilst his hand moved between her legs, he didn't know how long he'd be able to last with foreplay, he needed her now and she was equally ready "I need you now Charles" she pleaded with him, the sight of his naked body too much for her. She wanted him more than she ever had, her husband, her soulmate, her partner for life. She wanted to stay wrapped in him forever.

* * *

 _ **I've enjoyed writing this so much but I am planning for the next chapter to be the end of their story (although who knows, I might continue their story with a sequel someday) Let me know what you think, I'm easily persuaded lol - S x**_


	21. Chapter 21

Considering she'd never left the country before, Molly took the long haul flight in her stride. "I could get use to this baby, do they serve Champaign the whole flight?" He threw his head back and laughed "No, thank Christ. I can only imagine what state you'd be in by the time we touched down" she flicked through the inflight entertainment like an excited child "There's more on here than there is on the bloody telly Charles. How much did all this cost?" He looked up from his book, grinning at her excitement "You don't even want to know, but you Mrs James are worth every single penny" he leaned over the divide between their first class seats to plant a gentle kiss on her lips. He wanted to change the fact that she'd never been on holiday. This was the start of a new life for his wife, after a seemingly deprived childhood full of sacrifice, he wanted this time after the wedding and before they had children to be completely about her.

"I'm sorry about your parents Molly" it had played heavily on his mind since she'd ask them to leave the wedding. He knew how difficult it had been for her to make the decision to cut ties but he was glad that Dave would no longer bring her down. She sighed "Don't be, they had their chance to put things right and they didn't so it's their loss. I've got everything I need sitting next to me, you're my family now" he picked up her dainty hand to place a kiss on each of her knuckles "Why don't you go freshen up? We can watch a film or should I say I'll watch a film and no doubt you'll fall asleep" she wanted nothing more than to straddle him and bury her face into his neck. He had been so relaxed and even more handsome since the wedding. His stubble and his curls a little longer, the worried expression he often wore slowly diminishing more each day. He was doing so well with his rehab now his injuries only really bothered him if he didn't rest enough. "You tryna say I stink James?" He chuckled "piss off and freshen up Dawes" he bit his tongue ready for her "well that's not even my name anymore so ..." she flipped him the middle fingers before making her way to the bathroom.

He pulled the velvet jewellery box from his bag, placing it on her seat. He was on a one man mission to give her all the beautiful things she'd never had.

She pulled the box from under her after she'd sat on it "What's this?" Her face lit up with excitement, the gift had done its job already "Something special for my wife" she opened the box to reveal the most beautiful and delicate diamond studs "Oh Charles you shouldn't have. They must have cost a fortune. Thank you" she showered him with long lingering kisses, how she would last the flight without making love to him she didn't know but she intended to get him straight to bed when they got there "I know you wanted to wear your wedding earrings but they are wayyy to expensive for everyday wear, so I thought I'd get you some you could wear all the time" the smile that lit up her face was priceless, he'd do anything to see it again and again.

"Well if your gonna make a habit of this then you'd better get back to work sooner rather than later James. That desk job still going?" He was confused "I said I'd come out Molly, I meant it if that's what you want?" His eyes darkened on the subject "I've had time to think and what kind of wife would I be if I made you give up something you love. I'd be no better than Rebecca so I want support whatever decision you make, but I have conditions" he chuckled "Of course you do, what are they?" She turned her body to face him, she meant business "well you don't go back a minute too soon. I want written proof your fit to return, you start small with the desk job and take it easy, I can't let you risk everything you've worked so hard for. And if you eventually do decide that you want to go back to active duty, you never volunteer. You only go if you're called up" he smiled at her "Thank you Molly. You don't know how much this means to me" he pulled her into his chest "I do Charles, that's why against my better judgement I changed my mind. Couldn't have you sad and moping round the house could I. Would be too much de ja vu of Dave Dawes" She shuddered in mock horror.

* * *

The crystal clear waters washed over her sandy toes. Molly never imagined that places like this were actually real; surely they were just photo shopped to look better for the postcards? They had their own piece of paradise. The warmth of his arms around her waist sent shivers down her spine. He planted soft kisses down the back of her neck, settling his lips on her sun kissed shoulders. "Hey you, how you feeling?" The travelling and the heat had taken their toll on him "I'm good, I feel good. And the sight of you in that bikini James, well I certainly can't complain" he nuzzled his nose into her hair. The sun suited her he thought. The freckles that had appeared across her nose and the way the sun had lightened her hair added to the natural beauty that he loved so much about her. "I need to take you to bed" he whispered, his primal need for her overtaking him as he led her back to their bungalow on the beach. He worshipped her body, running his hands across every curve "You are magnificent Molly James" he panted as he kissed her neck "So. Beautiful" she reciprocated his affection, weaving her fingers into his curls, her legs wrapping themselves around his torso "I love you Charles. I can't even begin to describe how much, you don't know how much" her voice was full of emotion "I do baby, that's why I married you."

Molly couldn't quite believe her luck these days. She never dreamed of the kind of life she had now was possible for a girl like her, she never thought she deserved it but Charles had shown her what had been missing. It was him; he'd been missing all along.

* * *

His limp had made reappearance in the last few days, they'd kept themselves busy with trips and excursions, love making and swimming and diving which she had shit her pants at the thought of but turns out it had been one. "Rest day today Mr, you are going to sit with your feet up all day! Pool or beach?" He pulled her closer to him "Most definitely the beach" he leaned on her as they strolled the short distance to the beach "Sit" she ordered, throwing herself down next to him. She enjoyed rubbing sun cream into his body, in fact she enjoyed it so much that just the heat of his skin on her palms was enough to arouse her. She bit her bottom lip as she rubbed cream into every inch of him "Pervert" he smirked as she moved closer to him, she knew today was a bad day. Her hand found its way to caress his cheek and he leaned into her touch "it's okay baby. I'm here" he closed his eyes, allowing her touch to engulf him like a protective bubble. She was his protective bubble, always had been since all those years ago and it didn't matter that they were half way across the world or that it was their honeymoon or that he felt guilty for bringing this emotional baggage with them, all that mattered in that moment was that he needed her to be his anchor and she was. She was beautiful, she was his, she wasn't going anywhere, ever and with that he was back. "I'm okay, really I'm okay" she gave him a sympathetic smile, her hand not leaving his body, she needed to keep the contact as much as he needed her touch.

She wriggled her behind him, his body leaning against hers. They'd spent hours like this, her arms his safe place, wrapped around his lean body, the warmth of her body against his back and her face nuzzled into his hair a constant reminder that everything would be okay in the end.

He climbed to his feet, annoyed at the limp "Come on" he pulled her by the hand "where we going? You need to rest today peg leg. Can't be seen with you whilst walking like that" he chuckled "We're going in there" he flicked his head towards the ocean "We're going in there to wash it all away, and when we come back it again, I'll have put it all in a little box at the back of my brain and that's where it will stay. That's where it has to stay" she didn't understand his reasoning for it but went with it anyway, whatever he needed was okay with her. He'd made such good progress lately that she'd wondered if days like today were a thing of the past but would they ever truly be a thing of the past for him?

He launched himself into the crystal clear waters, relief washing over him as the water carried away the pain and weight from his aching body. Molly followed, shrieking in delight as he splashed her, the young, carefree man that had enjoyed every second of this honeymoon so far was back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, taking a handful of the wet curls at the back of his neck, kissing him as if her life depended on it. It did depend on it, she couldn't breathe without him.

"Tonight's the night" he whispered as she nibbled his earlobe "The night for what?" She eyed him with equal amounts of suspicion and excitement "Tonight is the night that we start on turning 2 into 3."

 **Epilogue**

The drive to Brize Norton has never been this painful. In fact he had enjoyed it as the calm before the storm on previous tours, a quiet moment to himself before he'd have bantering squaddies littering his ear drums but this time it was different as he looked over his puffy eyed wife.

He held her as she cried all night but they both knew he was doing what he needed to do. One more tour, for closure he promised. "Will you be okay?" He said in almost a whisper, she smiled back at him "I'll be fine, you just concentrate on staying safe and getting yourself home to me" he nodded "I promise"

"Can I stay with you until the last second?" He nodded "The very last second. And remember it's a humanitarian mission, no contact, no a war zone, no worries" it didn't make her feel any better but he'd worked so hard for this. It had taken him a long time but he got there, with Molly by his side every step of the way.

She pulled the collar of his uniform to get a close as possible, take in his smell, feel the warmth of him against her. "Let me know won't you? you know when it's time to test, let me know straight away. Email, text, call, whatever I'll be waiting" she nodded, praying this time would be the time she'd give him the results they both desperately longed for. "I've got a good feeling this time" she giggled "Ditto" he kissed her deeply "Always remember how much I love you. And if we haven't done it this time, then it's not our time yet."

Silent tears fell as she watched him cross the tarmac, Georgie finding her place at his side. He'd be safe with her she consoled herself. He stole a last glance of the woman who was his everything "I love you" he mouthed hoping she'd see "Ditto."

* * *

 _ **Thank you all so much for the love and support of this story. I hope they got the happily ever after you were hoping for! Do r &r and let me know, and let me know what you would like to see from them next. **__**They will be back!**_

 ** _I've already started on something new, which is because of the postive experiece writing this has been, so once again, thank you for the support!_**

 ** _S x_**


End file.
